


Special Relativity

by MichiMe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Big Bang Challenge, Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB2013, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiMe/pseuds/MichiMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is one of the best Time Jumpers the Agency has. When the mysterious, never seen Director sends him to 2008 with only a name and a death date, Dean has one month to find his target and complete this solo mission. Finding the target was easy enough, Castiel Angelus ran right into him. Now if he could just keep Castiel alive until the death date without damaging the time line, Dean will complete this mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: First and foremost, thank you to taken an interest in this story.  
> Second, thank you to my betas: angelgurl21,Jen, Sim, and elysiant.  
> Third, thank you to my artist, elysiant for her kind words of support and beautiful artwork.
> 
> Check out elysiant's artwork: http://elysiant.livejournal.com/1164.html !
> 
> Now that the thank yous are out of the way, I would like to comment on my use of the C-A-S-S spelling of Castiel's nickname. I know that as a whole the fandom uses CAS but I prefer to use the official spelling because: 
> 
> Serious reason: My own name has an 'extra' letter and it pisses me off as a person when someone else leaves off that letter. I don't care if you think you can ignore the extra letter in my name because "I recognise the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it". It's my name, spell it correctly. I will do the same for Castiel's nickname because I want others to use the "official" spelling of my name. 
> 
> Silly reason: To me, C-A-S-S is short for 'cute ass'. So basically anytime Dean calls Castiel 'Cass', he's commenting on Castiel's butt.

Chapter One: Principle of Relativity

Time Stamp: 715698.63 (July 16, 3113)  
Location: Headquarters of the Bowhead Agency

Dean Winchester stood on a white, raised, lit, circular platform with several computer consoles at the base. This was the time jump platform that would send him into the past. He looked up at the glassed in area high above the metal walls of the time travel room. 

“If the director wants me to kill an innocent man,” he spoke with enough volume that he knew the director would hear him over the roar of the computers and the bustle of people, “he should have enough balls to come down here and give me my orders face to face.” 

Dean was so tired of never seeing the director of Bowhead and getting orders through text and email. He had been a part of this for years, and a piece of him wondered if the never seen, never heard from, director even existed. He knew that when the director ordered him to time jump he had to but this was past the point of being appropriate or acceptable. He needed to know just who decided what jumper took what mission. He needed to know about the man that issued the kill orders for those that threatened the time stream. And what Dean really needed to know was if the Director was using the organization for personal vendettas. 

Anna Milton, the keeper of the key code sequence for the jump platform, rolled her eyes before she glanced up to the window. “Are you ready to time jump or do you need to stomp your feet some more?” She asked, before she typed the key code sequence into the computer. “Because if you want to complain some more, I need to know so I can adjust the machines.” 

Anna felt nervous about never seeing the person behind the glass but she wasn’t about to throw a fit. She handled her worry like the rest of the members. She discussed the director’s invisibility with the others in quiet rooms behind closed doors. She did not make a scene in front of her colleagues in the middle of the Jump Room. 

“Shut up!” Dean snapped at the tech as he ran his hands through his short hair. He nearly knocked out his earpiece with the action but he quickly shoved the small device back into place. “At least I know what to do when the pressure’s on!” He hissed as he stood on the platform and stared at the window trying to mentally will the director down to the floor. “You can’t tell me that in all the years you have been working here, you aren’t bothered by the fact that he sits up there watching and never says a word. Hell, for all we know, there’s no one up there!” Dean knew that wasn’t technically true. Before every jump he made, Dean saw a shadow approach the glass but that was it. 

“Dean, don’t get huffy with me,” Anna retorted with a great deal of venom in her voice. She did not take any shit from the jumpers. She didn’t care just how perfect their record was; she could dish out the verbal barbs as well as anyone else. Just because her voice was soft and she had a willowy, lithe frame, that didn’t mean she couldn’t dish out the physical sparring either. “If you want to act like a child, I’m going to treat you like one.” 

“I am not a child!” Dean remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Anna. He knew he carried a lot of respect among the Jumpers. He was considered the best of the best among the Jumpers due to a fairly simple reason - he hadn’t failed a mission yet, he always hit his assigned target and he was never seen in the past. Dean might be fearless when he was on a mission but he wasn’t stupid. He knew that if he didn’t complete his mission, the time continuum would be affected. There was a lot of pressure on his shoulders but Dean never buckled under it. He was good, damn good, and had saved the world on more than one occasion. 

Anna sighed and shrugged her shoulders before she picked up a small black headset. She slid the band onto her head before she adjusted the single headphone so it covered her left ear completely. She tinkered with the microphone until it was in position in front of her lips. “I’m ready, Dean. The boss man wants me talking with you through the jump. You know what that means. This is a priority jump and you need to figure out right now if you want to do it.” 

“Fine, I’ll do it,” Dean grimaced at the words, the fighting spark still not extinguished. He would make the jump, complete the mission and then he was going to speak with the director. “But after this, I am going to have a face to face with the Director.” 

“Good luck with that,” Anna grumbled under her breath with her eyes on the screen in front of her before she looked over to Dean. “And this time Dean, don’t smash the receiver.” She gave Dean a mock glare. “My ears rang for a week after the last time.” 

“It’s not my fault if it gets crashed by a car tire or accidently dropped into wet cement,” he explained, and began tapping his foot impatiently against the jump pad. Dean looked up at the window and knew someone was there. The same shadow he always saw before his jumps was on the glass. “I can’t believe I’m supposed to do this without back up.” He cupped his hands around his mouth and projected the words at the shadow. “Hey, asshole! Aren’t you the one that ordered two man jumps after Gordon went A.W.O.L. and Viktor tried to change the past!” Dean had been the one sent to clean up both those messes. He found Gordon hiding out in a slum and dragged the other Jumper back to his own time before any damage could be done. With Viktor, he had to go back to the moment the other Jumper landed in time and killed him before any changes could be made. After that, it was only two person jumps. Until now. 

Dean normally jumped with Jody Mills or his younger brother, Sam. However, Sam had been sent back to the 1920’s yesterday along with Adam Milligan and Jody was in the 1950s with Bobby Singer. None of the four would be back in time to make this jump with Dean. 

Anna sighed and shook her head. She was really tired of this and just wanted to get this show on the road. “Mud slinging won’t get you anywhere, Dean.” She reminded him before she sat down at the main control panel. “This is the part where I’m supposed to remind you of the rules but I guess you don’t care right now and wouldn’t listen to me anyway. You could just give the boss man the one finger salute and then I’ll commence the jump.” She suggested with just a hint of amusement in her tone. She had to admit she liked that Dean had the courage to directly aggravate the Director. 

Dean rolled his green eyes before he turned his attention back her. “Just push the damn button, Anna! I’m getting tired of just standing here looking like an idiot in this clothes.” He growled as he adjusted the fabric of his clothing. Why in the hell did people in the past wear so many layers? What would anyone need to wear a black undershirt, a red and white, plaid button up that remained unbuttoned, and then a medium weight olive green jacket on top of all that. At least the faded, blue denim jeans were easy to move in and the heavy, black workmen’s boots would protect his feet. Dean never understood why the agency didn’t just create some type of body suit that could adjust the wearer’s clothing to the time period they jumped into. That would be so much easier than wearing all this for the jump. 

“Ready, Dean?” Anna asked with a smile as she bobbed her head. She hummed an old, familiar tune before she entered in the final code for the jump sequence. She gave Dean a little good bye wave. 

Dean watched as electricity cracked and sparked the air. The rush of frigid, dry air tinged with a hot, humid outer coating then the scent of burnt rubber filled the space as he waited for the initial shock of the jump. The flash-bang hit, then he closed his eyes and held his breath and everything tilted, expanded, and compressed at the same time. When he opened his eyes again, he stood in an alleyway between two red brick buildings. According to the mission brief, he should have landed in Pontiac, Illinois in the early 21st century. 

“Great, this era again,” Dean grumbled as he searched the alley for the supply bag. He would most likely take on the role of a drifter only in town for a few days. At least he didn’t run the risk of stumbling upon one of his ancestors. The agency only dropped Jumpers into the time and space where the bloodlines were only weak relationships. This meant that a Jumper wouldn’t run into some immediate ancestor but instead may encounter some distant relative. 

Dean hadn’t found his supply bag when Anna’s voice echoed teasingly through the earpiece. “Hey, Dean, got all the tingles worked out?” 

The ‘tingles’ as Anna called them was the pins and needles feeling that shot through a Jumper’s entire body after a jump. It was normal and after his first few jumps, Dean easily shook them off in a few blinks of the eye. 

Dean decided it was time for his ear piece to have an accident. He ripped it out with a rough scoff before he kicked at a pile of black trash bags. He found his standard, drabbed color, cotton canvas, waxed water proofed, supply bag and grabbed it before he hauled it on his shoulder. Dean walked out of the alley, acting like he had simply taken a shortcut from one main street to the other. He stood on the sidewalk and watched cars pass for a moment. When an 18 wheeler truck came into view, Dean tossed the bug onto the black top and watched with a satisfied smirk as it was crushed under the wheels. 

Back at the agency’s headquarters, Anna screamed as she ripped off her headset and threw it across the room. “Dean Winchester, you jackass!” She cursed knowing he couldn’t hear her. She covered her ear with her hand trying to stop the intense ringing. If Dean kept this up, she would be deaf in a year. 

Dean gave a wicked little smirk as he cut all contact with the future. He didn’t need Anna in his ear, reminding him of his job. He had a month to track down Castiel Angelus and kill him. He pulled out what people of this time would think was a smart phone but it was really his mission dossier from the supply bag, and read over the mission requirements again. Dean had nothing but a strange name and the date of death (September 18th, 2008) to go on. No photo, no possible home address, not even a reason for killing him, and that made him wonder what was going on. This mission made absolutely no sense at all, and given how he had started to doubt his ‘might-not be-a-real-person’ boss, Dean thought that maybe this mission was some kind of ‘he’ll never come back’ type. Add in the fact that he had been dropped a month before the death date, and Dean believed someone wanted him out of the agency. Dean was sure that someone was out to get him.

Dean groaned to himself; he needed to focus on his mission and find this Castiel Angelus guy. He knew that if he could find free wi-fi he should be able to use the tablet in his bag to look up the guy. With a name like that, Dean doubted he would find the wrong person. He decided his first course of action would be to find a library.

Dean turned and walked down the street, but after a few blocks, he shook his head. He had been vigilant about being aware of his surroundings, and he knew that the streets should have more foot traffic at this time of the day. The weather was amazing, the sun shining, the wind brisk but not chilly. The sky was free of looming dark clouds, and it was lunch time. Dean knew that people should be about but the streets were deserted. Dean turned around, and that’s when he realized why the streets were so empty. 

Dean spotted a man in his very early twenties in a tan trench coat and a horrified, ‘I am running for my life. Someone fucking help me!’ expression on his face. Dean easily made out that the runner wasn’t a brawler type and didn’t have a weapon on him. After the ‘running for his life’ man were two other men, both in black, well pressed suits and crisp white, dress shirts. The black suited men closed in on trench coat guy as they got closer to Dean. He thought about ducking into a side street, only to stop when he met the blue eyes of the running man. 

“Fuck!” Dean cursed when one of the black suits pulled out a gun. He reacted quickly, the skills drilled into him over and over. He pulled out the Glock, a popular weapon of the time, from his supply bag.  
“Hey asshat!” Dean shouted at the gunman before he shot over the runner’s right shoulder. The suit went down with a groan as the bullet tore through his shoulder. Dean aimed at the second suit only to have that man duck and cover. At least the distraction gave the runner enough time to lengthen the lead but he kept his gun aimed just in case. 

How the hell do I always get caught up in these messes! Castiel thought to himself as he ran down the deserted streets. What the hell was wrong this time? Why were Ion and Virgil after him again? He just ran hoping that someone would open a door or he would find some escape route when a young man with green eyes appeared out of nowhere. He didn’t have enough breath to shout for the man to help him. Then the man raised a gun! Shit, it was another goon! 

He thought the new man was going to kill him but when he fired, the shot completely missed him. He slowed down confused and afraid. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ion on the ground, holding his bloody arm while Virgil ducked behind a cement wall. This close to him even the worst shooter could have hit him dead center in the chest. What the hell was he doing? Not wanting to try his luck with the new man, Castiel tried to run past him. 

Dean grabbed the running man by the arm before he could get out of reach. “If you want to live, stay close!” He ordered, then shot at the area where the other goon hid. The one that he hit managed to get himself up and ducked behind a parked car. His gun was nowhere to be seen. Dean didn’t trust the hiding goon to remain hidden for long, so he did what he thought was best. He pulled the runner along by his arm as he ran from the others. 

After several blocks, a few turns and even more twists, Dean stopped and tucked his gun back into his bag. At least he hadn’t lost that in the chase, if he could really call it a chase. 

“Want to tell me why those men were chasing you?” He asked as he finally took the time to look the man over.

He couldn’t really make out the man’s frame because his trench coat seemed a size too big, but Dean thought the guy might be on the scrawny side. The runner was about two inches shorter than Dean, with hair so dark brown it looked black, striking blue eyes, a straight nose, high cheek bones, and chapped lips. Under the coat, there was a rumpled dark blue - or maybe it was black - suit with an unkempt, wrinkled white shirt, and a backwards neck tie. “You have to be a science geek,” he muttered after he took in all the details. Then he realized that he just saved someone and they would want to know his story, too. Great, Dean thought, I’m going to have to mind wipe him. Can’t wait to explain this one. 

The chased man only had one thought during that chase, and that was ‘at least I won’t die alone’. He didn’t protest when the man grabbed him and dragged him away. When they finally stopped running however, he managed to make an annoyed this can’t be happening groan before he critically studied his savior. Maybe two inches taller, a bit broader in the shoulders and waist, light brown hair that in another light might look blonde, full, pink lips, that brought attention to his straight nose and amazing cheek bones. Then there were the freckles that dusted the skin and eyes so green that he knew they had to be contacts. The man who saved him, he mentally catalogued was stunning. He was going to have trouble with this one. He scratched his head, trying to think of a reason why Ion and Virgil would be chasing him. The chemical formula for carbonated soft drinks seemed more important to his muddled head instead. 

He took a chance. “I’m thirsty. Let’s get something to drink,” His voice screamed ‘I am weak and defenseless so protect me from the big, harsh world’ and he started to walk away. Maybe the man would follow him, or maybe this was just some chance encounter and he would never see this lovely man again. 

“Hey, wait up!” Dean called after him as he hurried to catch up. He had to stay close to this strange guy so he could wipe the memories. “You didn’t tell me why those guys were chasing you. Since I saved your life, I think I deserve some kind of answer.” He thought about how the men dressed and how different this guy looked. “Did you steal from them? If you did, I’ll turn you in myself.” 

“Did I steal from them?” The confused man scratched his head again as he tilted his head to the side. He thought over the question for several seconds. He turned and smiled, his most charming, sly smile - at his savior then shrugged. “I have trouble thinking on an empty stomach.” He admitted sheepishly as he tucked his chin close to his neck. “Wanna get a burger?” 

Dean stopped moving at that. How could this guy be thinking about food at a time like this? Dean needed to find his target, and until he got rid of this idiot, he couldn’t do his job. He rolled his eyes. 

“No, I don’t want any food,” he answered as he followed the guy. He checked over his shoulder at his surroundings every few seconds, searching for any signs of an attack. “I want to know why those two men were chasing after a guy like you.” 

“A guy like me?” The man yelped, his voice cracked a little. “What does that mean?” His hair already completely disheveled from the chase and his clothing was even worse. He failed miserably at the ‘I am offended and dignified’ look, thanks in part to his cheeks. It was very hard to be distinguished with two red tomatoes as cheeks. He tripped over the curb, tried to correct the stumble but ended up on his hands and knees in the middle of the sidewalk. 

Dean walked up to him and picked the guy up off the ground. He managed to get the man to his feet before the guy dusted himself off and straightened out his coat. “You don’t look like the type to be running from armed gunmen. In fact, you look more like a scrawny tax accountant, but not the kind that would embezzle from the mob.” Dean pinned this guy as some poor doofus that somehow must have ended up in the middle of some kind of war. “Now, how about you tell me who you are and why those guys are after you.” 

 

“Hey,” Cass yelped before he grinned. “That’s pretty cool. You did that one handed!” He remarked with mirth dancing in his eyes. 

The guy had followed him, so something must be going right. “Teach me how to do that?” He waited a few seconds, but realized his savior was just growing more annoyed with him. “No? Okay. Well, then, those two guys,” he made this odd snicker/snort sound before he cleaned his throat and grew serious. “They’re just two Neanderthals working for the big boss man. I was hired to find a rift in the time-space continuum so he could travel across time.” 

Dean’s jaw dropped at that. This guy just admitted openly that he was working on time travel to a complete stranger. What the hell is wrong with people in this time period? In Dean’s time, no one talked about time travel. No one even knew how, when, or who invented the process, and this idiot acted like time travel was an everyday occurrence. Dean was so going to wipe this dumbass’ mind as soon as possible. He snapped his jaw shut and fought down the urge to beat the idiot senseless. He couldn’t keep down the growl, though, but that didn’t seem to bother the speaker. 

“And my boss,” the man continued, completely ignoring Dean’s expression, “I keep telling him it’s all theories, and the process would take time, but those of little IQs just have no idea what patience and testing is. The big-boss was the only one who would finance me when the science community laughed at me. I wanted to show them. I will show them.” He finally trailed off as he walked towards the burger joint. 

“So you’re a scientist and your boss is mad that your work is slow?” Dean rubbed his temples, hoping it would help fight off the headache. Why were people in the past so stupid? “So you’re working on time travel?” Dean asked as he followed behind the strange man. 

He needed to wipe the guy’s mind, but he couldn’t because now there were too many people around. How in the hell could the streets go from being deserted to packed in a few minutes? Stupid time period. “And you’re telling this to some random person you just met? Whose name you didn’t even get?” Dean scoffed with another eye roll. “And time travel? Like sending someone back into the past to alter the present and the future?” Now Dean understood why the guy was begin chased. He talked too damn much. 

“No altering!” Trench Coat warned as he wagged a finger in Dean’s face. “I never said alter. I merely meant I was working on creating a portal. You get the portal created and you can move through space and time.” He growled his jaw set and his expression fierce. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Dean wanted to bash in the guy’s head. Not only did this idiot have some screws loose, he was apparently living in some kind of dream world. “You should keep a project like that under wraps. It’s not smart to be telling the world you’re working on time travel.” 

“Because you saved my life!” Trench Coat shouted back before he pulled Dean into an alleyway. He grew very serious, all the humor and mirth disappeared from his face. He stood taller and his voice dropped to a deep, smoky baritone. “You saved my life when no one else in this town would bother to help me. Do you know how many times I’ve to run from those idiots? Or how many times I took a beating at their hands? I’m grateful to you! Of course, I’m going to tell you.” 

Dean suddenly felt sick and disoriented. He didn’t know why, but he knew that something about this guy was off. He needed to find his target and follow him until his time ran out, then he could kill Castiel and return to his own time. Instead he stood back, pressed into the rough texture of a brick wall. Dean needed to get the hell out of this situation right now, and if he needed to charm the stranger to do so, he would. The way the man transformed from a goofy, wispy, hippie to this logical, solid, scientist threw Dean for a loop. Which one was this man’s real personality and which one was an act to make others believe he wasn’t so dangerous? 

Trench Coat sighed before his shoulders relaxed. “My boss is always upset,” he stated calmly in the deep baritone. He let go of Dean before he leaned back against the brick wall, and he added. 

“He’s always demanding. He doesn’t understand that the process will take time. Between him yelling ‘Castiel, if you don’t have that stupid machine done by the time I get back, I’ll make sure you pay’ and then storming into my lab when I’m working, I needed a break.” He looked up at the narrow strip of blue sky that could be seen in between the buildings. “Can you believe that? This machine will change the world and he called it stupid.” 

Dean’s eyes went wide and some of his coloring drained from his face. There was no way he heard the guy right. “Castiel?” He asked as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Your name is Castiel?” Dean hoped that maybe it was just some crazy coincidence that he happened to save a guy with the first name of Castiel. That had to be it because there was no way his target would literally coming running into him. 

Trench Coat turned his attention from the sky above to Dean and he smiled shyly. His blue eyes seemed to burn brighter now that the danger had passed. He nodded once before he extended his hand. “Yeah, Castiel Angelus. And you are?” 

Dean couldn’t reply to that. His mouth went dry; his legs refused to support his weight and he leaned heavily against the wall. He felt the bile rise in his throat burning its way up his body. Dean forced himself to swallow it down. This could not be happening. This was some kind of crazy hallucination. He must have hit his head on something when he landed in the past or something broke in his brain from too many jumps. He had to be crazy. That’s all there was to it. Dean grabbed his rapidly tightening chest thinking he was having a heart attack. Now he wished he hadn’t tossed his receiver. He could have sent an S.O.S and command would have gotten him out of here. He gasped for breath a few times before everything just went black. Dean’s last thought was ‘I don’t want to die here’. 

Castiel rushed over just before Dean’s head hit the pavement. He sighed as Dean’s weight sent them down onto the dirty pavement. After he propped Dean up against the wall, Castiel checked for a pulse and found it rapid. He figured his savior must have had some kind of panic attack or a major adrenaline crash. He knew that he couldn’t just leave the man in the alleyway especially after saving his life so Castiel carefully slid his arm around Dean’s waist. He slung his rescuer’s arm around his shoulders then he stood up slowly, making sure he didn’t jostle the other man too much. His apartment wasn’t too far from here for which Castiel was grateful. This guy had to weigh around 190 pounds and while Castiel was fit, no one wanted to drag nearly 200 pounds of dead weight very far. 

“I am not the scrawny tax accountant type,” he teasingly whispered into the unconscious man’s ear.  
*** ***

The director stood up from his chair carefully, even though he knew that he was too far away from the observation window to be seen from the floor. None of his people knew what he looked like or even his name and he needed to keep it that way until the time was right. He needed to remain aloof, an unseen force that only handed out orders. One day, someone would find out the truth but until then, he would sit in these offices watching the jumpers take the platform then disappear into the past. He would smile at every return no matter if the mission had been a success or not. 

“Dean has broken contact again,” he remarked to himself as he tapped on the screen of a light weight, 10.1 mm thick, black, hand held device. “Whatever I ask of him, he seems to do the exact opposite. Rule 19, Section 12: no Jumper shall break contact with the original time unless under dire circumstances.” He quoted the rule book word for word, knowing that Dean always did this. The jumper hated having someone looking over his shoulder who wasn’t in the situation and didn’t know what to do. Normally Dean’s partner kept in contact with the agency but this time Dean was alone. 

However, the director had a backup in case of this situation. He smirked to himself as he continued to tap on the screen until it blinked. A black screen appeared, then a white outline of a human male appeared. The director typed in the name ‘Dean Winchester’, and hit enter. An anatomical rendering of Dean appeared highlighting the muscular and circulatory system. His vitals: heart & breathing rate, temperature and blood pressure came up in the upper right hand corner of the screen. The director chuckled to himself at the numbers. All in the normal range, just what he expected from a seasoned jumper that just landed in the past but he knew that would change shortly. 

The director had a soft spot for Dean and his brothers but mostly for Dean. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone right now, but he cared a great deal for the elder Winchester. The way Dean refused to back down from a challenge, refused to leave when the situation went south, how he repeatedly completed every mission given when it appeared to be doomed to failure. He had yet to figure out how Dean pulled off some of his stunts but the jumper was the best and no one could challenge that. The director had to admit that there were times when he wanted to ground Dean, forbid him from making a jump but as director, he knew that he couldn’t let his judgment become clouded at times like this, with Dean on a solo mission in a foreign time. He shouldn’t have done it; he should have sent Dean back with Sam but that wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. Dean needed to be on his own for this. And the director had to allow it. Time proved this fact and the director was in charge of keeping time in line. 

“Do your best, Dean,” the director looked down at the screen as he spoke, “just do your best.” He brushed his finger over the screen with an easy fondness. Dean would complete his mission, that much the director knew. “I’m waiting for your safe return.” 

“Team Apocalyptic Fight returning,” Anna’s voice broke through his musing. 

The director smirked at the code name. Anna always assigned the code names and while he wasn’t sure of the process, she managed to come up with creative monikers. Like Apocalyptic Fight for Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan, two half brothers with the different mothers but the same father. 

A bright flash of bluish white light filled the area signaling the return. 

“Mission accomplished,” Anna’s voice came through the speaker over the sound of Adam’s excited, victorious whoop. 

The director nodded. The team had gone back to the 1920s under the guise of finding a stolen book. They, of course, succeeded because the director himself had planted the book in the past to see how Sam and Adam worked as a team. A worthless book left in an abandoned church in the middle of a deserted town off a forgotten path. It was an easy mission, a simple retrieval without the risk of past contamination and contact and they had done it. 

Developing a new team wasn’t the only reason he paired Adam and Sam for this. The director needed Sam unavailable to go on a mission with Dean. The Winchesters looked out for each other and if Sam had gotten word of Dean’s mission, the younger Winchester would have talked Dean out of going citing regulation violations, the possible dangers, the lack of information, and the effects a mission like this could have on the continuum. And after all that, after a long argument between the two, Sam would demand to be placed on Dean’s mission. Dean would agree and the mission would be compromised. So instead, the director sent Sam into the past with his half brother a day before he assigned Dean’s mission. 

Of course Dean hadn’t taken the news well. He ranted to anyone that anyone that would listen (and that was pretty much every single person in the agency that wasn’t on assignment) about how this mission didn’t feel right, and voiced his doubts about the director’s existence. He wanted to wait for Sam’s return before he jumped, and claimed he wouldn’t step foot onto the platform until his brother was back. 

When he realized that wasn’t going to work, Dean searched the building for Jody, hoping to drag her along, only to have Anna explain that Jody was on another assignment with Bobby Singer. The director didn’t need to create a last minute mission for them since that team left three days ago and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. Dean would have to take the mission and go on it alone, no matter how much he protested.

For all the ranting and raving, for all the threats of ignoring this job, Dean ended up on the jump platform earlier in the day. Of course, Dean being Dean, wouldn’t go quietly. He had shouted at the director’s window, demanding more information only to be met with radio silence. Dean’s middle finger to the director hadn’t gone unnoticed either. 

The director turned his attention back to the screen in his hand. Dean’s vitals were up now, not in the ‘fight or flight’ range, but enough for the director to know that Dean had a situation on his hands. Most likely he was dealing with some unexpected meetings. 

From the readings, the director could tell that Dean was annoyed. Most likely he was talking to some stranger that he believed wouldn’t help this mission. The director smirked as Dean’s vitals jumped. From the read out, he could tell that Dean’s system had just been hit with an adrenaline surge. Apparently, the jumper must have gotten some unnerving news. They climbed for a moment then dropped back to normal. The director knew that this was a result of the man blacking out. 

Had this been any other mission, any other person, the director would have ordered an immediate evacuation, but this was a complex mission, meant only for Dean. The director monitored his jumper, knowing that this was over, there would be a heavy price to pay.


	2. Space

When Dean opened his eyes again, he realized he wasn’t in the alleyway anymore. He slowly lifted his head off the soft pillow and smirked. Apparently he had been moved to a very small studio apartment. It couldn’t have been more than 300 square feet, and it wasn’t well lit. He heard the sound of water running from behind the door to his right and figured that must be the bathroom. Another door on the opposite wall went somewhere Dean couldn’t determine, and a third door on the front wall must have led to the outside. “Fuck!” He swore as he grabbed his pounding head. “I hate surprises.” 

The door to his right opened and Dean’s assumption was confirmed when Castiel walked out in a pair of loose fitting, gray sweat pants and no shirt, a pillar of stream wafting behind him. The end of rather ragged looking towel was thrown over his left shoulder while he dried his hair with the other end. Castiel smiled when he saw that his guest had finally woken up. He walked over to the bed where he had plopped the guy down as soon as he got there. “Are you feeling better?” He asked as he wrapped the towel around his muscular shoulders. 

“My head still hurts,” Dean admitted as he blinked several times. His vision was a bit fuzzy around the edges and he had a headache. He hoped like hell it would go away soon. 

“Where am I?” He asked slowly looking around, gaze finally landing back on Castiel. “I’ll be damned. You’re not the scrawny type.” Dean blurted out suddenly realizing he had been wrong about Castiel’s stature. The trench coat and the rumpled clothes hid the swimmer’s shoulders and the runner’s torso. The sweat pants clung to the muscled, but lean thighs and showed off the round upper curve of the hips. 

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s blunt remark, before he sat down on the corner of the mattress. “You’re in my apartment. It seemed wrong to leave you alone in an alley after you saved my life.” He paused for a moment, before he added. “And no, I’m not the ‘scrawny’ type. I have muscles and I’m fit.” 

“Yeah, I can tell,” Dean mumbled, with a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He was going to have one hell of a debriefing after this mission. A panic attack? Being taken home by a stranger? Whoever got him was going to have a field day with this. He rubbed his forehead, just above his eyebrow, trying to get rid of the nagging headache. 

“Here,” Castiel reached over to the small nightstand and grabbed a white, plastic bottle. “Take two of these,” he ordered, after he showed Dean that it was a bottle of aspirin. “I’ll get you a glass of water.” Castiel stood up with that, and made his way to the small kitchen nook. 

Dean managed to twist off the top of the bottle while Castiel searched for a glass. He had to stay close to the man until it was time. That would be difficult, Dean admitted to himself, thanks in part to the complexity of the man’s personality. Castiel could be fierce and strong like in the alley, or scatterbrained and unassuming, like their initial meeting. Which one was the real Castiel? Dean wondered, as he popped two pills into his mouth and swallowed without the aid of water. 

He dropped his head back against the pillow and waiting for the medicine to kick in. Man, he was so screwed here; this was not a normal mission at all. He would have to stay close to this man for an entire month, because if he killed the guy earlier than the death date, it could destroy the time line. Dean promised himself that, as soon as he got back to his time, someone would die. Most likely it would be the director… if the man was real. “What the fuck am I going to do?” He mumbled to himself as he covered his eyes with his arm. 

Castiel sighed when he returned to the bed and found this guest muttering to himself. He could tell that something made the guy tense and upset. He drank down the water when he realized that the man had already taken the pills. He shrugged to himself, thinking that maybe he should try talking to him. “So why are you in Pontiac?” Castiel thought it would be a safe first question to get the man engaged. 

Dean turned his head toward Castiel, but didn’t remove his arm from over his eyes. He didn’t have a firm cover story, because the agency hadn’t provided one. He would have to think up something on the fly. 

“I followed my boyfriend out here.” Dean rambled before he could stop himself. “And he dumped me!” Once Dean realized what he just said, he pulled his arm away from his face. He realized his vision was clear now, but that didn’t help really since he was horrified with himself for saying something so personal, and he wanted to take it all back. “I shouldn’t have told you that. Forget everything I just said!” 

Castiel chuckled at that, seeing the desperation in the other man’s face. He wanted to make it better for this man who saved his life and seemed so different. Castiel couldn’t put his finger on it just yet, but something deep inside told him this man would make a mark “So boyfriend and not a girlfriend? That takes guts to admit.” He offered an encouraging smile. 

“Thanks,” Dean answered after a few heartbeats, “for not freaking out. I’m sure it’s not every day you hear something like that.” He breathed out, relieved that he wouldn’t have to tip toe around the subject. 

People in Dean’s native time took the motto of ‘Have fun and be safe’ when it came to sex. The terms heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual, asexual, and pansexual were no longer used, having died out as descriptive terms before Dean hit puberty. ‘Fluid’ was the term Dean used to describe himself when the question came up, but in his world, no one cared. A person’s sex life only mattered to them and the person they were with. 

Castiel offered a disarming smile before he asked. “What’s your name? I mean you’re sleeping in my bed right now, and you did save my life. I think I deserve to know your name.” 

Dean thought about it for a second. He needed something that wouldn’t stick in Castiel’s mind and didn’t stand out. He thought about using Sammy, but decided against it. “Jake,” he answered with a slight smile. “My name’s Jake.” 

Castiel raised an eyebrow almost like he didn’t believe Dean, but didn’t press for more information. “Jake?” He repeated, and wrinkled his nose, letting the word slide off his tongue. He sighed before he stood up. 

“Well, Jake, thank you for saving me from getting my ass kicked by those two cavemen. I’m guessing you don’t have a place to stay, and since I owe you one, you should stay here until you’re feeling better.” He pointed to the door on the right. “I’m sure you figured out that’s the bathroom. You can take a shower when you’re up for it. I put your bag over there.”

He pointed to the opposite wall, in the general direction of the kitchen. “If you need anything out of it, that’s where it’ll be.” 

Dean propped himself up on his elbows at that. He hadn’t expected the invitation to stay, and his expression showed his disbelief. His lips were tight with his right eyebrow halfcocked. “You barely know me and you’re invited me to stay?” Good grief, Castiel trusted people way too much. “For all you know, I could be a serial killer.” 

Castiel grinned, his entire face relaxing into this serene, confident expression. “A serial killer that had me in his sights and could have shot me point blank but didn’t? If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already, or you would have let the men after me do it.” 

Dean wanted to argue with Castiel some more, just to prove his point, but he knew that if he stayed with Castiel, he would have better access to his target. He sighed heavily, accepting that he would just have to let this play out for the month, and nodded. “I still think it’s crazy you invited someone you barely know into your home, but you’re right. I don’t have a place to stay. Thank you for the offer.” 

“Good now with that settled…” Castiel stood up and moved toward the desk in the corner of the room. He picked up a sketch before he turned his attention to Jake. “I need to get some work done.” 

Dean looked around the small space, trying to figure out what Castiel wanted him to do. He couldn’t go into another room because there wasn’t one. Maybe he could just try and go back to sleep? Or should he offer some help? 

“My work room is just through here,” Castiel continued as he moved toward the door. “Shout if you need me,” he offered, before he slipped through the door into what appeared to be a large walk in closet, “and just don’t steal anything.” 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean mumbled under his breath as he sat up, and stretched his back once he was alone in the apartment. He realized he needed a shower after he caught a whiff of alleyway stink coming from his clothing. He glanced around Castiel’s apartment, trying to figure out why this man had been marked for death. Every mission came with an explained objection. ‘Capture this target for attempting to change their history. Kill this one because of the global risks.’ Why had Castiel’s crimes been left off the dossier? What the hell did he do? 

“I’m going to have to kill him,” Dean told himself again as he made his way to the bathroom. He had to smother his doubts if he wanted to complete this mission. He would search the apartment after a shower, and maybe some clue about Castiel’s fate would be found. 

“First, get a shower because you stink.” Dean ordered himself. 

Date: 715698.63  
Location: Headquarters of the Bowhead Agency

“Come on, Dean, wake up,” the director whispered at the screen as he tapped his fingers against his desk impatiently. According to his reading, Dean had been out for nearly thirty minutes now, and he worried that his jumper might have suffered some kind of head injury. 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” he pleaded, as he opened another tab on the device only to have a brief, high pitched, beep force him back to Dean’s reading. “Oh thank you, God!” He sighed, relieved as Dean’s vitals picked up. 

The read out gave the director a sense of understanding on Dean’s state. The jumper just came around, disoriented, but Dean seemed to be adjusting. Minor elevation of his blood pressure most likely caused by a headache, but nothing severe enough to cause brain damage or permanent injury. 

Another uptick and the director smirked. “Someone just saw something they like,” he teased as he watched Dean’s heart beat skip once then even out. “I wonder what you’re seeing.” He tapped on the device bringing up a screen full of boxes. He touched the top box then typed in ‘sound wave’ and watched as a white wave rolled across the screen. A second box labeled ‘audio input’ popped up and ran in tandem. 

The director leaned back in his chair and watched the two boxes. From the peak and the trough of the bottom box, he knew that Dean must be listening to the another person speak. From the rise and fall of the upper box, Dean gave a brief reply. The director watched the back and forth for a few seconds before his thumb moved over a blue dot in the upper right corner. He tapped it once before a warning box filled the entire screen. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed before he touched the ‘go back’ option. He groaned as he banged his head back against his chair. What the hell was he thinking? He knew better than to even think about doing that. 

“No, you will not. You will not spy on him,” he told himself as he tossed the device down and watched as it slide across the dark cherry wood. At least it was out of reach for now so he couldn’t do anything stupid at the moment. He slapped the meaty part of his palms against his forehead with a harsh groan. He had to be impartial and he couldn’t let his personal feelings get in the way. He rubbed his forehead, knowing this whole detached, isolated, remain behind a pane of glass, lifestyle left him drained. His office was his home, had been since the beginning. He needed some kind of change and he would - 

His thoughts were interrupted by the device chirping at him. He scoffed before he reached over the desk and grabbed the noise maker. “What the hell are you doing now?” The director questioned as he looked at the screen. Dean’s vitals were up again, and the director had no idea just what caused that. He should have paid more attention to the jumper instead of getting lost in his thoughts. “Great, now what happened?” He tapped on the screen again to bring up the audio boxes. 

“Well at least you’re having some kind of conversation,” he grumbled watching as Dean’s vitals dropped into the normal range. Whatever had them up must have must have been dealt with in a reasonable fashion since they weren’t up for long. In fact, he noted that Dean seemed more at ease now than when he first arrived. 

He let out a long slow breath, frustrated at himself for getting this worked up. He set the device on top of his desk, then opened the bottom right hand drawer. He reached in and pulled out a gray square, about the size of a pack of playing cards. He used his thumb to push the top forward then pressed the extended top against his forearm. The device beeped once, then he placed it next to the other on the table. The director’s vitals came on the screen with that showing that he was stressed, famished, and fatigued. He really needed a break, but that wasn’t an option until Dean was back home.


	3. Time

In his work room, Castiel sat at a very small drawing desk working on another sketch. Three rings of three semicircular, water-filled walls, with gaps in between the walls large enough for a person to fit through. The walls rotated so that gaps never lined up giving the outer shell a maze like feel. In the center of the three circles was an open space with a raised, lighted platform, made of silica and glass. Under that, there would be heavy black power cables snaked around thick metal rods. While it wasn’t the prettiest, Castiel was sure it would change the world. If he could ever get it to work! 

Castiel stared at the sketch in his hands, trying to discover what was wrong with the design. According to his diagrams and formulas, the machine should have the power to send someone through time, but the calculations didn’t balance. The machine would destroy everything if used with the equations unbalanced. Castiel did not want to be the man responsible for destroying the world, but he also didn’t want to die because work was slow. 

“Why won’t you work! All the theories say you should work!” He grumbled to the drawing as he paced the length of the room. “You have the correct amount of power! So work!” He glared at the drawing again, before grumbling something about variants, then stormed out of the work room and into the apartment. 

Sometimes he thought better if he got away from his work, and this was one of those times. Castiel paced the length of his apartment a few times before he threw open the bathroom door. He walked up to the shower, pulled the curtain aside, and held up his drawing. “What’s wrong with this?” 

Dean let out a rather undignified shout, and he grabbed the shower curtain to cover himself. “I don’t know! Maybe it’s not working because you keep grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it open on your guests?” He turned off the water and angled himself away from Castiel. “Dude, personal space. I’m in the shower here!” 

“I’m not trying to look at you, Jake,” Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. “Right now I don’t have time. I just want to know what looks wrong with this drawing. I do some of my best thinking in the shower, and I thought maybe since you’re in here, you’d see what was wrong. The plans are solid, the equations are perfect, but the theory doesn’t work.” He wiggled the page a few times and made sure it didn’t get wet. Dean needed to hurry up and give him an answer because he was on a deadline. 

Dean barely glanced at the drawing and instead tried to stay as far away from Castiel as he could in the small place. He needed a towel, but he wasn’t about to move for one. Not with Castiel’s eyes boring into him. 

“The human aspect,” Dean answered suddenly, just to get Castiel’s stare off of him. “You designed this thinking that time is linear like a machine. Time isn’t like a machine. It’s much more like a human. It waves, flows, varies, wobbles, and changes.” Shit! Dean cursed himself. He just might have destroyed the continuum with that little tidbit. 

Castiel blinked at him, completely dumbfounded, before breaking into a radiant smile. “That’s it, Jake!” He called over his shoulder as he raced back to the lab. “I told you that the best thinking is done in the shower! Look at that!”

“How about next time you need to know something you just wait until the shower’s free?” Dean shouted at Castiel’s back, before he reached for the thread bare towel that sat folded up on the back of the toilet. “Seriously, you idiot! Don’t do that to people!” He yelled as he dried himself off. “How are you a scientist? 

 

Dean had just wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom, when Castiel nearly bounced into the apartment a few minutes later. He held up the revised sketch which looked like a rougher, less modern version of the jump platform. The walls had been moved from the sides of the circle to under it, and the circle itself expanded. 

 

Dean hurried over to his bag, grabbed it and raced back into the bathroom with a ‘good, you figured it out’ and a thumbs up. He appeared a few minutes later with a pair of clean jeans on and pulling on another black tee shirt. 

“See?” Castiel held out the drawing for Jake with a wide, pleased grin. This was his ‘Eureka’ moment and he was so happy to share it with someone. “It was missing a regulator. That piece will scan the space continuum like a radio dial until it finds an open channel that leads to the event and time that a person is seeking. With a few moderate adjustments, the machine will actually open a stable portal!” 

He grabbed Dean and gave the time traveler a crushing hug. “Thank you so much, Jake. This is wonderful. I can’t wait to get back to the lab and start building.” He let go of Jake, still excited over his new discovery. “When this works, I’ll make sure to mention you in my research.” He stepped away from a stunned Dean and bounced on the balls of his feet. He was one step closer to making time travel possible. 

Dean realized that Cass wanted to credit him. “I don’t need to be mentioned,” Dean remarked while he waved off the suggestion. His alias could not be found on any kind of document in the past. There were twenty pages of rules about this kind of thing. “In fact, don’t mention me at all. I did nothing. Just happened to be in the shower at the right time.” He hoped that his dismissal would be enough to discourage Castiel. 

“But you helped me.” Castiel tilted his head to the side, confused about why Jake wouldn’t want some type of mention. “I have to mention you, Jake. It wouldn’t be right. This is a huge leap forward in my work. I have to credit the man that made the connection.” 

The dismissal hadn’t worked so Dean took another approach. Distraction. “Well let’s say the machine does work and you send someone to the past,” he began as he watched Castiel move about the apartment, picking up plans and sketches randomly. “How would you get them back?” He couldn’t do much more damage to the timeline by asking a few questions. “It’s not like you could just leave them where you dropped them.”

“The channel would just stay open,” Castiel answered, with a tone that made it clear he already thought of that. “The person could go back, then return to their own time after they were done.” 

Dean wrinkled up his forehead as he narrowed one eye. The look could only be called one of massive disbelief. “You want to leave open a channel? Where anyone from the time you’re in could just walk right in to?” 

Castiel stopped moving at that, and dropped all the papers on the desk. He hadn’t thought about that part. “Oh yeah,” Castiel thought leaving the channel open would be a good idea but now that Jake mentioned someone walking into the channel, it was a very bad idea to just keep the channel open.“The channel would have to close so the past didn’t contaminate the present.” He scattered the drawings and notes out over the table. “So how do I fix that?” 

“I have no idea,” Dean admitted as he shifted his gaze around the small apartment, “that part is for you to figure out.” 

“The time traveler could just be left,” Castiel considered the idea and thought it was a good way of dealing with the problem. “Just make time travel a one way trip and you don’t get to come back.”

“Hell no!” Dean snapped, glowering at the scientist. “You can’t just send someone into the past without a way to get them back! Don’t you think that would damage the time line?” 

He couldn’t believe that leaving a person in the past was ever an option. He opened to his mouth, rant about all the possible problems of a time traveler left in the past, only to clamp his mouth shut. He stopped himself before he gave Castiel any information. What the hell was he doing? He nearly broke protocol by talking about how a time traveler could alter history. 

“You’re right, Jake,” Castiel answered realizing he had unnerved his guest. “It would be in bad form, and probably criminal to send someone to the past without a way to get them home.” He lowered his eyes, looking thoroughly like a child after a harsh scolding. “Time travel should never be a one way trip. The traveler should be able to jump home.” 

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed with a nod. 

“Maybe the jumper should be responsible for getting themselves home?” Castiel threw the idea out there. 

“You can’t do that to a person either!” Dean hissed as he slammed his palm onto the table. “Making them find their own way back? No! Just no. What would they do for a power supply?” Dean gritted his teeth, knowing his blood pressure rose with every second. “Plus how can the past go into the future?” He had to stop himself from citing the Second Rule of Time Travel ‘The past must never meet the present; the present must never meet the future.’

“Okay, okay.” Castiel knew he dug himself a hole and needed a way out quick. 

“What about this?” He asked and ignored Dean’s perfectly annoyed eye roll. “The time where the jumps begin? They just open another time channel around the jumper? Like maybe the traveler carries some kind of tracking device and the return channel is calibrated to it.” 

Dean nodded at that because that’s how the Agency worked the return jumps. “Now that sounds like a good idea,” he admitted, before he ran his hand over the collar of his shirt, letting his fingers brush over his return amulet. 

The feeling of the small, horned god piece made him relax just a bit before his hand went to his side. At least he would return home after his mission, not be stuck… or worse, searching for a way home. “Make it small enough to go unnoticed by most, but not something that would be easily lost.” 

“Thank you, Jake,” Castiel stated, as he jotted down the notes. “It would have to be something that the jumper couldn’t lose or another person couldn’t steal. Something that would go unnoticed by a thief or an observer, something that would be considered worthless.” Even with his attention on his work, Castiel noted that Jake’s anger lessened. His guest didn’t look as frustrated or annoyed. 

Dean opened his mouth to reply, only to realize that he just gave away valuable information. Castiel got him so angry that he hadn’t thought about the possible changes in the time lines, and just spouted off his opinions. Leaving someone in the past? Make them try to find their own way home? Allowing a time portal to remain open the entire time? Castiel’s ideas were dangerous, and possibly deadly, but Dean shouldn’t have reacted the way he had. 

He should have allowed Castiel to come to his own concussions without his input. What kind of change would he return to now? Who would come after him for this? And when? Would they send Sammy or Adam, because they were his brothers and the director wanted to prove a point? Dean covered his mouth with his hand, making sure that Castiel couldn’t see him nervously biting his bottom lip. How would he ever survive this? 

Time stamp: Director’s present

“Team returning,” Anna’s voice came from the floor, signaling the return of Jody and Bobby followed by the familiar bright flash. “Mission accomplished.” 

The director took a deep breath then slowly let it out. He was glad that the Jumpers returned, but with the ones close to Dean back at headquarters, he knew the four would talk and discover Dean was on a solo mission. He needed to keep them apart without causing any kind of discord and without raising suspicion. The easiest way to achieve that goal would be to put Jody and Bobby into a medical quarantine for a few days. A few keystrokes later, and the director heard the alarm. 

“Foreign biological body detected,” a robotic voice announced, as the floor moved into action, “medical quarantine issued.” 

Bobby and Jody remained on the jump platform while Anna stood up from her station. No one seemed totally surprised about the event. While medical alarms were not the norm after jumps, and a series of precautions were in place, sometimes an insect hitched a ride. And even if it was just an insect, the agency took foreign bodies seriously. 

“Well there goes the traditional ‘job well done’ drink,” Bobby grumbled as a team of people in full body hazmat suits entered the jump room. 

“This shouldn’t take long,” Jody replied with a slight ‘what can do you’ shrug. “A few scans, a day or two away from everyone else and we’re good. Think of it as a free paid vacation.” 

“We get debriefed,” Bobby replied, very annoyed and not willing see the good in this, “and we have to be in the stupid bubble chamber.” 

“Bobby.” Anna interceded in the conversation. 

“At least we’re…” her voice slowly retreated as the medical team led the trio out of the jump chamber. 

The director had one problem handled for now and after the quarantine, the standard week long shore leave policy would give him enough time to find another mission for Sam and Adam. He had to keep the four moving and with the amount of work the agency took on, he should be able to keep them occupied. He picked up the monitoring device and glanced down at the screen. 

The director covered his mouth when Dean’s vitals jumped again. The jump contrasted the period of relaxed, contentment, but the lack of ‘flight or fight’ response allowed the director to know that Dean had only been startled. This time it appeared that someone had taken Dean by surprise while the man was in the shower. And from the lack of arousal, the director figured that a man must be the cause. The lack of arousal, and flight or fight piqued his interest so he slid his finger across the bottom of the screen. 

“You found your target,” the director stated, after he saw Dean’s lack of urgency. 

The director recorded every mission of every Jumper, and he knew how each one reacted. He knew that Dean accepted the responsibility, and didn’t slack off when he was on a case. Dean found his targets quickly, efficiently, and effectively so if Dean wasn’t in a rush, the director knew that Dean had made contact with Castiel Angelus. The director smirked, knowing that Dean would stick by Castiel’s side for the next month. 

“This is going to be quite a show,” the man remarked, before he leaned back, propped his feet up on his desk, and put his hands behind his head. 

Like magic, Dean’s temper flared. The target must have said something that Dean didn’t agree with. “Now what could have caused that?” The director rubbed the dip in between his bottom lip and his chin. “Something personal, something close to you.” He thought out loud as he watched the lines jumped. “Something about time travel itself? Leaving a jumper behind in the past? Making them find their own way back?” He paused for a moment then shook his head. “Dean Winchester, you are going to be the death of me.”


	4. Matter

It was his first official night in the past, and the nerdy but fit scientist wanted to go out to some B-rate, science fiction movie from the 1950s. Dean didn’t have a problem with the idea, only with Castiel’s brilliant plan about getting in without paying. “Can’t we be arrested for this? I don’t mind paying for the tickets. Walking up to the box office and saying two tickets is much easier than this.” 

“No,” Castiel put his foot down at this. He wanted to sneak into this theater and he was going to do it. He just needed to figure out a plan on how to do it. “This is supposed to be something that people do all the time. I want to see what the thrill is.” 

Dean rolled his eyes before he gripped Castiel’s arm. “Come on, lawbreaker,” he teased as he marched then toward box office, “we’ll miss the movie if we wait on you.” 

“But it’s for science,” Castiel complained, as he tried to twist out of Dean’s grip. “We need to experiment.” 

“No, we don’t,” Dean rolled his eyes at the very idea. “Experiments aren’t supposed to get you into trouble, and if you want to pull this off you have to go about this unnoticed. Right now, you stand out in the crowd.” He tugged Castiel along until they found the end of the ticket line. 

“But this will invalidate the experiment,” Castiel bubbled as he looked around at the other people in line. “The whole point was to record the physical response.” 

“Cass, shut it,” Dean warned when he got sight of a young woman with dark brown, wavy hair. Her dark eyes hid deep secrets, blood red lips pouted, incredibly pale skin glowed in the low light, and her purple, wide scoop neck, shirt, black leather jacket, and jeans stared at the scientist. Something about the way the woman didn’t take her eyes off Castiel made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. He glared hard at the woman, trying to figure out her deal. “Hey, you know her?” Dean asked Castiel since the scientist didn’t seem to notice her presence. 

Castiel turned towards the woman and shook his head. “No,” he answered with a shrug. “Why?” 

“Because she’s been looking at you since we got in line,” Dean stepped closer to Castiel when the woman moved in Castiel’s direction. Something was wrong, and Dean wasn’t about to let something happen on his watch. He grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled the young man close. “We are leaving right now,” he ordered with his chin tucked close to Castiel’s ear so no one could hear or read Dean’s lips. 

“Why? What?” Castiel wasn’t sure what was going on right now only that Jake had his arm in a tight grip as he led him away from the theater. “But I want to see the movie, Jake.” 

“Later,” Dean answered as he hurried Castiel away from the strange woman. He glanced over his shoulder several times to check if they were followed, and he didn’t stop until he was sure they were in the clear. 

“Jake, I wanted to run an experiment,” Castiel grumbled. “I needed to record the variations of the vital….” 

“What were the parameters for your experiment?” Dean questioned, once he fell into an easy stride. “Do you have to break into a movie theater?”  
“The experiment called for the study of increased adrenal production in varying situations,” Castiel explained as they walked. “It would be good to have a detail record of adrenal production so the variables can be taken into account for a time jump.” 

“Why would you want to do that?” Dean questioned with a furrowed brow. “Don’t you get enough of that from being chased?” 

“It’s a control experiment, Jake,” Castiel huffed. “None of the situations are life threatening, just thrilling. Sneaking into a theater without getting caught, breaking into an abandoned building, going to a club and drinking for hours, misdemeanor if something happened to go wrong.” He glanced down at the monitor and shrugged. “Plus, I don’t want my boss seeing this. If he did, he might cut my funding. He doesn’t like me working on anything unless he approves.” 

“So you basically want to act like a reckless teenager?” Between the ‘you’re an idiot’ sound in his voice and the ‘are you serious’ look on his face, Dean knew he got his point across. This had to be the dumbest experiment he heard of. “Didn’t you do some of that in high school?” 

“No,” Castiel answered quickly with his chin tilted toward his neck trying to hide a secret. 

“Not the adventurous type?” Dean asked, before he stopped and looked up the street. “Are you serious about your experiment?” 

“Yes,” Castiel answered with a slight tilt of his head. He wasn’t sure what was going on right now. “Why?” 

The corners of Dean’s lips turned upward as he tugged Castiel along until they stood in front of a building with a bright, flashing, neon sign in the shape of a bar stein. “Because that’s a bar and we’re going in.” 

“I can’t go in there.” Castiel struggled to get away from this, because he was not going into that bar. “That’s a biker bar. I’m not a biker.” He backed away as far as he could, but the grip on his arm didn’t give him a lot of wiggle room. Big, buff, tattooed bikers would break a guy like him for breathing. “I don’t want to go in there.” 

“Cass, listen to me.” Dean eased the young man in front of him before he slid his hand up from the forearm to the shoulder. “I am going to be right there with you. I’m not going to leave you alone for a minute. We’re going in for one drink and if you’re not comfortable, we can leave.” 

Castiel glanced to the bar window with his bottom lip between his teeth. He was about to protest again when Dean pulled him the final few steps to the door. 

“Are you recording your responses?” The time traveler asked, noting that the scientist hadn’t taken any notes. “Isn’t this for your experiment?” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes with a face that looked like he sucked on a lemon. All thoughts of the experiment went out his head when Jake suggested they go to the bar. He didn’t record his pulse or temperature and now he wasn’t sure if the lack of variables would hurt his experiment. “Don’t let me have too much. I need to be able to read back my findings.” His dedication to science won out over his worry and fear. “Promise you won’t leave me alone?” 

“I will not leave you alone,” Dean replied with a slight smile. “Now let’s go in there, have a beer and see what happens from there.” 

Dean, with Castiel tucked close to his side, entered the bar without much fanfare after heshowed a fake 21st century ID to the bouncer, and Castiel showed his as well. They found an empty table tucked into a back corner after Dean ordered two beers at the bar. 

“See this isn’t so bad,” Dean offered as he surveyed the floor. The bar wasn’t crowded but it wasn’t empty either with just the right amount of patrons for a good time, and none of the maniac pace. He twisted off the caps before he passed one to Castiel. 

“People are staring at me,” Castiel slid his chair closer to Dean’s to make sure he wouldn’t be left alone. Several patrons hadn’t taken their eyes off him since he walked in with Dean and an icy dread wormed its way up his spine. He wasn’t comfortable here. “I don’t like this.” 

“This is your experiment,” Dean reminded the younger man, “drinking for hours?” 

“This is not what I meant.” Castiel kept his voice low because he was afraid if one of the bikers overheard him, he would have a fight on his hands. “I wanted to go some place where I didn’t have a chance of losing my head.” He glanced around to the next table. 

An older, heavily tattooed, broad shouldered, goateed, blonde man, dressed in typical biker gear sat with a younger, lesser-tattooed man that had a bandana tied over his hair with a number of bottles in front of them. Both looked like the quick tempered, crack heads, type that didn’t do the whole talk things out. Castiel swallowed nervously when the younger man got his gaze, before he whipped his head back to Dean. “He’s going to kill me.” He panicked, his blue eyes wide with fear and bottom lip quivering. “Please let’s just go.” 

Dean glanced over Castiel’s shoulder to the bikers. Dean nodded before he raised his beer. Sure enough the younger biker whispered something to the older before he stood up and walked over to their table. 

“We need to go!” Castiel exclaimed when he saw the biker stand. He pushed at Dean’s shoulder but the older man just remained calm in his seat. “He’s coming over here!” 

“Cass, chill,” Dean slid his hand under the table and squeezed Castiel’s knee. “They can smell fear.” 

Cass made a frightened little noise in the back of his throat because he knew something horrible was about to happen. He could imagine a massive bar brawl, with bottles broken over the heads, bloody noses, black eyes, and….

“Hey,” Dean greeted the biker when the man finally got to the table. 

“Don’t know you,” the biker responded before he gave the pair a friendly smile and extended his hand. “You two new around here?” 

“I got in earlier today,” Dean answered as he took the extended hand. A quick, nice, handshake in greeting before Dean settled back at the table and gave Castiel’s thigh another squeeze. “My friend here isn’t the bar type.” 

The young biker smiled with a glance down to the full beer in front of Cass then shrugged. “So terrified he can’t even drink,” he teased before he turned his attention to his companion. With a slight tilt of his head, he motioned for the older biker to come over. “I’m Ash by the way.” 

“Jake, and this is Cass,” Dean answered for them, since Castiel couldn’t make his mouth work properly. 

“Balthazar,” the older biker introduced himself with a British clip once he slid up to the table. He looked over the young, fearful, man in the trench coat and decided he would have a little bit of fun. “You should start your drink. You look ready to faint.” 

Castiel turned to Jake, still alarmed at the two bikers. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, with the men so close. The older one, Balthazar, seemed very interested in him and hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. The younger man seemed to have an easy rapport with Jake, talking about cold beers and the bar itself. He tensed when Balthazar pushed the brown bottle against his hand. 

“Take a drink,” the Brit instructed with an easy smile, “it’ll help with the nerves.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to argue when Jake’s hand slid down Castiel’s thigh then squeezed making the scientist jump. He picked up the bottle feeling the damp coolness against his palm. He managed to bring the bottle to his lips and took a long gulp without spilling down his front. 

“Didn’t help with the nerves,” Castiel admitted and set the bottle down on the table top with a clank. While the alcohol didn’t do anything for his nerves, Jake’s warm touch reassured him and made him feel a bit better.

“It takes a minute, Cass,” Dean offered with an easy smile before he took a drag from his own bottle. 

“What brings you here?” Ash asked.

“Science experiment,” Dean answered before leaning back in his chair, “this guy wants to record his bodily responses in….” 

“The experiment required a record of increased adrenal responses in various situations,” Castiel corrected, before he took another pull of his beer. 

Ash perked up with all the science talk, while Balthazar rolled his eyes. Ash scooted closer to Castiel so they could talk. 

“What results do you have?” The young man asked, very interested in the entire thing. The questions came quickly, one right after another. “What is your control group? How many variables are you using? What situations are you using in the experiment? How are you measuring the responses?” 

Castiel looked to Dean for answers only to have the time traveler shrug. Dean didn’t have the answers for this so Castiel was on his own. 

“The experiment hasn’t gone according to plan,” Castiel grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. “My first situation didn’t work.” He admitted with a slight pout. 

“The results are not viable so I’m not sure if I have to change the variables.” He reached into the inside pocket of his trench and pulled out a small, gray box with a several wires coming out of it. The wires disappeared under his shirt. “This is an adrenal monitor. It’s doing all the recording.” 

Ash looked at the monitor, no bigger than a deck of playing cards, in awe. “Could I see that?” He questioned trying to keep himself from reaching for the device. “I haven’t seen one of those before.” 

Castiel gave a ‘should I do this’ look to Jake, who nodded. While he was still slightly uncomfortable in the bar, Ash seemed genuinely interested in the device. “I built this myself,” he admitted as he handed Ash the monitor. 

“You built this?” Now that impressed Ash. He looked over the device impressed with the compact, lightweight design that didn’t compromise the ability to monitor for long periods of time. “What did you use for that?” 

“Ash is an inventor himself,” Balthazar piped up, watching the two younger men talk and the blue eyed man slowly open up. “He built this massive radio that monitors hidden frequencies.” The words were a mix between bored detachment and impressed delight. “He’s very talented with his hands.” Balthazar let his gaze glide down Castiel’s body drinking in the sight of the short light brown hair, the wide, blue eyes with a hint of fear behind them, the flawless, unscarred skin, and the cleft in the chin. “I’m sure you’re very talented with yours as well.” 

Dean glared at the older biker before he threw his arm over the back of Castiel’s chair. “You could say that.” He confidently pulled Castiel close, not caring what anyone else thought of the action. “He’s good with his mouth as well.” 

Castiel choked on his sip of beer, because where the hell did that come from? Jake was going to get them killed, and thanks to look on Balthazar’s face, Castiel wanted to crawl under the table, and then out the door. “Jake!” He yelled pounding his chest to clear his windpipe. “You can’t go around saying that to people.” He felt his cheeks heat and knew he turned crimson. 

Dean leaned over and whispered into Cass’ ear. “He’s flirting with you, Cass, and considering the way he’s still looking at you, I’m pretty sure he’s going to try and take you home. Now if you want to go, that’s fine, just give me a signal and I’ll head out.” He brushed his hand over the back of Castiel’s neck, letting his finger brush against the hair that stood straight up. “Do you want me to leave?” 

Castiel squeezed Dean’s leg under the table before he eased back into the outstretched arm. “Do not leave me here,” he mumbled into Dean’s ear. 

“No problem,” Dean smiled and turned his attention back to others. “Sorry about that just wanted to discuss something. So, Ash, you’re an inventor besides the radio. What else have you built?” 

“Engines,” Ash answered without taking his eyes off of Castiel’s monitor. “Engines for race cars and bikes.” He was so enthralled at the little device that he didn’t notice the way Balthazar and Dean stared each other down. 

“Dude, you have to tell me how you did this. You managed to reduce the weight without sacrificing durability. And the interface is great. The readings are easy to understand.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled and turned his full attention to Ash. He was so excited to be talking about his creation. He loved his machines, and cooed over every one of them. “It wasn’t that hard to make. When you combine the outer shell of a diabetic pump with the guts on a portable heart monitor, then rework the relays and the rewrite the software, you can monitor just about any system of the human body.” 

“Dude, you need to patent this,” Ash exclaimed before he handed back the monitor. “Have you built anything else?” 

He pulled his chair up from the other table so he could chat with other inventor. “How long have you been building? What got you started?” 

“Please don’t answer that,” Balthazar complained before he rubbed his hands together. “If you get him started, we’ll be here until they kick us out and then he’s still not going to shut up.” 

“You didn’t have a problem with it when I explained about your new engine,” Ash remarked with an elbow to Balthazar’s side. He might be younger, but he wasn’t going to be pushed around. “And you didn’t mind when I built you a custom bike.” 

Balthazar patted Ash’s shoulder then wrapped his hand around the younger man’s hand. “Yes, because engines and bikes are interesting. Taking apart an engine piece by piece, then putting it back together, building a frame, then installing brakes, the seat, the pipes…that is beautiful.” He fawned over the process. He noticed that Dean and Castiel finished their beers and that Ash was almost done with his. “Another round?” 

“Sure,” Dean answered before Castiel could protest. 

Balthazar stood and moved over to the bar. He held up four fingers to the bartender and waited for his order. 

“I don’t think this is wise, Jake,” Castiel tucked his head close to Jake’s. “We don’t know these people. What if they do something.” 

“Trust me, Cass,” Dean responded, rubbing the scientist’s shoulder, “I’m not going to let anything happen.” He eased himself out of his chair with a gentle pat to Castiel’s back. “You two talk, I’m going to help with the beers.” He walked over to the bar and took two of the bottles while Balthazar took the other two. 

“So, you enjoying yourself?” Dean asked as he placed another beer in front of Castiel. He liked that Castiel seemed a bit more relaxed and a lot less fearful now than when he first sat down. The deer in the highlights, nervous doe eye look had been replaced with Castiel’s usual demeanor. 

“Yes,” he answered, and he reached for the bottle. Another long pull and Castiel’s initial hesitation evaporated, replaced with a nice buzz. He smiled warmly, his cheek pink and his body warm. “This will be an excellent situation for my experiment. Thank you for suggesting this.” 

“No problem,” Dean stood behind Cass’ chair for a few minutes, listening while Ash and Castiel talked about transmissions and heat loss. He noted that Castiel was very animated when he discussed building machines. He smiled when Cass leaned back and half of Cass’ head pressed against his stomach. He wasn’t even buzzed, but he did like the warmth. 

Hours later, with Castiel having had too many beers, Dean escorted the young man out the bar. More like Dean carried Castiel out the bar with the scientist’s arm thrown over his shoulders. “You are very drunk,” Dean stated when Castiel stumbled over the sidewalk. 

He’d watched himself, only having three for the night, while Castiel downed at least ten. Dean thought about cutting Cass off after five, but the young man stated he needed to be fully drunk for the result to be viable. 

“I like this feeling,” Castiel admitted through giggles. “It’s like my body is floating naked on a cloud as bees dance over my skin.” He hiccupped and he staggered into Dean. “I want to do this again. Can we do this again?” 

“Not for a while,” Dean answered, twisting up his voice when he caught the stink of Castiel’s breath. It could peel paint off the wall and Dean didn’t want to breathe it in too much. “And definitely not on an empty stomach.” 

“I had fun tonight,” the young man admitted with half closed eyes and a wide, drunken grin. “For the first time, in a long time, I had fun.” He swayed on his feet even though Dean held him close. 

He took a few seconds to try and steady himself before he continued. “No pressure to build, no need to look over my shoulder.” He hiccupped a few times, but that didn’t stop his confession. “No fear, just hanging out with a nice guy.” He pressed himself against Dean, snuggling up to the warmth of another body. “You smell really nice and you’re so warm.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist with a content little noise. “You are so beautiful.” 

“I used your stuff,” Dean admitted making sure he kept Castiel upright as they walked. He ignored Castiel’s comment on his looks because the guy was too drunk to really know what he was saying. 

At least they weren’t very far from the apartment and Cass wasn’t incredibly heavy. They made it to Cass’ building, unlocked the door, then Dean navigated the narrow hallway, down to Castiel’s apartment. Another door lock handled, and Dean placed Castiel on his bed. “Okay, sleepy head, get your rest. You’re going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning.” 

“I don’t want to sleep,” Castiel admitted with a furrowed brow, “I want to have more fun.” He threw up his hands at the word ‘fun’ before he stripped out of his trench. “Let’s do something.” 

He grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled his face close. With his hands laced behind Dean’s head, he smiled again. “I like you, Jake.” He smiled drunk but happy at the other man. “You’re so different. You care.” 

“Okay,” Dean couldn’t think of anything else to say after that. He wasn’t going to take advantage of a person in a drunken state, especially someone that probably was drunk for the first time. “Get some sleep and we’ll talk more in the morning.” He ordered as he eased Castiel’s fingers off of his shirt. 

“You’ll be here in the morning?” He wanted Jake to stay with him. It was nice having someone around after all. 

“Yeah, I’ll be here,” he answered, before he knelt down and unlaced Castiel’s shoes then pulled them off. “I’m going to get you a glass of water.” 

Castiel flopped down on the bed when Dean stood up to get the water. A few bangs and clangs in the kitchen later, Dean returned to the bedside only to find Castiel passed out on top of the covers. He sighed before he set the glass on the floor next to the bed. 

“You can’t sleep in that,” he said to no one but himself, and he pulled off Castiel’s socks and stuffed them into the shoes. He managed to unbuckle Cass’ belt and slid it through the loops without waking up the sleeping men. 

Without the belt, Dean realized that the pants were a size too big and eased them down off Castiel’s hips then over his legs. He folded them neatly and placed them on the foot of the bed. Next came the ill fitted suit jacket leaving Castiel in boxers and his white shirt. “You need to change your wardrobe,” Dean grumbled before he made his way over to the wide chair next to the door. He pulled his shirt over his head, kicked off his boots, then took off his pants before he settled down. He took one last glance over at the sleeping scientist, then using his jacket as a make shift blanket tried to get some sleep.


	5. Motion

Dean woke up to the sound of a man groaning in pain. He managed to crack his eye open just enough to see Castiel sitting up, holding his head with one hand and his stomach with the other. He moved slowly the muscles in his back stiff from the uncomfortable sleeping position in a chair way too small to fit his frame. Dean stretched until he felt his back pop, then stood up and padded over to the bed. 

“How you feeling?” He asked before he laid Castiel back down on the bed. “Try not to move around too much. You got pretty wasted last night,” he continued as he propped Cass up against the pillows. 

“I don’t feel good,” Castiel grumbled, rubbing his forehead with one hand. “My stomach hurts, and the room is spinning.” He flopped against the mattress shaking his head as if to bury it. He pulled the blankets over his head. 

“You have a hangover,” Dean explained as he rubbed the bed lump that was Cass, “I’ll get you some food and coffee. You’ll feel better.” 

“My head feels like it’s going to explode,” Castiel whined as he curled into a ball. The blankets muffled the words a bit but Dean knew how the young man felt. 

“First hangover?” Dean teased as he moved toward the kitchen to make Cass his hang over breakfast. He already knew that the other night was Castiel’s first time in a bar and most likely the first time the guy had alcohol. 

“What did I do last night?” Castiel asked, poking his head out from under all the covers. His hair stood up in all directions making him look like a mad scientist with day long stubble. 

“You drank in a biker bar,” Dean answered as he worked on getting the breakfast. “You talked with a guy that built engines. Seemed to hit it off, but I don’t think you got his info.” 

He found a small skillet after searching through Castiel’s cabinets, and placed it on the stove, trying to make as little noise as possible. No need to add to Cass’ misery or suffering if he could avoid it. He flicked the knob and the gas came on with a vroo after two clicks. 

“I didn’t say anything stupid last night, did I?” Castiel asked, as he curled up with all the bed covers. “Like I didn’t tell them about my inventions?” 

“Yes and no,” Dean explained as he cracked an egg on the rim of the skillet, before he dropped the insides onto the hot plate. “You told them about your monitor and a bit about how it worked. The younger one was impressed; I think the older one was bored out of his mind.” With a fork he pulled out of the dish drainer, he scrambled the liquid making sure it didn’t stick to the bottom of the pan. 

“I didn’t say anything about time travel?” He asked, trying to remember what the hell happened last night. He remembered failing to get into the movie, then being shuffled around the city. The bar was a vague, smoke-filled memory and he didn’t like that at all. 

“No,” Dean answered stirring the eggs until they were nice and firm. “Ash was really interested in the monitor. You talked for hours about how you drew up the plans then just built it.” He smiled as he divided the eggs in half and spooned one portion into a plate. He walked over to Castiel’s bed and sat down next to the young man. “Come on, let’s get some food in your system. Then you get coffee.” 

“Why aren’t you sick?” Castiel whined, with a pouty bottom lip and narrowed ‘I hate you so much right now’ eyes. “How can you be so put together? You drank.” 

“Not as much as you,” Dean answered as he speared some of the egg and held it up to Castiel’s lips. “Plus I know my tolerance. Two beers isn’t going to get me wasted.” 

Also, the alcohol of the next millennium was much stronger than the stuff here. The beer last night tasted more like poorly flavored water than actual alcohol, but Dean wasn’t about to tell Castiel that part. 

“I only had two,” Castiel retorted, before he took the bite of egg, chewing slowly as to not aggravate his pounding headache. He swallowed then flopped back down on the bed. 

“No you had two beers, at least five vodka shots, and topped that all off with ‘Bastard on the Beach’,” Dean explained and helped Castiel sit up again so he could eat the rest of his eggs. “And apparently you wanted all the hard stuff, so the bartender used Devil’s Springs for the shots.” 

“There is no way I drank that much,” Castiel complained before he took another bite of eggs. 

“Do you want to see the bar tab?” Dean asked with a raised eyebrow. “I got a copy just in case you needed it for your records.” 

“No,” Castiel grumbled before he curled up around Dean’s waist letting his head rest on Dean’s lap. “Just make it all go away. I’m pretty sure my internal organs are trying to claw their way out of my body.” 

Dean felt a great deal of sympathy for the young scientist at that moment. He set the plate on the edge of the bed away from the two of them so there wasn’t a chance of making a mess. “Food, coffee, then a hot shower,” Dean explained as he rubbed the back of Castiel’s neck. “Or a hot bath if you don’t think you can stand.”

“I don’t want to move,” Castiel whined curling tighter around Dean then closing his eyes. “Everything hurts.” 

“Okay, we are skipping the rest of the food and coffee,” Dean announced gathering the floppy lump that was Castiel into his arms and carrying the young man into the bathroom. “Going straight to bath.” 

“What are you doing?” Cass shrieked, then grabbed his head when the sound made his head pound. “Put me down.” 

“I will when you’re in the tub,” Dean stated calmly as he pushed open the bathroom door with his foot. A few more steps and Dean lowered the whiny, hung over scientist into the bath. “Now do you want a shower or a bath?” 

Castiel braced himself against the tub then tried to pull himself upright only to have his muscles turn to jelly. “I think bath,” he answered, when he tried to stand again only to fall on his backside. 

Dean shook his head and he leaned over the edge of the tub. “You going to take a bath with your clothes on?” He teased, giving Castiel’s shirt sleeve a slight tug. 

For a goofy scientist, Castiel didn’t seem to have a lot of sense right now. At least Dean knew that Castiel didn’t take hangovers well at all. He got clingy and whiny and acted like a very young child that wanted to be cradled all the time. Dean admitted that while he could do without the whining, he did like the way Castiel acted right now. 

Castiel, being young, stupid, hungover, and grumpy, crossed his arms over his chest and made a face that could only be described as an angry, pouting child that didn’t get ice cream. He sat in the tub for a few minutes before he heaved a heavy sigh. 

“Can’t get clean with my clothes on, can I?” Castiel pouted before he lifted his hands to the buttoned collar of his shirt. He fumbled for several minutes, trying to get the stupid plastic button through the hole, only to throw both his hands up in frustration. “My fingers won’t work!” He exclaimed as he leaned back against the tub. “This is stupid.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean tried his hardest not to laugh at the pouting young man. “Come on, I’ll help.” 

“Drinking is painful! There is no pleasure in it. You wake up feeling worse and nothing works,” Castiel remarked as he slowly sat up in the tub. “Why do so many young people think this is a good way to pass the time?” 

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head, thinking about all the times in his past that he drank. His job was secretive, with only those in the agency knowing his true work. At least Sam and Adam were in the agency with him, so it wasn’t a secret to keep from them. “Look, if you’re smart about it, you don’t have so much that you’re this bad in the morning. You make sure you keep it under your limit so you can function. Next time, have one or two.” 

“There isn’t going to be a next time,” Castiel announced before he leaned forward letting Dean undo the buttons on his shirt. “This is embarrassing.” He hated having to rely on someone else to get him undressed. And what the hell happened to his coat and pants? Why didn’t he notice that they were missing before now? “And where’s the rest of my clothes? You better not have let me run around this city without pants!” 

Dean groaned to himself and shook his head again. Man, Castiel had some crazy ideas. “You had your pants on until we got back to your apartment. Seriously, what kind of person do you think I am?” 

“The kind that watches someone get so drunk they can’t function in the morning,” Castiel groaned, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I really want to go back to sleep.” 

Dean tensed up for a moment then opened his mouth to light into Castiel before the man plopped his head on Dean’s shoulder and mumbled sleepily into his ear. All the fire went out of Dean, then empathic understanding flowed over him. He remembered the one time when Sam and Adam had gotten spectacularly drunk, decided they were knights of ye olden days, and held a jousting tournament in the living room. The morning after involved the pair cleaning up their mess at the crack of dawn with sunglasses on and earplugs in while Dean took care of breakfast. Dean figured if he could handle his brothers, he could handle Cass. 

“If you go back to sleep, you’re going to drown,” he remarked, before he went back to unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt. He finally got all the buttons undone, then pushed the fabric aside exposing the toned, lean chest with the electrodes still attached. Dean had completely forgotten about the device, because apparently some time during the night, Castiel managed to rip the wires from the monitor. “I don’t think this is good,” he mumbled with the wires in his hand. “How important was that adrenal thing?” 

“It was a side experiment,” Castiel answered with his head still tucked into the crook of Dean’s neck. “Why?” 

“Because I think you broke it,” Dean wasn’t too sure about how Castiel would react to this. He braced himself for a fit only to be confused when Cass laughed. He eased his head back just enough to glance at the other man. 

“It’s fine,” Castiel answered before he reached out and took the wires from Dean and pulled the sticky pads off his chest. “I built this for durability. I calculated for there being times when the wires would hinder the research.” He sounded more like his usual brainy self now instead of a drunken lout. “They break away under certain circumstances.” 

“So you didn’t break it?” Dean was relieved to this because it meant Castiel didn’t have to put the thing back together from scratch. “Good.” 

Castiel tossed the leads aside before he stripped off his shirt and threw it towards the dirty clothes hamper. “Is this really going to help?” He asked before he slid off his boxers. “Because I don’t see how this is going to help.” 

“Just trust me,” Dean replied, before the boxers followed the shirt to the hamper. “A nice soak will help with the muscle aches.” 

“This feels stupid, Jake,” Castiel admitted as he leaned back against the lip of the tub. “Are you going to bathe me now? Because I can take care of myself you know.” 

The ‘are you seriously going to say that after all you did’ look on Dean’s face was enough to make Castiel realize he hadn’t acted like he could take care of himself at all. Still he didn’t want Jake to think he was a helpless buffoon, so he straightened his back. 

“I can take care of myself.” Just to prove his point, he reached forward and turned the hot and cold water knobs. “I’ll be fine.” He leaned back against the tub again and watched the water rise. 

Dean wasn’t completely convinced, but he wasn’t going to argue anymore. It wasn’t worth the potential risk of alienating the young man after one night. Since Castiel allowed him to stay with him, Dean didn’t have to stalk around, hiding behind dumpsters and all that. 

“Okay, but if you start feeling off, yell for me.” He stood up with that leaving Castiel to his bath. 

Time Stamp: Director’s Present

“Dean Winchester, what the hell are you doing?” The director hissed at the monitor. “If you are trying to make a point, it’s not going well. Try another tactic.” The readings jumped all over the place and the director grew worried. 

“Dean, would you stop what you’re doing and do something else? You’re stressing me out over here.” He tapped on the screen, growling as his fingers moved quickly, trying to find the correct readout. “Crazy man. If I thought this would happen, I would have…no I still would have sent you, but I would have added in more parameters.”

When he found the correct screen he wanted, the director tapped in a code and quickly ignored the warning. He needed to know what Dean was doing, and if he had to break every protocol conceived… well he didn’t have a boss so no one would know. He used his thumb to tap the ‘okay’ screen, and another warning box popped up. 

“Oh for the love of…” he shouted, finally remembering that he was the one that installed so many warning screens and it would take hours to get through them all. 

“Fine, I’ll just do this,” he grumbled before he slid his thumb across the screen and pulled up a single, simple screen with a steadily beeping green dot. He breathed in deep, then slowly let it out - gathering the needed nerve - and touched the dot. 

The screen went black for a moment, and when it flickered back on, he saw a single still image of a skillet with bacon frying. 

“Are you kidding me?” The director shouted at the image before it faded away replaced with the usual screen. “Bacon? Bacon? That’s what I see? Bacon?” He growled and once again threw the device across the room.   
Apparently he picked the wrong moment to actively spy on Dean, because he got nothing from the brief glimpse and he couldn’t do that again for another 96 hours. The director let out an annoyed huff as he leaned his head on the table. This was not how he wanted to start the morning. 

Time Stamp: Castiel’s present

“Breakfast is ready,” Dean announced when Castiel finally emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and a towel wrapped around his waist. “Feeling better?” 

“A bit,” the young scientist admitted, as he walked over to the dresser and opened up the second drawer. He pulled out a pair of gray sweat pants and slipped them on under the towel, revealing a massive hole in the right knee. “At least my head’s not pounding so much.” He ended up wrapping the towel over his shoulders to catch the water that dripped from his still wet hair. 

“That’s good,” Dean nodded, as he dropped two pieces of bacon, more egg, and several pieces of toast onto a plate then set it down at the table. “After you eat, it’ll be much better.” He took two coffee mugs from the dish drainer and poured them both a coffee. Dean sat down at the table with his plate in front of him and waited for Cass to take his first bite before he dug into his food. 

After breakfast, Dean picked up the dishes and dropped them in the sink with a low clank. “Are you going to fix your monitor?” He asked as he turned on the hot water letting the sink fill to wash the dishes. 

“I should do that, you cooked,” Castiel remarked, and stood up from the table and walked over to the sink. “Plus you’re a guest. I should be doing all the work.” He nudged Dean out the way with a hip bump. “Breakfast was great by the way.” 

“Hangover breakfast has all the good but bad for you foods,” Dean teased sitting down at the table. He watched Cass flip open the dish washing liquid bottle then tipped it into the sink. Once the bubbles reached the top of the sink, he stood and grabbed a dish towel. 

“You wash and I’ll dry.” Dean figured if he helped out, the younger man could finish faster and he might be able to glean some information. Maybe he could figure out why this silly- handsy-drunk but couldn’t handle a hangover- anything for science guy had been marked for death. 

“The monitor is an easy fix,” Castiel explained with his hands in the soapy water, “plus I’m not going to be able to run another experiment until I finish the time travel device.” 

Castiel passed Dean a plate which the time traveler dried and put it in the cabinet. When the dishes were done and put away, Castiel explained that he was going to his work room. He disappeared behind the door leaving Dean to his own devices. 

“I’m going to get an award for this!” Dean heard the happy exclamation a few hours later, through the closed door. “I can’t wait!” 

He shrugged figured that Castiel must have discovered something important followed by a loud curse. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean was in the work room staring down at Castiel, sketch paper fluttering down, and a tipped over chair. 

“What happened?” Dean asked as he reached down and helped Castiel up on his feet. The room was in complete disarray and not just from the fall; there were massive stacks of graph paper, thick science textbooks - it didn’t seem like this room had any kind of organization and Dean wasn’t sure how Castiel would get any work done. 

The scientist ducked his chin, making himself look even younger than he was. “I leaned back too much,” he admitted, sheepishly slowly looking over all the drawings, hoping Jake didn’t notice. 

Dean, seeing that Castiel wasn’t hurt, bent down to pick up the scattered drawings only to stop and stare. Along with detailed plans of the time machine, there were several sketches of angels, demons, or nude men in fantasy settings. The one that really caught his eye combined all three aspects into one drawing. Four fully tattooed nude men stood in front of four dragons with different elemental backgrounds. 

“I was trying - I wanted to know,” Castiel blushed deeply as he stuttered for a good solid minute trying to think of the perfect explanation only to drop his head. How would he explain this? 

“I wanted to know what the big deal was about naked bodies. I get that some are very desirable but nothing that I drew really got me interested. So then I thought why not add in some good fantasy aspect?” 

Dean picked up the looked-like-a-perfect-Renaissance painting piece and held it out to Castiel. “Cass, this is a great drawing,” Dean admitted with a slight smile, before he slid the paper onto the desk. “Do you have any more I could see?” 

Castiel lifted his head, with a wide smile on his face. No one had ever asked to see his drawings before, not even the ones of the time machine, but here Dean was asking. “Yeah, I have a lot of sketch books.” He bounced around the small, cluttered room, searching for the books. He found several then pulled Dean into the living area. 

The pair spent the day on Castiel’s bed, looking through all the books, and Castiel giving commentary on every page. Dragons, wizards, more angels, demons, and a lot of nude men in sexual poses, Dean listened to every detail of the explanation. 

“This is my favorite,” Castiel admitted then they got to the final drawing of an angel with large black, feathered wings sprouting from his back. The angel had his arms wrapped around the naked body of another man, carrying him out of a ring of horned, black-eyed demons. “Angels aren’t the type to perch on man’s shoulders. Instead they are warriors of God fighting for the righteous.” 

“It’s awesome,” Dean admitted, and traced his finger over the drawing. He knew that Castiel had to put a lot of time and work into the sketch. The details of the feathers, the curve of the demon horns, the perfectly detailed muscles in the rescued man - all of it showed that Castiel cared a great deal about his work. 

“Thanks for letting me see.” He yawned and glanced at the clock. They had spent hours just talking about the sketches and it was getting late. He was sure that Cass wanted to get to bed and he needed a shower. He needed to check his supplies, too. 

Dean found the bag under the table at the end of the bed, rummaged through his supply bag, realized he would need some more clothes since he was sent back with only three sets. For a month long mission, three pairs of socks and boxers just wasn’t going to last. “I need to head out to get some more clothes.” He tightened his laces before he stood up. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Castiel offered wanting to make sure he and Jake were on good terms. He wanted to show Jake that he wasn’t some heartless idiot that would leave someone stranded in the past or complain about a hangover. 

“Just give me a minute to change.” He hurried to the bathroom with the same outfit from the bar bundled in his arms. He was in and out in under a minute. “Let’s go.” 

“You didn’t have to come,” Dean offered when they finally hit the street. “It’s late and you look tired.” Yes, he needed to stay by Castiel until the date, but that didn’t mean he had to drag that young man around for clothes. 

“No I want to,” Castiel admitted with a slight grin. “It’s good to get out of the apartment, and I know my way around. Is there anything in particular you need?” 

Dean made a do I have to answer that face. He needed all kinds of clothing and a few personal care products. He didn’t have a great excuse for why he only had three sets of clothing that didn’t involve some embarrassment or out right lying. He couldn’t tell Castiel about being from the future, and there was no way he was going into details about an ex. 

“Jake?” Castiel asked after a few steps and no response. 

“I don’t have much,” he answered with a heavy sigh, “so everything from socks to tops.” 

Supply bags came with first aid kit, communicator, weapons, and the mission plans. Personal care items had to be from the time period, as did with the clothing. For most of Dean’s missions, this wasn’t a problem. But once again, this wasn’t a typical mission. He was here for a month. 

“Left in a hurry?” Castiel referred back to Dean’s earlier comment about the break up. He didn’t need all the details, but he wanted to help in some way. 

“You could say that,” Dean offered with a shrug. The director only gave him six hours to prepare for this, and Dean knew that several protocols had been skipped. 

“What about your job?” Castiel questioned with his head tilted to the side. “Won’t they be concerned?” 

Dean panicked, his eyes going wide because he hadn’t thought about that. He didn’t think he would find Castiel so quickly and be around the man so much. He bit the inside of his lip before he blurted. “I got fired. My ex was my boss.” 

“Ouch,” Castiel sucked his breath in between his teeth and winced in sympathy. “So you got dumped and you lost your job? That’s so bad mojo.” 

“Tell me about it,” Dean grumbled, before he looked down at his pack. 

“Well there’s a store a few blocks down. Open all the time.” Castiel glanced over at Dean as they walked. Most of the stores around here didn’t carry the latest fashions, but a person could pick up a few standards at a reasonable price but Castiel didn’t think Dean cared all that much about fashion anyway. “Might not have the latest and greatest.” 

“As long as I can find something that fits and won’t break the bank, I’m fine,” Dean wasn’t about to spend a lot of money on this. He might work for an agency that backed all this expenses but that didn’t mean he wanted the scrutiny. Paper work was a pain in the butt, and from what Dean read, that was true no matter the time period. 

Castiel opened his mouth to ask another question, but Dean beat him to the punch. 

“How long have you been on your own?” The time traveler asked, suddenly wanting the attention off of himself. 

“I’m not on my own,” Castiel bristled, quickening his pace. He did not want to talk about this. 

“Then why aren’t you with your family?” Dean wanted to know Castiel’s story because no one ended up working for the mob without some kind of serious issue. No one contacted Castiel and add in the lack of personal photos in the apartment, and Dean had recipe for major family issue. “Come on, Cass. I can see.” 

“What are you seeing, Jake?” The scientist questioned, his voice near what it was like in the alley, the untapped strength and dignity of a man that knew he would make a difference in the world. 

“A lack of photos in your apartment for one,” Dean stated. “Most people have at least one photo up. You don’t have any, and no one called about you after the chase or about taking a strange man home. Unless the entire area around you is completely deserted, word should have gotten back to someone by now.” 

Castiel didn’t answer. Instead he wrapped his coat tighter around his body like it was a shield and would ward off Dean’s attention. “I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Cass,” Dean started, only to have Castiel whip his head around and glare. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” he repeated, and he hurried his pace. 

“Well, that didn’t go over well,” Dean blew out a long breath before he rushed to catch up to the scientist. He needed to know if Castiel had any family for a number of reasons. The first being that he needed to know who he might encounter on a regular basis, but Castiel wasn’t talking. Maybe he could ferret some information out later, but right now, no matter how much Dean needled him, Castiel kept quiet. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence, with Castiel sulking and Dean pondering the techniques he could use to get information. Once they reached the small shop, however, the mood shifted slightly. Castiel had been right - it wasn’t much, but it had enough for Dean. He found a standard six pack of white men’s socks, two three packs of boxer briefs, toothbrush and paste, a stick of deodorant, shaving cream, and a razor. Clothing would be left for later, but for now, Dean had enough personal care stuff. Castiel waited with him in line for the check out. 

“Do you need anything while we’re here?” Dean asked with the basket tucked into his elbow. 

“No,” Castiel answered as they shuffled up to the counter. “I’m good.” 

Once Dean’s items were scanned, bagged and rung up, Dean ran his card through the reader. The agency supplied the Jumpers with currency when needed based on the time period. The plastic cards of the 21st century were easy to carry and track which helped when filing the expense reports. With the purchase complete, Dean grabbed both bags and walked out the store. 

“My family abandoned me,” Castiel stated, once they were about a block away from his apartment. His voice was so different now; gone was the meek, soft, easy to ignore or never notice tone. “Said I had my head too far in the clouds. Talked too much science and medicine when they preached about faith and worship.” He walked in a trance-like state, barely picking up his feet to make a step. 

“How long?” Dean swallowed, unsure if he should keep the topic going. This was not what he wanted when he asked Castiel about his family. He didn’t want to dread up all hurt, but Castiel brought it up. 

“I was fifteen when they cast me out,” he mused, narrowing his eyes to will away the emotions that came with the words. “Told the entire family that I was no longer welcome, that I wasn’t one of them anymore.” 

Dean stopped in his tracks at the hopelessness in the scientist’s voice. How could someone that was so full of life and nervous energy just a few hours ago be so forlorn and somber now? “There’s more to this isn’t there?” Dean questioned, more for Castiel’s own good than his. 

Castiel, a few paces ahead of Dean, turned back and nodded. 

Dean recognized the look on the scientist’s face. It was the look of someone that just needed to talk but no one wanted to listen, the look of a man that carried a heavy burden. “You want someone to listen but you’re afraid and you want to do this on your own time.” 

Again Castiel nodded before he turned back and walked toward his building. “I’ve been alone for a long time, Jake,” he admitted softly once the other man caught up. “It’s been me and my projects” 

“Tell me about it once we’re inside,” Dean suggested at the front steps of the building. 

“Okay,” Castiel agreed before he unlocked the door. 

“So do you really want to tell me about it?” Dean asked once they were inside Castiel’s small apartment, and his bags shoved under the table. He decided to wait on the unloading until he knew for sure that he could stay. Bringing up traumatic family crap wasn’t the best way to keep a roof over your head or your eyes on your target. “Because if you’re just trying to…” 

“Someone needs to know,” Castiel admitted, before he sat down on his bed and kicked off his shoes. “My family was big, really big. Lots of brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, you name it, we had it. We lived on a compound away from the rest of the world. Read the Bible, prayed for hours to God, learned that the outside world was dangerous, wanted to destroy us for our beliefs. There was always something different about me though. Everyone in my family commented on it.” 

Castiel began quickly trying to get out as much as possible before he lost his nerve. No one knew about this part of his life, and speaking about it was painful in a number of ways. “I talked about science and space. I wondered how the stars got in the sky and why birds flew. My father’s answer of ‘God made it so’ didn’t work on me after I turned 10.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Cass waved him off. 

“My family tried everything to bring me to heel. Nothing worked. No matter what, they couldn’t break me of that curiosity. I wanted to know about the world and I was determined to learn. That’s when I thought about time travel. I figured I could go anywhere and learn firsthand about the events of the past.” He paused for a moment, letting the words hang in the air. He glanced over at Jake, who remained quiet and contemplative in his seat. 

“I ran away once, hitchhiked to the nearest city. Thought maybe I could find a way, but ended up back home.” He stopped again as the next words died in his throat. He rubbed his throat, trying to find relief the dry, scratchy feeling. “After the attempt-” 

It took every ounce of strength Castiel had in him for this part, “my family tried to make things work. They let me study science theorems, and even took me to a few science symposiums. Things were okay for a while and then… I met this guy. He was my age and I realized I like him. When my family found out, my father threw me out and said never to contact them again. I hitchhiked again, only this time I landed here. An elderly priest from a street church took me in, gave me a place to stay. I started designing then, and unlike my family, the priest enjoyed listening to my theories. Said I should enroll in school and try to make it work.” 

He stopped then a sad, small smile coming to his face. “I tried but I wasn’t accepted. The schooling I had on the compound wasn’t enough. and there were other issues. The priest, Father Michael, decided to enroll me in his church’s school. Completed high school there, and when I graduated, I applied and was accepted into a local university. Father Michael died after my first year, and the new church leaders decided I wasn’t worth the tuition. Kicked me out of the shelter and then I ended up here.” 

After hearing all of that, Dean understood why Castiel didn’t want to talk about it. While the information helped with his mission, he wondered if it was worth it. Right now, Castiel just look worn out, depressed, and small. It was worse than an abused puppy that still wanted to be loved and petted. He wasn’t sure if he should but he stood up and walked over to the bed before he knelt down in front of the scientist. 

“Thank you for telling me that.” He wasn’t sure if it would be enough, if he would have any impact, but Dean figured that something was better than nothing. 

Castiel smiled a real one that reached his eyes. “Thank you for listening.” 

That’s when a switch flipped in Dean’s head and he noted the deeper baritone that came from the young man. He hadn’t noticed it before because of the emotional impact of the story. 

“Your voice is different.” 

Castiel tensed for a brief moment before he relaxed. There was no use trying to hide now. The cat was out of the bag and ate the canary. He nodded with his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“You’re not that goofy guy from earlier are you?” It wasn’t an accusation. There wasn’t any hidden hurt behind the words, just a need for understanding. 

“No, I’m not,” Castiel answered looking anyway but at Dean. He didn’t want to explain why he had a secondary persona right now not after his family. “I didn’t lie to you about anything.” He added quickly, before Dean had a chance to ask. “I didn’t lie. I just need to protect myself.” 

“Okay,” Dean knew he could get the rest of the story, the reason why Castiel presented himself differently, after they got some sleep. “You stayed up too late, sleepy head. Come on, time for bed.” 

“You’re a guest you take the bed,” Castiel offered through a yawn, “I can take the chair.” He tiredly shrugged off his trench coat as he stood. 

“You stay there,” Dean ordered the younger man and toed off his shoes. “Get some sleep and we will talk about it later.” He stretched out as much as he could in the chair. 

Time stamp: Director’s present

“What the hell are you doing?” The director shouted at the read out as he shook the device. “Dean, stop it! Do not talk about that!” The yelling wasn’t going to do any good because Dean was a millennium away and couldn’t hear him. “Whatever you are discussing, just quit it! Change the subject!” When the lines didn’t change, he angrily threw his handheld across the room. Too bad he built the stupid thing to take a beating because it bounced off the wall without a scratch. 

He screamed out his frustration before he sunk into his chair, exhausted. He felt like he’d aged ten years, and Dean hadn’t been in the past for twenty four hours. He rubbed his temples, knowing it would do nothing for his pounding head or his rapid heart. Dean frustrated him to no end on a regular mission that might last a day, but this was over the top. He was just about to renege on his vow not to spy on Dean, when the weight of the day pushed down on him and drained his energy. He hadn’t realized how tightly wound he was until that moment. Like a rubber band stretched until it popped, the director went limp and fell asleep.


	6. Mass

Dean sat on the floor of the work room, in the middle of a ring of rough sketches, diagrams, and blue prints for all the devices Castiel thought up as part of his time travel experiment. When Dean saw the state of Castiel’s work room - plans scattered, notes all over the place - he decided that the scientist needed some help in the organizational department. With the researcher’s blessing, Dean worked on sorting each paper by subject and he knew it would time a great deal of time. 

“So let me get this straight.” 

He had to admit, the man had a great deal of talent. Too bad that talent would be lost once the time came and Dean had to kill him. “All of this is your design?” He picked up a sketch up at random, glanced at it, then held it out to show the other man. 

“Seriously, this suit rocks. Protection, camouflage, and communications all in one. This would be a time traveler’s wet dream. Why not work on this?” I wouldn’t have to dress like an idiot for missions if you made this, Dean thought to himself as he waved the sketch around. 

Castiel sighed heavily as he looked up from his equations. “Traveling through time would be a time traveler’s wet dream,” he retorted with a you are clearly ‘a dumbass that does not understand the importance of time travel’ expression. “The suit is meaningless until you can move through time.” He scribbled down a few more calculations and a couple of notes. “Plus I’m not sure the suit would be helpful anyway. What would be the point?” 

“For one, the person going back in time wouldn’t have to try and figure out the clothing of the time period.” Dean stated the least time damaging, but most personally annoying to him option he had, “And they wouldn’t have to be dressed up for the jump.” 

“You want me to work on that because of fashion?” The ‘Really, Jake, really?’ went unsaid as he stood up, walked over, and took the sketch. He crumpled the page until it was slightly bigger than a Hersey’s kiss then tossed the ball into the garbage can. 

“That was important!” Dean remarked, hopping to his feet to retrieve the page. “You put climate protection and camouflage in it! You shouldn’t just get rid of that!” He pulled the page out of the trash then carefully flattened out the page. He smoothed his hands over the design, trying to force out as many wrinkles as possible. He shoved the drawing toward the man. “That could be helpful! You can’t get rid of it!” 

“Jake.” Castiel’s face showed his annoyance. This was taking time away from his work and he didn’t like distractions. “Look at the equations and the calculations. It won’t work.” He took the sketch away from Jake again, laid it on the table, then explained. “The output is greater than the input, defying the energy conversion theory. There’s no energy loss, Jake. Even if I built the thing, it would kill the wearer.” He shook his head, picked up the design again, and tossed it in the trash. “Maybe one day, the two of us can build some kind of suit, but right now, I can’t. I can’t make the science work.” 

“That sounds like…” Dean began, only to realize that Castiel included him in that sentence. Oh this was bad. 

“Two of us?” Dean panicked at the sound of that. He couldn’t help Castiel build any of his devices! Dean broke enough protocols already, and he wasn’t sure what he would return to when he got home. “Cass, I can’t help you!” Dean wasn’t sure how the hell he finally got that out, but it needed to be said before this situation got any worse. 

The scientist tilted his head to the side curiosity and confusion plastered on his face. “Why not? 

“Because, because, because…” He needed to act like a complete idiot to make this work. He gestured around wildly hoping it would put Castiel off of asking for his help again. 

“Because?” Castiel lifted an eyebrow with a half twist of his lips. “Don’t say it’s because you don’t understand it. You figured out the design flaw after a half second glance at the plans.” 

Admitting that he was from the future was out of the question and there was no way Dean was giving up his mission information. His reason couldn’t include his lack of understanding, or that he was a klutz, because Cass knew that was false. Think, Winchester! Dean slapped his brain into gear and went with the first thought that came into his head. “The guy funding this will try and kill me.” What the hell, Dean? That’s a horrible excuse. No one is going to buy that. 

“No, he won’t.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, an annoyed but tired look on his face. “He doesn’t come here, because it’s dirty, damp, and too low brow. He’s too worried about getting his Italian leather shoes dirty.” 

“I can’t help you, Cass,” Dean admitted with an intense desperation. He was caught in between the proverbial rock and hard place without any kind of wiggle room. While he wished he could remove the forlorn, somber air of the room, Dean couldn’t risk doing further damage to the time line. He still wasn’t sure why another jumper hadn’t been sent after him. 

With everything he had told the scientist, by now the Director should have sent a team back to shut him up and take him home. After his first screw up in the shower, he was pleasantly surprised that a bullet hadn’t ended up in his brain. Then again, maybe he devastated the time line and there was no one left. Did his utterance end the world? 

Those thought swirled around in his head whispering how Dean killed everyone he cared about, ended it all, with only one sentence. Could Sam and Adam survived the destruction or had they even been born? Bile rose up in his throat, but he managed to choke it down. Dean Winchester had managed to annihilate everything he spent his career saving. 

“Jake?” Castiel’s voice cut through the chatter the scientist’s face just inches from his own. Dean had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn’t notice Castiel was this close until the man was practically on top of him. Furrowed brows, parted lips, eyes wide, Dean knew his little zone out had gotten Castiel’s attention. “Where were you?” 

“Home,” Dean choked out his throat knotted with uncertainty. “I was home.” 

“Thinking about the guy that dumped you?” Castiel questioned with a nod. “So I guess you gave me a nickname?” He hoped to ease Jake’s discord with a subject change. “I like that.” 

Dean shook his head, forcing down the troubling thoughts. He had to focus, stay close to Cass, wait out the countdown, then finish it. He couldn’t space out when he had a job to do. He had to get himself under control. 

“Yeah,” Dean lied slipping on his game face. Distraction was no longer an option, and he needed to use all his skills to survive this month. “No use in thinking about that now,” he offered, before he went back to his work. He hadn’t made a dent in the clutter. 

Castiel glanced at Jake’s back wondering if he should say something. He didn’t know much about this man at all. Just that he arrived at the correct time, saved him from the goons, then had some kind of attack before Castiel brought him home. That was not his normal procedure, bringing someone home that he’d just met, but Castiel was not about to let his savior remain in an alley. 

“You don’t have to do that right now,” he mentioned and stepped up to Dean’s side. “We could head to the lab.” 

“Cass, I -” Dean started to repeat that he couldn’t help build the time machine, only to have Castiel hold up his hand to cut him off. 

“Jake, I know,” Castiel nodded as he lowered his hand, then picked up one of the sketches, looking over the design with a sigh. “Just keep me company while I’m there. I need to report in. Come with me?” 

“Wait, this isn’t your lab?” Dean had heard Cass call this his work room earlier, so he thought this would be where everything would be built. Now that he took in the area, he realized that the work room didn’t have tools or the space for building. 

“Yes and no. This is my personal lab for my own experiments. The time travel lab is back at the boss’s headquarters,” Castiel answered. “He doesn’t trust me to send the materials here, and I can’t do any kind of physical building unless I’m watched.” 

Dean thought it was strange that Castiel’s boss didn’t keep the scientist at his side all the time. If someone is building you a time machine, why you would let them out of your sight? That didn’t sound very smart. “He doesn’t trust you with the building, but he lets you stay here? Doesn’t that strike you as odd? What if something happened to you here?” 

“Boss decided that taking me prisoner and keeping me under guard drew too much suspicion,” Castiel responded with a distant expression and worried voice. “Too many people coming in and out at unusual times, so he lets me plan everything here and then I report to him.” He shrugged. 

“What are you going to report?” Dean thought about turning down Castiel’s offer, but the man looked like he was about to face a pack of angry, hungry wolves, with an elephant stampede right behind it. He could ride along with the man, just to make sure no one tried to kill him. 

“That I made some process,” Castiel admitted with his eyes lowered to the papers. “That I might be able to get a prototype to work.” 

“You have a prototype, already?” Dean wasn’t sure he liked that idea. If Castiel had already started the process, then killing Castiel when it was time would be harder than he thought. Most likely Cass was under some kind of surveillance, and at the first sign of trouble, someone would swoop in and extract Castiel.

Castiel bit his bottom lip rolling it between his teeth. “No, I don’t,” he answered trying to figure out how to a proper explanation. “I have some pieces, but not enough for it to work.” He paused, then looked over to Dean with a mournful smile. 

“He’ll be happy I made progress, though,” he admitted, before he turned his attention back to his designs. “Maybe enough that he won’t shoot me on the spot.” He shook his head unsure of what would happen next. His boss wasn’t a kind and generous man in any sense. “He thinks I’m this goofy dope that can be pushed around, and I have no problem playing that part. I don’t want to die Jake, but I know that if I can’t get this to work, he will kill me.” 

The pieces clicked into place. Cass didn’t want to face his boss alone. Less than forty-eight hours had passed since Castiel had run from those goons, and he didn’t want to face another situation like that. “Why not present yourself like this? Strong, smart, put together?” 

“As long as I appear weak, timid, and scatterbrained, I’m not a threat,” he admitted. His face was certain, jaw set, but voice a bit shaky. “Right now, he knows I’m smart, but thinks I can be handled into doing what he wants. As long as I don’t show my hand, I can still win.” 

“Win? I think you’re mixing your metaphors.” 

Castiel smiled slyly, a secret plan fully formed in his head. He wanted to finish this project and make history. He wanted to be the man that changed the world for the better and he would as long as he stayed alive. He knew that once his invention worked, the science community would accept his theories and maybe, just maybe, Castiel’s name would be in the same discussion as Einstein, Newton, Curie, and Tesla. 

“I’m not mixing up my metaphors,” he explained, “I know my situation is dangerous but I do think I could help the world. I want that.” 

“But if you get killed before you can get it to work…” Dean wasn’t too sure about Castiel’s mental state. The man seemed determined to make it happen, even at the cost of his own life. “You said it yourself. If the machine doesn’t work - your boss is going to kill you.” 

“That’s why I need it to work,” Castiel replied as he gathered the plans he needed, “I can’t fail at this.”

“Why does he want you to build a time machine?” Dean asked because he couldn’t think of a reason why would a mob boss want a time machine. 

“He thinks if he goes back far enough he could sway global power and control the monetary supply and he’ll rule the world,” Castiel rolled his eyes with that. “He’s a mobster. I didn’t say he was smart.”

Dean sighed, knowing there wasn’t a good way out of this. Something had to give; either Dean left Castiel to his boss, or he went along with Castiel’s plans. Both options had potentially disastrous effects, but Dean didn’t have a third. 

“If I agree to go with you,” he began cautiously, unwilling to completely commit to the idea, “how would you get me in? Your boss doesn’t sound like the kind that just lets people in off the street. And if he’s willing to kill you and you’re working for him, I’m sure he wouldn’t blink at killing some random guy.” 

“You aren’t some random guy,” Castiel answered his blue eyes alight. “You’re my new assistant.” 

“He’ll buy that?” Dean asked. He knew his boss wouldn’t believe that for a second. “I don’t have any kind of paper work though.” 

“He’s not check the credentials type,” Castiel answered, with a long-suffering look. “He just wants results. As long as the project is moving along, he’ll be happy. At least, I hope he’ll be happy. I really don’t want to be on the run again.” 

 

“How often are you running with trained goons after you?” Dean asked, and took some of the papers from Castiel’s armful. “And how often do you check in?” 

“I’m required to check in every day,” Castiel admitted as he made his way to the door with Dean in tow. “He sends me a text with the time so I’m always on guard.” He pushed open the door with his hip then made his way to his apartment. “When I get the text, I have an hour to report to his office.” He hissed the word ‘office’ and added a crinkled nose to show his disgust. 

“And you have to slip into your ‘I’m not a threat’ persona so he doesn’t put a bullet in your brain when you show up for the check in?” Dean thought the two distinct personalities was a great cover. Dean believed that, as long as no one caught onto Castiel’s con, he should walk away from all the meetings. There was something that didn’t sit well with Dean, though. 

“Why did you compromise yourself with me?” They barely knew one another, and if the two goons were any indication, there was a good deal of heat beating down Castiel’s neck. “What made you decide to show me this side of yourself?” 

Castiel smiled a relaxed, gentle, smirk that showed the honesty of his answer. “Same reason I told you about my experiment. You saved my life.” 

“That’s no reason to tell me, Cass,” Dean retorted as he dumped his armful of plans on the bed. “It’s not reason to trust me like this.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Okay besides the fact that you saved me, I like that someone bothered to care. A lot of people just pretend they don’t see anything, or they don’t hear me screaming for help. Makes me want to trust you more.” 

“Still not a good reason,” Dean grumbled trying to get Cass to see his reasoning, “I could still kill you in your sleep.” 

“You’re not going to kill me in my sleep,” Castiel answered using that ‘I am sure of this so stop trying to argue’ tone. “I don’t sleep much to begin with, and I can tell you’re not the type to just kill a man. You need a reason for something like that, and it better be a good one.” 

Oh, shit! Dean cursed, and his face dropped for a split second. How could Cass say that he needed a good reason to kill someone? This was going to make his job harder, but he still had the job. He had a time table that he had to stick with, and Dean already knew the endgame. Yes, he didn’t agree with it, and it unsettled him but he couldn’t just ignore this order. 

“How can you say that about me?” Dean questioned, trying to think back on their time together and piece together how Castiel could come to this conclusion. There really wasn’t anything unusual that he could remember, nothing stood out in his mind aside from the time in the shower. 

Castiel stepped up to Dean, placed his hand on Dean’s right arm and gave a squeeze. “This will sound strange but I get this feeling of righteousness from you. You’re the kind of man that would try to save everyone. When I look at you, I see a man that thinks everything is his responsibility when it’s not. That is so rare.” 

“How can you -” Dean started, only to have Castiel cover his mouth. 

“Stop talking, Jake,” he ordered. “I know what I’m talking about. Right now, I know what I know. You’re a good guy. Rough around the edges, a bit brash, but a good guy. Now stop trying to deny it.” 

He offered Dean a friendly smile with that. Castiel waited until Dean nodded before he removed his hand. “Now with that out of the way, I need to change.” 

“I’ll give you a minute,” Dean offered, as he picked up his supply bag, “I’ll be in your work room.” 

Dean dug through his supply bag for a few seconds before he dumped it on the floor. He hoped that someone had the insight to pack a second receiver, but when he sorted the contents, he found that they hadn’t. 

“Damn it!” He cursed with a harsh growl. The only time he wanted one of those stupid ear pieces and he didn’t have one. He quickly stuffed his bag again, shoving his provisions into the canvas without care. He needed to know if his home still existed and what the hell was going on there. 

He laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. Why didn’t his dossier have more information? How was he supposed to work when he didn’t know the parameters? He placed both his hands on his stomach, closed his eyes, and breathed in deep. He had been trained to keep his cool under the most dire circumstances, and while he wasn’t being shot at, this was a very intense situation. Dean was in the past, working with a man that could be the founder of time travel, but because the origin wasn’t known, Dean had no idea what to do. 

“You are over thinking this, Dean,” he grumbled to himself when the breathing exercises didn’t work. “Just get through this month, then do your job.” He needed to force down his doubts and worries. He shouldn’t be this off kilter after just one day. He shouldn’t be this confused and this disorganized while he was on the mission. No mission had tilted the ground under his feet so much before, so why was he so thrown now? He pondered over what little he knew about the whole mess, only to be pulled from his thoughts when Castiel entered the work room in his disguise. 

“You added glasses?” Dean asked as he stood up. “You really think that’s going to help?” 

Castiel pushed the coke bottle bottom thick glasses up his nose with a disgruntled noise. “I didn’t add them. They’ve been a part of this since the beginning. I lost a pair in the chase the other day.” 

“Okay, now I know why your boss doesn’t see you as a threat,” Dean remarked as he slung his bag over his shoulder, “he thinks you can’t see without those.” 

Castiel gave a humorless chuckle before he moved toward the door. “Come on. We can’t be late.” 

Dean nodded and followed Castiel out, knowing they were headed into unknown situation. Dean was on alert before they hit the sidewalk, just in case goons waited for the scientist. He had to protect Cass from any other threats. 

Date: 715698.64  
Location: Headquarters of the Bowhead Agency

“Dean, you are doing so well.” The director laughed as he flipped through a number of read out screens. The first day saw Dean unconscious, then angry, before ending with a steady hand, a strong heart, and a full belly. The second day was full of ups and downs, with Dean apparently making an impression on the target because the jumper had a full night’s sleep without any kind of disturbance. 

“This is why I trusted you with this,” he stated, as he flipped to the current status screen. The jumper must have been giving a simple task, something non-stressful that Dean believed didn’t run the risk of effecting the continuum. 

Then, a small blip, and he knew something had Dean’s interests. He wished he could see what Dean was thinking right then, or at least hear what was being said, instead of looking at sound waves. 

“Just stay with him and don’t over think this. Stay on task and it will work out,” he encouraged.


	7. Energy

“Castiel!” An older, bald man in a black with gray pinstripe suit, flanked by Virgil and Ion shouted as the scientist stepped through the door. 

The man didn’t give Castiel any time before he continued. “What’s taking so long? The project should be completed by now! You are wasting my time and my money!” 

“I’ll have it finished by the end of the month, sir!” Castiel used his high pitched, no threat here, easily overtaken, scientist voice to deflate the rage. “It merely takes some time to complete. This is a whole new science we’re dealing with here. If I rush and mess up, I could end up killing us all!” Theoretically, I could, he added mentally. No use in letting his boss know that really there was no risk, but he wasn’t going to rush this either. 

“You know I don’t like waiting.” That much was evident in the way he carried himself. 

Impatient, spoiled, a man who got what he wanted, when he wanted, no questions asked. Between the attitude, the clothing, and the way the men around him held themselves, it was easy to see the man in the pin stripes was a major mob boss. He was about to lay into Castiel again when he glanced over to Dean and forgot all about Castiel’s transgressions. “And who is this specimen, Castiel?” 

“My assistant, Jake,” Castiel answered, trying to get that intense gaze off the other man. “He’ll be helping me with the project. Hopefully we can run everything smoothly and finish ahead of schedule.” 

“A new assistant?” He continued to stare at Dean. “Are you sure about that? Doesn’t really look like the type.” 

“Jake and I have a lot of business to attend to, so if you please,” Castiel grabbed Jake’s forearm and tried to squeeze pass the larger man and the bodyguards. He wanted to get into the lab and slam the door shut to keep out Zachariah’s men. 

“I think Jake would be more comfortable with me.” The mobster stated, and grabbed Jake’s arm before they could sneak away. “I’m Zachariah Adler. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jake.” 

Dean glared at Adler. It would be easy enough for him to break Zachariah’s hand, but he couldn’t cause a scene. If he pissed off Adler, Dean knew that he would be banned from the lab, and who knows how far the mobster might go. Adler was the type that would force Castiel to follow orders by any means necessary.

“I think Jake needs to do his work.” Castiel made sure to sound more concerned over his work as he pried Zachariah’s hand off of Jake’s arm. “Unless you want to throw away the entire project.” 

Very few people defended Dean so domineeringly, and he had to admit the sense of possession in Castiel’s voice sent a pleasing shiver down his spine. He gave a hazy glance over to Castiel, who hadn’t dropped the meek, mild personality, and instead seemed to be arguing with Zachariah over whether or not it was sensible to split them. Dean admitted to himself that he liked the smart, strong, fierce, warrior side of Castiel’s personality.

Zachariah, however, was not pleased with this development. His men stepped forward as a sign of intimidation, backing up their boss. “So the timid, little, scientist finally found something he likes besides his beloved projects?” He sneered down his nose. “Perhaps I should remind you that I’m the one paying for all this. If I want, I could make you disappear, and Jake could keep me company from now on.” 

Dean tensed at that, ready to break every rule of engagement and just sock Zachariah in the face, when Castiel stepped between him and Adler, using his own body as a wall to separate them. Dean admitted he really liked this display. 

“And do I need to remind you that I’m the only person that could finish this project?” Castiel pressed, somehow keeping his disguise firmly in place. “No amount of money is going to buy you another scientist as brilliant as me. There isn’t enough money in the world to replace what’s up here.” 

He tapped his left temple at that, before he turned back to Jake. “Now as I said, Jake and I need to go to work on my beloved project.” He used Zach’s endearment and twisted it back on the man. 

Dean, sensing the situation would end with Castiel beaten and bruised, placed a firm, supportive hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Let’s go. I need to see which temporal generator we need to use. I’m thinking the one you have is undersize for the continuum variation.” 

Yeah the line might sound important to Adler and the guards, but really it was complete bullshit. There was no such equipment as a temporal generator, and if Castiel didn’t go along with it or looked confused by it, they were busted. 

“Right this way,” Castiel nearly growled as he placed a protective arm around Dean’s shoulder and half steered, half pulled him toward the thick plastic sheeting that hung from the rafters. The construction graded sheets created a barrier around the lab so spying eyes couldn’t see the heavy, metal doors. 

Castiel glanced over his shoulder making sure that the sheeting hid them from Adler’s sight before he punched in the key code for the security doors. With his arm still wrapped around Dean, he pushed them inside when the door finally slid open. He didn’t let go until the doors clanked shut behind them. 

“Sorry about that,” Castiel apologized, and finally removed his arm from around Dean’s shoulders. “I had no idea Adler would do that to you. He likes to have attractive women on his arm, but I didn’t know he liked men as well.” 

Dean took stock of the lab and found it to be cluttered with spare parts, tool boxes, wires, power cables, and chains. In the center was a strange looking creation which Dean figured was the time machine. It appeared to be a mutated cross between a car repair shop and a design lab. As his eyes took stock of the surroundings, he saw several black, plastic, domes embedding in the ceiling. 

“Cameras?” He asked, as he motioned with his head to the one in the left corner. 

“Adler is very concerned about security,” Castiel answered nervously, as he guided Dean toward the machine in the center. “Try to act like you’re actually helping me and not just standing around.” He dropped his voice to a low whisper and tilted his chin down so the cameras couldn’t read his lips. “If Adler thinks you’re slacking off, he’s going to force his way in here.” 

“I never thought you would talk that way to a mobster,” Dean stated, with a motion to the scattered parts. “Pretty cool, Cass.” He picked up a heavy copper coil before he stepped to the other side of the machine. “What in particular should I be doing?” 

“Trying to build a temporal generator,” Castiel answered with a smirk, pushing up his glasses as he did. 

“I made that up,” Dean admitted with a scowl. “I don’t know what it looks like.” 

Castiel’s eyes shot over to the camera then back to Dean. “I know you did. Just slap some materials together and see if you can make it glow. Adler won’t know the difference.” 

“I can do that.” Dean nodded before he moved over to the work bench that was bolted into the wall. He picked up bolts, screws, coils, gaskets, metal sheeting scraps, and several different colored wires before he found a spot next to a tool box and sat down. “So how much power are you thinking?” Just play this up for the camera, Winchester. Just play it up and make sure no one gets hurts. 

“Let’s start with ten electron volt,” he answered easily as he went to work. “We need to have a base point.” 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked after an hour of flitting with his pieces. He had something that looked like it would be the insides of an important piece but the end result would be a giant paperweight. 

“I am trying to mold the outer casing for the cooling wall,” Castiel grunted as he threw his weight onto pulling the thick putty like material over the mold. He tried to slap the other piece of the mold over the putty, but it rolled up on itself before he could. He groaned, before he leaned against the nearest flat surface. “It’s not going well, as you can see.” 

Dean took pity on the man. He stood up, walked over to the frustrated man, then did something that might be against the rules. He placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and slowly kneaded the tense, tight muscles. “So how long are you supposed to stay in here?” Dean whispered as he made circles on Castiel’s neck with his pointer and index fingers. 

“Adler keeps me here about ten hours a day,” Castiel answered in a matched tone, letting his head drop back under Jake’s treatment. He let out a pleased sound when those perfect fingers traced over his hair line. He closed his eyes, letting those wonderful fingers, work out the knots and tension in the muscles. He made a little, satisfied purring noise when Jake’s hand glided over his shoulder blades. 

“The generator should be done in a few hours.” Dean made sure that the camera got the statement before he pulled his hands away and let Castiel return to his work. “I need to test it to make sure it will hold the load.” 

“We can run diagnosis now if you think it’s ready.” Castiel rolled his head from shoulder to shoulder then went back to his work. 

“I haven’t finished it yet,” Dean stated with a sly grin, “I need another hour, maybe two, to make sure it can hold a steady current.” He moved back to his spot in between the tool boxes then leaned against the larger of the two. “And, Cass, when your shoulders start aching, it’s time to take a break. Your big brain isn’t going to function at top efficiency if you’re hurt.” 

He picked up the innards of the temporal generator and went back to work. “We’re going to need a secondary inclusion device,” he explained, keeping his focus off the camera and on his work. 

“We can start on that once the inhibitors are in place,” Castiel stated, as he went to work on the molds. “And the particle accelerator needs to be calibrated then tested as well.” 

The back and forth conversation over their work went on for hours. In that time, Dean created one temporal generator and ran a thorough diagnosis, while Castiel worked on the molding. Castiel didn’t have time to think about what would happen if Adler wasn’t satisfied. Dean only focused on keeping up the assistant charade so his mind couldn’t drift to more morbid thoughts. Both men found that as long as they kept their hands occupied, it was easy to ignore the camera. 

“Cass,” Dean called out as he stood up and placed his experimental ‘neutrino expander’ on top of the taller tool box, “I think it’s time to call it a day. You’re looking peaked.” 

Castiel gave a small nod as he tucked a few pieces of equipment away under the frame of the jump floor. He was tired and hungry and hadn’t really made much progress on the machine. The outer walls needed to be built to withstand the massive energy surge of a time portal. He wasn’t completely sure if the materials he had would be strong enough to hold under the pressure. If the walls fell, then the platform would collapse and a massive energy surge would shatter the matter around it. 

“What are you thinking about?” Dean asked, studying the scientist’s face for some sign of what was going on in that mind. He wasn’t sure what to expect here, and he didn’t know if there was some issue about the project that Castiel hadn’t told him about. So much about the history of time travel, when it started, who created the process, was cloaked in mystery. The explanation about how it worked included physics, chemistry, biology, mathematics, and string theory, which Dean could understand. 

“I’m hungry,” Castiel answered weakly, as he turned to leave. “How about we get a burger?” 

He walked toward the doors with his shoulders tucked and his chin down in case Adler was waiting. Castiel didn’t want to talk to the mobster right now because he didn’t make a breakthrough on the work. He was so terrified about what might happen if Zachariah’s temper flared. Adler let him leave peacefully once, only for Castiel to walk one block and found himself chased by two of Zachariah’s goons. Yes, he ran into Jake and had his ass saved, but today, Jake would be right in the middle of this. 

Zachariah needed Castiel to continue his work, but Adler had no qualms about hurting the other man. Maybe if he acted submissive and weak enough, he could get Jake of out of here without incident. 

“Keep your head down,” Castiel explained before he typed in the key code to open the doors, “and don’t talk until we are out of here.” 

“Hello, Castiel,” Zachariah greeted the moment the doors slid apart. Two different guards flanked his sides. “I do hope you made some progress.” He grinned devilishly as he looked over the frazzled scientist, like a shark circling its prey. “I would hate to have a replay of yesterday’s little indiscretion.” 

“The temporal generator passed all the tests,” Dean piped up before Castiel had a chance to answer, “and I’m working on a neutrino expander. Both will regulate the flow of energy to hold stable time travel.” He hoped his bullshit sounded good enough to get Cass out of here without a fight. “Castiel found a better equation for navigating the time stream as well.” 

“Oh really?” Adler turned his attention on Dean with a triumph smirk on his face. He stepped closer to the scientist, who in turn moved closer to Dean. “Did you really find a better way, Castiel?” 

“Yes,” the researcher answered with a slight nod and a bite of his bottom lip. “It was a matter of adjusting the regulatory equation to account for spatial recoil.” 

The answer must have pleased Zachariah because he waved off the guards. “Sounds like you made a great deal of progress, more than you made in the last few weeks. If I had known you would work so well with an assistant, I would have hired one for you ages ago.” He turned to Dean then, and extended his hand. “Thank you for helping Castiel, Jake.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Adler,” Dean answered in a clipped, short tone. “I think it’s time for us to leave. Castiel doesn’t look all that great. I’m sure he’s very tired.” 

Zachariah let his gaze roam over Dean, leering at the new assistant. “Why don’t I call Castiel a cab and you can stay here? Explain to me what the two of you did all day back there?” 

Castiel played the part of a meek scientist so well until that moment. He placed his hand on the center of Dean’s back and pushed forward. “I need Jake’s help with the equations.” 

“I’m sure you can figure that out on your own, Castiel,” Zachariah stepped into the path of the two men, blocking them from leaving. “Why not let Jake here have some time to himself away from work?” 

Zachariah may be a mobster, but the weirdo creep constantly checking Dean out and trying to split him from Castiel went too far. Dean, knowing he had to do something that would get them out of here without bloodshed, decided it was time to take a stand. “Mr. Adler, I’m not the one that should be explaining the work. I just built a few devices.” With that he took Castiel’s hand and eased them around Zachariah. 

They hurried out the door and hit the street before Zach could call his goons. They didn’t take a chance though, and broke into a run with Castiel taking point. They zigzagged down the main thorough fair before darting down a side street. Two blocks up they made a hasty left and found themselves on another busy street. 

“They shouldn’t find us now,” Castiel panted, when they finally slowed to a pedestrian-speed walk to blend with the others on the sidewalk. 

“Won’t they just sit on your place and wait until you get home?” Dean asked as he fell into stride at Castiel’s left side. “Speaking of which, if Zachariah has cameras in the lab, what’s to say he didn’t put them in your home and he’s been spying on you?” 

He should have thought of that before now, but yesterday’s events addled his brain. Now that he had time to think, Dean realized he hadn’t properly searched the apartment. He would have to remedy that when they got back, if they went back. 

Castiel tilted his chin toward a small greasy spoon diner tucked in between two tall buildings. He needed some semblance of normalcy for this. “In there,” he said, after he looked around to see if they were being followed. He ducked into the small eatery. 

Dean followed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Castiel was nervous about something and didn’t want some passerby to see. “Okay, mind telling me why we’re in here?” 

“Later,” Castiel answered as he slid onto one of the free barstools. “Right now let’s just order something.” 

Dean realized he wasn’t going to get an answer at the moment so he sat down next to Cass. He picked up a menu, but angled his body so he had a clear view of the door. He kept watch for Zachariah’s men, only taking his eyes off the door once when Castiel bit into his burger and a perfect for a porn movie sound came out of his mouth.


	8. Light

The pair made it back to Castiel’s place without incident. Once they were behind the apartment door, Castiel opened the right side of his trench coat letting Dean see the tanned inner lining and a small inside pocket. He reached into the pocket and pulled out a pack of playing-card sized, black, square device with what looked like an old cell phone antenna attached at the top. He pressed on the bottom before he put it back in his coat pocket. 

“It’s a signal jammer,” he explained as he hung his coat on the hook on the door. “Covers about a 500 foot area, which includes the apartment and the work room.” 

“Audio and video?” Dean asked, as he flopped down into a brown love seat shoved in the corner of the room. 

“Yes,” Castiel answered, taking off his glasses and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt. “Adler might think I’m a fool, and I’m willing to play the part. I will not risk my safety though.” 

“So he can’t hear us when we’re in the lab?” Dean asked. 

“I only use it here,” Castiel explained, and sat down on the bed. “I don’t want him to know about it. Use it here only and he’ll think that the signal isn’t strong enough. He’ll know something is wrong when nothing picks me up.” 

“How long have you been working for him?” Dean questioned as he unlaced his boots. 

“Three years now,” Castiel answered as he toed off his shoes, “I started when I was eighteen, right after I stopped going to college. He set me up with this place and pays the rent as long as I work for him.” 

“You’re twenty one?” Dean paled at that. How could he kill some kid barely old enough to drink, who worked for a bastard? The more he found out about Castiel, the more he hated this mission, and it had only been a week. What the hell would day thirty be like? And if Adler paid for Castiel’s apartment, then why hadn’t the mobster grabbed Castiel out of bed in the middle of the night? 

“Just turned,” Castiel admitted before he pulled off his shirt. “Do you want the shower first?” 

“No, you can go,” Dean answered before he looked down at his supply bag. He knew that at the bottom of that bag was the weapon he would use to kill Castiel. How could he take the first shower, and possibly use up all the hot water, knowing Castiel only had a few weeks left? Fate had been very cruel to the man, forced him to create another persona just so he wouldn’t be seen as a threat to a mobster. 

“Jake, you look tired. I’ll go second.” 

“No you don’t have to,” Dean defected hoping to have some time to think. “Seriously, you want a shower. Go get it.” He needed some time to get his head together, and if he stayed around Castiel any longer, he wasn’t sure that would happen. Dean couldn’t go off mission, no matter how much doubt he had, but he wasn’t sure he could stay this close to the young man and not feel overwhelming doubt. 

“Jake, you okay?” Castiel asked noticing that Dean’s spaced out, lost look. 

Dean blinked, and noticed Castiel staring at him. The scientist hadn’t gone for his shower yet and still had on his nerdy scientist disguise. How long had the man been standing there, just staring at him? “I’m good,” he answered, with a disarming smile that hid his true feelings. 

“Thinking about your old lover again?” Castiel asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. 

“No,” Dean answered with a slight shake of his head. He needed to tell Cass something to ease the young man’s mind. “I was thinking about my brothers. I miss them.” 

“You could call them if you want,” Castiel offered with a reminiscent smile. “I’m sure they want to hear from you.” 

“Can’t get in touch with them right now,” Dean answered. “Unreachable for the next couple of weeks.” 

He missed his brothers so much right then, not knowing if they were still alive or ever existed at all. With all that happened in the last week, Dean helping Castiel with the plans and machines, there was no way to know just how the continuum twisted. 

“I don’t want to stay in,” Castiel knew that something was up and just couldn’t stay here right now. He spent too much time alone in his apartment. Now that he had company, he wanted to go out and do things. 

“Cass, we shouldn’t go out,” Dean reasoned, as he leaned back in his seat. “We just got in and you said you wanted a shower. Plus, aren’t you tired?” 

“It can wait,” Castiel stated. “I don’t want to stay cooped up in here. I’m a prisoner in the lab. I don’t want this place to become another prison.” 

“What if you’re seen?” Dean asked, trying to talk Cass out of going out. They needed to stay out of Zachariah’s sight as much as possible. “I’m sure you don’t want Zachariah finding out about your fraud.” 

Castiel shrugged on his trench and grabbed his glasses. “He won’t. I have done this before, Jake.” 

“Do you really think it’s wise to be doing this?” Dean questioned. 

No one with Castiel’s brain should be working for the mob when they could be in some sterile lab, safe away from evil men. 

“I want to go out, Jake.” He looked around the apartment, as if the walls were closing him around him. “We need to go out.” 

Seeing that he wasn’t going to win, Dean let out a long sigh. He nodded and remained in place. “Okay. Where do you want to go?” 

“Movies,” Castiel admitted quickly, with a slight grin, “since last time we didn’t get to go.” He moved to the door, only to have Dean clear his throat. 

“You can’t go out like that,” the time traveler admitted with a wave of his hand. 

“What’s wrong with this?” Castiel questioned as he looked down at his clothes. “They don’t have a hole in them and they’re clean.” 

“True, but let me dress you,” He answered as he pulled at the knot of Castiel’s tie. “You can’t look like a creeper about to flash someone.” 

“What?” Castiel went wide eyed at the conversation. He wasn’t sure why Dean wanted him to change his clothes. 

“Come on.” Dean removed Castiel’s tie, at that before pulling the young man over to the dresser. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“I’m a grown man you know.” Castiel pouted, with his lips squished up and brow furrowed. “I can dress myself. I have been doing so for years.”

Dean dug through Castiel’s drawers, holding up clothes that were either too big, thread bare, strained, or sweats. “Do you have any clothes that fit?” He asked when he held up a shirt with a hole on the left elbow. 

“Or not so beaten?” He shoved the holey shirt back into the dresser only to pull out one with a massive red stain on the entire right sleeve. “Unless this is part of your disguise, it needs to be thrown out. It’s old, stained, and shouldn’t be worn again.” He explained

He threw the shirt on the bed. “Do you have anything suitable?” 

Castiel sighed and frowned. “I have a box of stuff that Father Michael got me for special occasions. I never looked at it, so I haven’t worn any of it, but it’s under the bed. He liked to buy me stuff thinking I would have some use for it.” 

Dean looked under the bed and found the plastic storage box. He pulled the box out from under the mattress then set it on the bed. He found a nice blue button up, and a soft, zip up, navy blue sweater. 

“Now this would look good for you; less ‘I’m going to flash my goods’ and more ‘I’m a respectable member of society’. And these slacks would be good with it.” He found a pair of gray khakis at the bottom of the bin. He laid the clothes on the bed then smirked at Castiel. “Just try it and see.” 

Castiel frowned for a good ten seconds before he sighed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he grumbled as he gathered up the clothes. “I’m only doing this because you saved me and I’m humoring you. I don’t think this is going to matter.” 

He went into the bathroom with that. A few minutes later, he came out, dressed in the chosen outfit. It was much better fitting accentuating his shoulders and narrow waist. “I think I look stupid.” 

“You don’t look stupid,” Dean assured with an ‘I did a good job’ smirk. “You look refined.” 

“Jake, I’m not going on a date.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, trying to figure out just why he needed different clothes. “There’s no reason for me….”

“Would Zachariah’s people recognize you if you look like this?” Dean questioned, before Castiel could finish. “What are they use to seeing you wear?” 

“My coat and the suit,” he admitted, a shred of understanding slipping into his thoughts. 

“So if we ditch the coat and the suit, you’re harder to spot,” Dean announced, before he moved toward the door. He paused for a second and turned back to Castiel. “Since you look more like an average guy, and less like a mad scientist, we need to do something with your hair.” 

The stuck up in the front, wide at the sides, gave the impression of a cross between a finger in a low voltage light socket and just rolled out of bed. It fit the disguise, but for this look, Castiel had to wear it another way. 

“What’s wrong with my hair?” Castiel bristled like a man completely uncomfortable and very unnerved with all the changes. “I have been wearing it this way for years!” He tried to slip around Dean to the door, only to get tangled up in his coat and fell right on his butt. 

Dean covered his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He wondered what the director would think of this. Dean thought the director might be impressed with his patience and his ability to perform under these circumstances. He offered Castiel a hand, and smirked when the young man accepted it. 

“I’m not asking you to dye your hair blue, Cass.” He explained easily, before he gently patted down the sides. “Run a comb through it. See what happens.” 

“This is foolish,” Castiel snapped and squared his shoulders. “This isn’t going to help throw off Adler’s men, and it’s a waste of time. Can we just go?” 

He wasn’t the stylish type, and these clothes didn’t suit him. He wanted his suit, coat, and his messy hair. He didn’t need to attract any attention, and he was sure that he would in this. He felt overdressed and underprepared. Castiel grabbed his glasses, and pushed them up the bridge of his nose as he pushed passed Dean. He didn’t want to fight anymore, and he still wanted to get out of the apartment. “Let’s go. Please?” 

Dean didn’t like that Castiel had the glasses and the hair, but a part of him thought it worked well enough. “Okay,” he answered, then changed the subject. “What do you want to see?” He asked once they were in the hallway. 

“There’s a late night showing of Jaws,” Castiel answered, as they made their way down the narrow, poorly lit hallway. “It’s supposed to be a new classic and I’m interested in the production.” 

“The shark movie?” Dean vaguely remembered the name Jaws from one of the rapid briefings he had before the jump. At the time, he wasn’t sure why his handlers were reading him in on movies and music, but now he was grateful for the history. 

“Yes, the shark movie,” Castiel deadpanned as he made his way through the outer door. His feet hit the sidewalk a second later. “The mechanical shark suffered a number of problems, and because of that, the director built suspense with music.” He waited until Dean was behind him before he started down the street. “The film was selected for preservation in the National Film Registry by the Library of Congress.” 

“Interesting bit of trivia there,” Dean admitted as they walked down the darkened street. He kept an eye out for any men in suits, or someone following the pair while Castiel sprouted out random facts about the movie. By the time they arrived at the theater, Dean thought he had heard the entire retelling of the movie itself and Adler’s goons hadn’t been spotted. 

Castiel paid for the tickets instead of trying to sneak into the theater and the strange woman from before was nowhere around. Both went into the plus column in Dean’s mind, and when they got inside, Castiel walked Dean around, showing him the old movie posters. Casablanca, The Maltese Falcon, Rear Window - with Castiel explaining the plot of each. 

“How often do you come here?” Dean asked before Castiel could launch into the plot of The Shining. 

“Not often,” Castiel answered as they made their way to their theater, “Father Michael liked coming here when he had free time, which wasn’t often. Said that people could learn a lot about faith from the movies.” 

They found their seats with ten minutes to spare. Dean made sure to check the faces of the few other movie goers before he sat down next to Cass. 

“After this, I want to show you something,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear when the lights went down and the previews started. 

Castiel thought about taking Jake’s hand during the previews, but decided against it. While he was attracted to Jake, he wasn’t sure if the older man was attracted to him. He didn’t want to ruin what he had now by moving too fast.

Dean knew enough about this century that you weren’t supposed to talk during a movie so he didn’t respond. He simply nodded, then turned his attention to the screen just in time to see a long haired, blonde woman running shirtless on a beach just before sunrise. Dean tilted his head as the woman dived into the ocean and swam away from the shore, with a young man trying to catch up to her. 

He watched her swim and heard the music take an ominous turn. The woman went under the water, and when she popped back up, she was screaming and being dragged across the screen while the man slept on the wet sandy beach. More screaming, more fighting and then she was pulled under the water again. She never came back up and Dean wondered why someone like Castiel would enjoy a move like this. 

Dean sat in the darkened theater, trying his hardest to remain still and not talk, when the theme music started while a group of children swam in the water. He tensed when the camera closed in on a child’s legs, as the music grew louder. He was about to lean over and tell Castiel something when the young man placed his hand on Dean’s thigh and squeezed. All the argument went out of him.

“It will get better,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s ear, making sure he didn’t disturb other viewers. 

Dean nodded, before he eased back into his seat. He got caught up in the action when the police chief chummed the water and the shark breached the surface. Dean covered his mouth with his hand at the line ‘you’re going to need a bigger boat’ to keep from laughing. He glanced over at Castiel, who shot him a dirty look but didn’t say anything. Instead they watched the rest of the movie, until the police chief blew up the shark. Dean watched the faces of the people passing, making sure that no one wanted to hurt Cass. 

“What did you think?” Castiel asked when they were the only two people left in the theater. 

“I’m not going in the ocean ever again,” Dean grumbled as they made their way out. “No offence to you, but why would you like a movie like that?” 

Castiel gave Dean the grumpiest face ever with his arms crossed over his chest. “It’s a horror/thriller that kicked off a cultural moment. People refused to get in the ocean for fear of sharks after the release. Even with all the production problems and going over budget….” 

“Okay I get it,” Dean wanted to end this, before Cass come really pick up stream for his argument. “You like the movie. I might not get it, but you like it.” 

“Next time you pick the movie,” Castiel announced as they made their way to the lobby, “and I’ll dissect your choice.” 

Dean chuckled at that. “Fine by me,” he answered. He wasn’t sure what he would pick, but he was sure he could find something interesting. 

“What did you want to show me?” He asked when they finally got out the theater. 

“Follow me,” Castiel replied, before he started in a completely different direction. 

Dean followed after the scientist, trying to figure out where they were going. He continued to keep watch for any kind of threat. With all the side streets, alleyways, and alcoves, Dean hated not having a complete map of the city. With Castiel taking a number of twists and turns, Dean wondered if the young scientist had managed to get himself lost and was now trying find his way back to the movie theater. He was just about to say something, when Castiel stopped in front of a rundown, graffiti walled, looked about to be condemned, abandoned building. 

“Cass, are you sure this is where you want to be?” Dean questioned as he surveyed the area. Shattered glass, shell casings, empty liquor bottles, and cans of spray paint littered the ground and the smell of human waste filled the air. 

Castiel ducked inside the building through a twisted metal door, and motioned for Dean to follow. 

The time traveler reluctantly did so trying to figure out why they were there. “If this is what you wanted to show me,” Dean commented, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, “I think it needs some work.” He could tell this once had been some kind of warehouse with floor to ceiling shelving and enough clearance between the aisles for a fork lift. 

Castiel let out an annoyed ‘Jake’ before he walked along the wall until he stopped at the fourth row of shelving. “Come on.” He grabbed something off the shelf that Dean couldn’t make out in the low light until Castiel flipped a switch. 

“Okay what is this?” Dean wanted to know what was going on. Why would there be a working flashlight in the middle of this building and how did Castiel know it was there? 

“Just come on,” Castiel responded before he made his way through the warehouse with ease. 

Dean huffed out a breath before he followed. He walked a step behind the scientist until the younger man stopped in front of grated drain. “The sewer?” 

“No, not that sewer,” Castiel sneered, before he handed Dean the light and told him to keep it steady. He bent down, grabbed the rusted metal, and pulled the grate off the wide opening before sliding it across the cement. Castiel took the light back from Dean and shone it on the side revealing a shiny, almost new, extension ladder. “You’re not afraid of enclosed spaces?” 

“No,” Dean answered. 

“Good,” Castiel replied before he tucked the light into his pocket. He started down the ladder with that. 

“This is not a good idea,” Dean grumbled to himself still unsure of what he was dealing with. He made his way down the ladder after Castiel’s head disappeared down the hole. He climbed down slowly, making sure he had a good grip on the rungs and he didn’t step on Castiel’s hands. By the time, he hit solid ground again, Dean thought he was at the center of the earth. “If you brought me down to some tomb….” 

The words died in his throat when the sound of a breaker being thrown followed the thump of florescent lights kicking on. He was shocked to see what appeared to be the earliest ancestor of the Jump platform. Several dry erase boards and red tool boxes surrounded the platform with fabrication and wielding equipment behind that. There were organized stacks of various materials arranged neatly along the walls. 

"What is this place?" Dean asked when he really got over the shock. 

“This is my real lab, Jake,” Castiel said as he walked around the room, explaining various pieces and parts. “Adler doesn’t know about this and I want to keep it that way.” 

“How in the?” Dean had to admit Castiel was one clever SOB if he kept something like this under wraps. Unlike the creation in Adler’s lab, this looked too much like the Jump Platform to fail if tested. “Have you tested?” 

“I found this place when I was in school,” Castiel admitted with a reminiscent smile. “The space above has been abandoned for years and according to some old city plans, it was an ammunitions warehouse during World War 2. Figured there had to be some kind of secret storage place underground, so I went looking. Found this place after a week of searching and made it my lab.” 

“I’m impressed,” Dean admitted with a grin. “A secret underground lab, and a world changing experiment? Gotta say, it’s very mad scientist. How do you power these anyway? Wouldn’t the city realize there’s a problem with an abandoned building using all this?” 

“Solar panels on the top of the building which no one knows about,” Castiel answered with a shrug. “Since the area is distressed no one bothers to check. I’ve been coming here for years, and aside from a few vagrants, no one else is around.” He paused while he walked over to the platform, only to continue a few seconds later. “When I first found this place, I thought for sure someone else would claim the space, but no one has, so I turned this into my lab.” 

“You’re not worried about someone finding this place?” Dean asked, unsure of what would happen if someone stumbled onto this. It was hard not to visualize how this space would match the agency, with a few consoles added and a lot more people working. He took a deep breath, and he blinked back the memories. He needed to know what steps Castiel took to protect this. “What if Adler tracks you down?” 

Castiel walked around the platform looking down at his work with a proud grin on his face. “I would be more worried about the homeless people that use the upper area to sleep sometimes than I would Adler. No one cares about this area anymore. There isn’t any kind of construction or demolition planned, and there’s nothing above ground to steal.” He shrugged at that, dismissing the idea. 

“How are you getting the materials?” Dean knew that Castiel didn’t have the financial backing to purchase the materials needed for all this. 

Castiel didn’t say anything for a while searching through the tool boxes then picking up a clip board attached to the side. He migrated over to the stacks, counting and writing down the numbers. 

“Cass.” Dean’s voice had an unsaid warning. Stealing from the mob was a deadly idea and Dean didn’t need that variable in the equation. 

“It’s better if you don’t know, Jake,” Castiel answered, keeping his back to Dean. The less people that knew this secret, the better and he didn’t want to bring someone like Jake into this. “It’s complicated.” 

Dean ran his fingertips through his short hair, a nervous habit he’d tried to break but never succeeded. “Are you stealing from your boss?” He blurted out, just wanting to get this out. “Adler is not that type to just let….”

“It’s not stealing.” Castiel sat down on the edge of the circular platform and leaned his head in his hands. “It’s not even from Adler. Father Michael came from money. No one knew that while he was alive, but when he passed, it came out. He lived a very modesty life when he served the church. He named me as his benefactor. It wasn’t enough to fund the project, but it was enough to start this. The rest is what I scavenge out the garbage.” 

Dean thought it would be for the best to keep Castiel talking. He wanted to get to know Castiel better so he could successfully complete this mission, even if he had serious doubts. 

“How do you picture yourself in ten years?” He looked around the lab, imagining Castiel working on the platform. “What’s the light at the end of the tunnel look like for you? What do you want to achieve?” 

“I want my own research company and a lab that isn’t underground,” Castiel answered with a wide smile. “I want to start a fund for poor students so they can study what they want.” He thought over his next statement then nodded. “I want a cat, and a place to call home. Someone to share it with and not have to hide. I want to make sure Father Michael would be proud of me.” 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Dean admitted, before he reached out and touched Castiel’s shoulder. He felt the man tense for a moment, then relax with an easy, soft grin. “It’s your light at the end of the tunnel. I don’t understand why work for Adler though? Why not just take your work and run?” 

He had to know what kept Castiel here in this place. “You told me you wanted your name along Einstein, Tesla and the rest. Working with Adler…” He stopped himself from going down that road. He could not get this involved with his target. He had a mission - a mission he didn’t like or believe in, but it was still a mission and this was still his job. The director chose him for this, and even with the doubts, he would not risk changing the time line. 

“I’m tired of running,” Castiel admitted, with a sudden weariness in his voice. He leaned forward just a bit looking much older than his twenty-one years. “There’s nowhere to run. Plus something tells me I need to stay. At least for a little while longer.” 

“Tired of running?” Dean knew that Cass ran away from his family because of his love of science and their lack of understanding. He also remembered that Castiel’s family kicked him out when the young man told them he liked men. 

“I want to have a home, a real home,” Castiel explained before he laid back on the platform to stare up at the ceiling. “A place that’s really mine, where I can bring people. I could start a family if I wanted, and not have to worry about looking over my shoulder.”

“Maybe one day you’ll have that,” Dean offered, before he looked away. He didn’t say that he wanted that day to be soon since he had to kill him. He couldn’t look Castiel in the eye anymore, not knowing what he had to do in a few weeks. 

“What are we sitting on?” Dean needed a subject change right now. 

Castiel bit the inside of his bottom lip, knowing this was not going to be good. He wasn’t sure how to explain this. “It’s my time machine,” he answered looking away from Dean. “I haven’t tested it but I think it would work.” ,

“I thought you said you didn’t have a prototype,” Dean narrowed his eyes, knowing that Castiel had lied to him. 

Castiel propped himself up on his elbows with a pitiful look on his face. “I don’t know if it works and I didn’t want to get my hopes up.” 

“You haven’t tested it?” Dean asked, trying to figure out where Castiel was with the experiment. He needed to know the process behind the machine, and how Castiel planned to work on this while he worked with Adler. 

“No test yet,” Castiel answered with a shrug, “it’s not ready. I need to add in some regulators.” 

“What are you using to build this?” 

Castiel stood up then offered Dean his hand without answering the question. “No more experiment talk,” he stated with a smirk. “I know it’s late but I don’t want to go home and I don’t want to stay here. We need to go somewhere else.” 

“Where would we go?” Dean asked trying to figure out what Castiel planned to do. “Would anything be open at one in the morning?” 

“We’ll find something,” Castiel admitted, before he made his way back to the ladder. “We can look around for a bit, and if we don’t find anything, we can go home.” 

Dean realized he wasn’t going to get any more information out of Castiel so he stood up and followed the scientist. “You’re going to leave on the lights?” 

“When you’re up the ladder, I’ll turn off the lights,” Castiel answered, as he stood off to the side. He looked over at Dean, then up the ladder. “I can climb this in my sleep. Pretty sure I have. Just go. I’ll be fine in the dark.” 

Dean shrugged then grabbed the rungs and started up. He was about half way there when he heard the breaker flip and the sound of Castiel’s feet on the rungs. 

“You okay down there?” He called out to Castiel, only to have the words echo in the small space. 

“I’m good.” The answer came a few seconds later, followed by the sound a hand getting a good grip on the rung. “Just keep moving.” 

“Word of advice,” Dean added, “build yourself an elevator. If you want to bring people down here, or just use this as a base of operations, you will need that. And put the lights on some kind of sensor.” Dean suggested as the words continued to bounce off the walls. 

“I will do that immediately, Jake,” Castiel sarcastically remarked on the way up, “I’m sure an elevator would be easy to install.” 

Dean scoffed just as his hands touched the cement of the warehouse floor. He pulled himself up then twisted so he could sit on the edge. He stood up a moment later and stepped away from the opening so Castiel could come up. 

A few seconds later, Castiel’s head popped up followed by his shoulders and chest. He used the same move as Dean only he didn’t sit on the side. He pulled the grate back over the hole before he turned to Dean. “We should go,” Castiel seemed excited to be going out on the town. 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm with that, a wide smile on his face. He led the time jumper out of the warehouse and down the street, using his goofy scientist side instead of the more mature one. He almost skipped when they reached the block. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a quiet, shy guy?” Dean asked as they made their way out of the area. “Why are you being this hyper little thing?” 

Castiel frowned slightly, giving Dean a look that read as ‘you hurt my feelings’. “I’m excited to have someone to go out with. Plus I showed you my lab. I haven’t brought someone down there.” 

“I’m glad you’re happy but aren’t you supposed to be this guy that loves science and nothing else?” Dean still had a hard time trying to figure out what was Castiel’s real personality. Maybe the goofy mask wasn’t just a mask. He wondered if he could stand Castiel for the rest of his time in the past. The first couple of days came back to Dean and he didn’t want to deal with that again. The headache just wasn’t worth it. 

“Who wrote the rules that said I’m only supposed to be meek and mousy and never have any fun?” Castiel didn’t like the idea that he had to be just one way all the time. “Would I have any fulfillment in life? I have my projects, sure but if I just stay in those lines, I would never open a door. Do you know how many regrets you would have if you just live like that?” 

“I thought scientists were all about the meek and mousy,” Dean joked as he nudged Castiel with his shoulder. “I don’t remember hearing about Einstein skipping along or going out late at night.” 

“Einstein had an illegitimate daughter with his first wife,” Castiel informed the other man. “She was born before they got married. He loved to sail and he didn’t wear socks. He had a bawdy sense of humor, and liked to tease people. His apartment door had a name plate that read ‘Albert Ritter von Steissbein. Do you know what that means?” 

Dean shook his head realizing that he shouldn’t have tried to label Cass. 

“The rough, loose translation is ‘Albert Knight of the Backside’.” Castiel offered that bit of a trivia with a half smirk. “One of the most famous photos of the man is one of him sticking his tongue out at the cameras. I can skip down the street if I want.” 

Dean just shook his head in that ‘I’m not going to argue but you’re wrong’ way. What would Sam, Adam, or the director think of this little scene - one grown man skipping merrily along, while he tugged Dean Winchester along? Sam and Adam would be laughing their asses off, Dean mused while they walked/skipped. The director would probably have him committed for a psych evaluation and remove him from the roster. 

Dean realized they had made it back to the livelier part of town when Castiel stopped at the corner of a still bustling street. A number of bars, night clubs, and other ‘adult’ establishments lined both sides and people walked in and out of the doors. 

“I thought you said you never wanted to drink again after the last time?” Dean remembered quite well just how strange a morning that was with Castiel clinging to him then having to carry the young man to the bath. 

“I will not get drunk,” Castiel announced as he tugged Dean toward a bar with a giant neon sign that read ‘Harvelle’s Roadhouse’. The pink, cursive script on top of the bold, white, block letters stood out against the wooden exterior. The scientist was determined not to do anything like he did last time. “You’re going to make sure I don’t drink too much. Like you said, a few beers and maybe a shot.” 

Dean opened his mouth to argue, only to have Castiel pull him to the door. A quick ID check by the bouncer, and the pair were inside. Dean found them a table in the back so he could keep an eye out for any potential problems. 

“One beer, Cass,” Dean warned, when Castiel ordered their drinks. “Don’t overdo it this time.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to reply only to have a pretty, young woman with shoulder length, straight, blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and pouty lips walk up to their table. Her white, lacy mini dress showed off her figure as she slid up to the younger man. 

“What’s your name?” She asked, letting her gaze roam over Castiel’s face. 

Castiel’s eyes went wide, his expression one of horror. Was he being hit on? He had no idea what do to, and he looked to Jake for advice, but got nothing but a grin. He couldn’t even answer the question because he kept swallowing nervously. When he finally managed to look up at the woman, he barely opened his mouth. 

“His name is Cass,” Castiel jumped when Dean answered for him with a relaxed, totally comfortable with this situation smirk on his face. “What’s your name?” 

“Chastity,” the blonde answered slowly, wiggling her hips, letting Castiel take in her figure. 

“Chastity?” Dean wanted to make sure he had the name right before he continued. When she made a little ‘mm-hmm’ noise, he added. “Would you like a drink?” 

Castiel picked up his glass and drained it in one go, before he wiped his mouth with his hand. He really didn’t want to see Jake flirting with some hot blonde, while he sat right across the table. His good mood plummeted, and all he wanted to do was go home. 

“I would like a dance,” she answered, and slid her hand over Castiel’s forearm. “Come on, baby, dance with a girl?” 

“I don’t know how to dance,” Castiel mumbled as he looked to Dean for support. “I don’t want to step on your feet.” He wanted to stay at the table, chat with Dean, and share some drinks. He didn’t want to dance with anyone and he wasn’t sure if he should. 

“We’ll go slow,” Chastity offered, before she gracefully eased Castiel off his seat. 

Castiel looked back over his shoulder, hoping Jake would rescue him, but that didn’t happen. He noticed that the older man kept his eyes on the pair as they walked out on the dance floor. 

“I really don’t know how to do this,” he explained to the woman when she stopped and slid her arms around his shoulders. “I don’t know where to put my hands or how to move my feet.” Absolute terror didn’t begin to describe what Castiel felt right now. He just wanted to get out there. 

Chastity smiled coyly at him, before she took his left hand and placed it on her right shoulder. “I’ll show you where to put your hands,” she explained, and slid his right hand around her waist, and placed it on the small of her back. “As for your feet, don’t bother to move them much. Just sway back and forth.” 

She put a little pressure on Castiel’s shoulders in time with the music until the pair moved together. “See that’s all you have to do.” They moved like that for a song verse without Castiel stepping on the woman’s feet, but the panicked, deer in the highlights, I can’t breathe look never left his face. 

“Don’t look so frightened,” she offered as they moved together. “You’re doing great.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “I think your boyfriend is a little upset that you’re out here with me and not him.”

“Jake’s not my boyfriend,” Castiel replied, much too quick. Sure he thought Jake was very attractive, but anyone that saw him would think that. Hell, he was pretty sure a blind person would like Jake was attractive because of his voice.

“We met a week ago. We work together.” 

Chastity quickly turned them so Castiel could see Dean. “That’s not the face of a man that’s just a friend. He hasn’t taken his eyes off you since we’ve been out here.” 

“I’m sure he’s just trying to make sure I don’t fall on you,” Castiel mused with a slight shrug. “I don’t think I’m very good at this.” He looked down at his feet, realizing they were glued to the floor. 

“You’re doing fine,” Chastity giggled. 

"I think I’m a little distracted anyways," he mumbled, ducking his head slightly as they danced. He glanced over her shoulder again trying to see if he could catch Jake’s eye. 

 

"You can't keep blushing every time you meet someone," Chastity explained, and touched his cheek, trying to get him to look at her. "What happens when you met someone you really like? You can't keep looking down on them in that situation."

The touch flustered Castiel even more and he stumbled, stepping on her foot before he pulled away. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled, before he shuffled off the dance floor to the security of his table. 

“You okay, Cass?” Dean asked when the scientist plopped himself down on the chair. 

“I am not designed for this,” he answered with his eyes on the table top, “I’m no good at this.” 

“What is this?” 

“Dancing,” Castiel grumbled, “I’m getting another beer.” 

He announced before he slid off his chair, and made his way to the bar. He stood at the bar, waiting for the bartender to notice him when Chastity tapped him on the shoulder. 

“I suggest you get one for him as well.”

He smiled before he turned to Jake, then nodded to Chastity. He held up two fingers with the word ‘beer on tap’. “And whatever she would like,” he added, as he turned his attention back to the dancer. 

“Sorry for stepping on your foot. I hope it’s okay that I brought you a drink.” 

She nodded with a wide smile and playful eyes. “That’s very okay,” she replied a hint of ‘you are so cute and puppy like’ in her tone. Chastity glanced over to Dean, trying to figure out where he fit in with the other man. 

“You should try dancing with him,” she advised when her attention turned back to Castiel. “A man like that would know how to dance and I’m sure he wouldn’t care if you stepped on his feet.” She stepped up to the bar with that before she walked away with her simple rum and coke letting Castiel muse over her words. 

Castiel sat one of the beers in front of Jake before he sat down again at the table. 

“I think I want to stay here for a while.” He leaned over the table so Jake could hear him. The young man drank his beer, while he looked around trying not to think about what Chastity told him. What if she was right? Maybe he should ask if Jake wanted to dance since he seemed interested. He lifted his glass, thinking about what he could say next. 

“Do you want to dance?” Castiel blurted out as he set the glass on the table. He was so worried that he had just destroyed the one friendship he managed to build. He wanted to kick himself for that. 

“I don’t dance,” Dean answered with a drag of his beer, “at least I don’t dance to this.” 

He shrugged, before he leaned back in his chair, watching the other patrons in the bar. He made eye contact with an attractive, long haired, brunette with a nice smile, and nodded. 

Castiel glanced over his shoulder to see what Jake looked at, only to frown when he realized Jake’s attention was on a girl. He sighed, before he downed the rest of his beer, then got up to get another. He remembered that Jake said he got dumped by a guy, but that didn’t mean Dean wasn’t attracted to women as well. He ran that idea over in his head until he had a strong drink in his hand. 

“What you got there?” Dean looked down at the almost black liquor in Castiel’s glass. “I thought you wanted me to keep you to beer.” 

“Irish Car Bomb,” Castiel answered, before he slammed back about half the glass. “I wanted to try this.” 

“Okay there,” Dean reached for the glass so Castiel didn’t drink this too fast, “slow down. We haven’t eaten anything.” 

“I’m not hungry,” Castiel grumbled while Dean led them back to their table. “I just want to have a bit of fun, Jake. Let me.” 

“Cass, this isn’t a good idea,” Dean warned when Castiel stumbled into his chair. He could tell that the alcohol was already hitting the thinner man’s system, and it was hitting it hard. 

“Why don’t we go back to your place? Maybe get some water and food in your stomach.” 

“Nope, I want to stay here,” Castiel answered, and drank down the rest of the alcohol. 

Dean rolled his eyes before he stood up, then eased the scientist up to his feet. 

“Come on.” He placed one of Castiel’s arms around his shoulders. “I’m getting you home.” He eased one of his arms around Castiel’s waist before they made their way out of the bar. 

The walk from the bar to Castiel’s apartment took close to an hour with Dean having to decipher drunken directions. 

Dean dropped Castiel into the center of the bed. He thought he might have to undress the younger man again, only to have Castiel surprise him by grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Dean ducked a shoe after Castiel kicked one off before toeing off the other. He didn’t have time to help with Castiel’s pants because they were off easily, enough leaving the scientist in socks and boxers.

Once Castiel stripped himself down to sleep comfortable, Dean moved into the kitchen. 

“Water,” Dean stated, back at Castiel’s side and pushed a glass to the chapped lips. “Drink, and then you get food.” 

Castiel managed to take the glass and followed Dean’s instructions. He finished the water quickly, before he stood up and grabbed Dean’s forearms. 

“You like women, don’t you, Jake? I saw how you looked at the pretty brunette.” He glanced down to Jake’s lips, noticing how full and pink they seemed in the low light. He wondered what they tasted like, and if they would feel as soft and tempting as they looked. 

“I like both,” Dean answered before he eased the young man back to the bed. “Come on, back to bed.” He pulled the covers over Castiel’s legs, trying to get the scientist comfortable. 

“No,” Castiel answered before he pulled Dean close. He stared at Dean’s lips a few heartbeats tracing his fingers along the back of Dean’s neck. 

“I don’t want to go to bed.” He kissed Dean, then rolling his hips as he did. “I don’t want to sleep alone,” he mumbled when he finally came up for air. 

“I like you, Jake, a lot. Stay with me?” 

“Of course, I’m staying,” Dean answered. He ran his hand through Castiel’s hair with a small, pleased smile on his face. “I’m not leaving. Don’t worry about that. I’ll be right here.” Now if the director knew this was going on, he would have pulled Dean from this mission but since he broke off all contact... no harm, no foul.

Castiel smiled and leaned forward, like he was going to kiss him again, but instead whispered to him. "You’re cuter when you’re relaxed like this, Jake." He moaned dropping his head on Dean’s shoulder, nudging his nose along the crook in the neck. 

“I liked how you kept looking at me in the bar.” He admitted with a half asleep, low voice. “Made me feel important, and like I was worth something.” 

Dean suddenly realized just how attractive Castiel really was. He wanted more than a few days with him. "You're a lot braver, smarter, and nicer than you know. I might even say you're handsome."

Castiel smiled before he laid down on the bed pulling Dean with him. “I’m the little spoon,” the drunk scientist mumbled, before he dropped off to sleep snuggling deep into Dean’s arms and pressing himself into the length. 

Dean laid there for a moment, trying to figure out what do to with this. He needed to get undressed without disturbing Castiel, because sleeping in his clothes wouldn’t be comfortable. He bent his knees a bit, letting his feet hang off the edge of the bed. Dean tried to unlace his boots one handed, but Castiel grumbled something in his sleep. He made sure that Castiel was asleep before he tried again only this time, Castiel took Dean’s hand and they laced their fingers together. 

“You’re warm,” Castiel mumbled pulling Dean’s arms around him. “Stop moving.” 

“I need to get undressed,” Dean whispered into the back of Castiel’s head. “I still got my boots on.” 

“Shouldn’t have boots in bed,” Castiel agreed sleepily before he turned so he was now chest to chest. “Get the sheets dirty.” 

“I’m going to take off my boots now,” Dean stated before he unlaced their fingers. He managed to twist enough to reach down then pull out the knots without kicking Cass off the bed. Dean kicked off his shoes then unbuckled his belt easing the leather out of the loops with a slight whoosh. “Give me a little space. I need to take my jeans off.” 

Even in his sleep, Castiel followed the order moving, back just a bit. Dean shimmied his jeans down his thighs before Castiel managed to drape himself over Dean’s body. 

“I’m not out of my pants, Cass,” Dean admitted, trying to think of a way to get his jeans down his calves then completely off. 

Cass solved that problem easily enough by nudging one leg in between Dean’s, then extending it down, pushing the denim along with his foot. 

“See that was easy?” He mumbled when Dean shucked his pants. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, mumbling something about warm hands, feet, and a wonderful smell. “Stay with me, Jake,” Castiel begged curling his fingers into Dean’s shoulders. “Don’t leave.” 

“I’ll stay as long as I can,” Dean answered, easing his arm under Castiel’s shoulders. He tried not to think about what would happen in a few weeks. 

Time Stamp: Director’s Present

“Dean, you better not be where I think you are,” the director snarled at the screen, then scrolled through a series of charts. “You are where I think you are. Why are you getting this close? Keep your distance. You know better than to do this, Dean.” 

He let out a frustrated sound and rubbed his temples. “Why did you go there? You know better. Dean, don’t do that. Stop following him.” He could tell from Dean’s reading that the man was involved in some type of physical activity. 

“Now you’re impressed?” The director questioned, like he would get a response. “What the hell could have possibly done that?” 

He tapped the screen, trying to pull up the proper readout. “Yeah that would have done it,” he admitted with a slight nod when he saw what he needed. 

“What are you two talking about now?” He wondered, with his attention on the little wave lengths. “Are you trying to dig? You’re trying to dig. Stop digging, Dean. It’s not going to be – well something made you stop. Good. Now just get back home and sleep.” 

“You are on a job. Rules are no drinking on the job.” He grabbed the device and shook it like an etch a sketch as if that would change the picture. 

“If you are even thinking about having a beer, I’ll make sure you’ll end up in quarantine.” He narrowed his eyes, willing to lines to move. “No, no, no,” he yelled at the handheld. “Do not do that! Don’t do that!” 

He let out a low, long growl when the readings finally changed. “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing. You better not be in that bed! Get out of that bed!” He ordered, scrubbing his hand over his face. 

“Do not be in that bed! If you are in that bed, don’t fall asleep. You hear me, Dean? Do not fall asleep. You get up and sleep somewhere else. This is not in the mission parameters. You are not allowed to do that.” 

The device beeped once then the lines jumped. “If you said what I think you said, I’m going to bury you in paperwork. You are well beyond the limits of what you can do.” He was so angry right now, that he wanted to fight Dean in an alleyway and beat some sense into him. 

“Dean Winchester, why must you do the exact opposite of what I ask?” The director put his head on the table, trying to relax enough so he could sleep. How long had it been since he had a good night’s sleep? Days, months, years? He couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t on high alert since he started this.


	9. Photon

Dean woke up to the phrase.

“You let me drink too much last night,” and a firm foot to his stomach, which sent him out of the narrow bed and crashing onto the cold floor. 

“What was that for?” Dean parried as he stood holding his stomach. He wasn’t hurt, but still, it was the principle of it all. Unlike his former bed mate, Dean’s head was clear and his stomach settled, but he didn’t deserve such a rude awakening. 

“I’m hung over,” Castiel admitted, covering his head with his pillow trying to block out all light and noise. “My head hurts, my stomach is trying to crawl out of my body, and I’m not sure if my arms or legs work.” 

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Dean grumbled, “but don’t do that again. It’s rude to kick the big spoon out of bed when they aren’t even awake. No, it’s rude to kick anyone out of bed if they’re sleeping.” He moved to the kitchen with that, letting Castiel suffer. 

Dean had just plated the bacon, when Castiel stumbled into the nook looking far too disheveled for someone in boxers and socks. “How do you manage to look like you’ve been through a washing machine, a dryer, and a tornado when you only been sleeping?” 

Castiel made some kind of sound that might have been ‘food’ before he dropped down next to the table. “Why did you let me drink so much? I thought you were going to keep me limited.” 

“I did,” Dean answered, before he set a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of the other man, “until you got up suddenly and came back with an Irish Car bomb.” 

“I drank a what?” Castiel tried to remember that, but came up empty. 

“What is even in that?” He glanced down at his plate feeling his stomach flip then lurch. 

Dean hurried over and stumbled Castiel into the bathroom. He eased the scientist down in front of the toilet then lifted the seat. Dean dampened a washcloth with cool water then placed it on the back of Castiel’s neck once Castiel’s dry heaves settled. 

“I’m still mad at you for letting me drink so much,” Castiel grumbled, with his head leaning back on Dean’s shoulder. 

“You wanted to drink that much,” Dean argued, feeling the contrast of the cool cloth and Castiel’s hot skin. 

“Still, you should have stopped me!” Castiel snapped. 

Dean rolled his eyes at that. “I’m not a baby sitter, Cass. I’m not going to hold your hand.” He might be helping clean up the mess now but he knew he had to let the man make his own decisions. 

“I want a shower,” he mumbled slowly getting to his feet. 

“Okay,” Dean nodded. He walked out of the bathroom with a ‘yell if you need me’ over his shoulder. 

Once he was out of the bathroom, he glanced over at tangled linens on the bed. It had been heaven sleeping next to another person, listening to the rhythmic sounds of breathing. No blanket gave off the same comfortable warmth of a living human. Cass’ drunken kiss flashed in his mind, and he touched his lips. This mission grew more complicated every day, and it grew harder and harder to keep himself personal. 

Twenty minutes later, Castiel emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. “I needed a shirt and some pants,” he stated at the sight of Dean’s face. He shuffled over to his dresser, grabbed what he needed, then disappeared behind the door again. When he reappeared, he was dressed in a plain white tee and a pair of jeans. 

Dean just held up another plate full of hot food without saying anything more. They ate in silence. 

“I need to go to the lab,” Castiel mentioned while he put his plate in the sink. He felt a lot better now after the hot shower, and with some food in his stomach. “I want to work on a regulator.” 

Dean lifted an eyebrow in reply. “I better get dressed then.” 

“My lab, not Adler’s,” Castiel wanted Jake to know that he was going to work on his own project instead of something for the mob boss. 

“You sure about that?” Dean wasn’t too sure if Cass should be working in a lab if he couldn’t focus. 

“I’m better,” Castiel answered with a nod. “It wasn’t as bad as the last time.” 

“Still need to get dressed,” Dean chuckled once just to show there were no hard feelings. “Better yet, I need a shower then get dressed.” 

“I’ll wait,” Castiel agreed. 

Dean showered quickly then dressed without much fanfare. He was surprised that Castiel wanted to bring him back to the underground lab so soon but he wasn’t going to question it. He needed to stay close anyway, and this just helped in that matter. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he didn’t expect to see Castiel at the doorway ready to go. The scientist had combed his hair and put on shoes while Dean still needed his boots. He glanced at the tidy, simple, side part and the front that swooped over the top of the forehead. 

“So you do own a brush I see,” he teased, moving over to the other side of the bed to search for his boots. One he found easily enough at the side of the bed, but the other one had managed to get kicked across the room to the chair in the corner. He followed Castiel out the door once he laced his boots. 

They had been in the lab about ten minutes with Castiel working on a power console, when he started mumbling to himself. Dean didn’t understand what exactly the scientist wanted, but he wasn’t about to stand there and watch Castiel drive himself to madness. 

"Well let's see. Do you have the plans?” Dean asked after the third time Castiel tried to explain to him what he was trying to do. All Dean got so far was something kept spiking the power, and Cass was frustrated that he wasn’t explaining it well. “Maybe if I look them over and brainstorm..." 

“All my research is over there.” Castiel pointed to a several unlabeled boxes shoved in the corner. 

He walked over to the stack, pulled the box he wanted, then opened up a rather large folder. It wasn’t the one he needed so it went back into the box. The second one he pulled, he handed over to Dean. Sketches, project notes, scientific calculations, and one very detailed diagram of Castiel’s machine along with the explanation about how it worked was inside. 

“Maybe you should start locking this up?” Dean suggested as he looked through another box. “Alder might come here and steal your files. He could hand them over to another researcher after he kills you.” Dean watched Castiel organize the files, when something in the notes caught his eye. “Okay, big problem, you can’t modify the neutrinos. It’s impossible.”

“Adler doesn’t know about this place.” Castiel thought he’d told Dean this last night, “and even if he did, the notes are incomplete. It’s a form of encryption so only I would be able to read them.” He looked down at the file in his hands then back to Dean. “Wait. What do you mean this is impossible?” 

“There are only three types of neutrinos,” Dean answered still looking through the files. “You would have to change the structure of the universe.” 

Castiel took the files away quickly, looking at the older man suspiciously. “Who are you, Jake?” His bottom lip trembled at the thought brewing his head. “How come you showed up so conveniently when I needed help? I was being chased by Alder’s men and you just appeared out of nowhere. Then you just believed me when I told you about my experiment. At first I thought you didn’t take me seriously and were going along with it.” 

He felt bile rise in his throat as his panic grew. “You said you can’t help with the experiment, but here you are giving me advice and sprouting off all these facts about the universe and the space time continuum.” 

The pieces, Jake’s refusal to work on the machine, his easy belief in Castiel’s theories, remaining close to Castiel all the time, fell into place and his heart sank. Jake wasn’t here because he wanted to be. No one stuck around Castiel if they didn’t want something from him. Jake was here because –

“You’re a spy, aren’t you?” He yelled, feeling the ground tilt underneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight down the wave of discord. “Of course you are. You’re working for Adler, aren’t you? Why else would such a good looking guy like you agree to stay with a total loser like me?” 

His chest tightened, making it hard to breath. “Get out, Jake. Just get out. Climb up the ladder and go back to Adler. Tell him everything. I have a secret lab. I’m not really working for him. Tell him I have no clue what I’m doing and I’ve been wasting his time and money.” He grabbed his chest, gasping for breath, knowing this was the perfect con and he had walked right into it. He slumped over on his side knocking the boxes, scattering his folders and papers. “Just leave!” 

“Cass, calm down.” Dean eased Castiel into his lap before he reached out and placed his hand on Castiel’s chest, just over his heart. “You’re having a panic attack. Just breathe.” He rubbed small circles over the spot. “Try to breathe in slow and deep.” 

“You’re a spy,” Castiel accused, his throat raw and scratchy while he scrambled away from Dean. “You’re a spy and I trusted you.” 

“What?” Dean couldn’t believe that Castiel accused him of being a spy for Adler. “No, Cass, I’m not a spy. I would not do that to you.” 

Castiel forced himself into a seated position, wary of Jake. “I just met you when I invited you to stay with me. I didn’t even think it was suspicious. A guy like you, seemingly interested in a weak, science loser like me. ” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean needed to talk Cass down if he could. “A guy like me interested in a guy like you? You're not a science loser. You're not even a loser! Why do you think that?” 

He needed to make Castiel believe him. “You’re smart, and didn’t you tell me you carried me to your place? That doesn’t sound weak to me, and I'm not a spy! Adler’s not my boss!” No, the faceless, never seen director was his boss, but Castiel didn’t need to know that. 

“How do you know about the science then?” Castiel demanded, still worried that Jake was some kind of conman. 

“Cass, if you want to manipulate the time stream and not blow up the universe, you can’t do that on a massive scale,” Dean explained easily. “Think about early NASA program. The theories, the physics, the mathematics, it all proved that only small scale manipulations will work.” 

That was true. Time travel worked because it didn’t try to manipulate the time continuum on a large scale. Going back a century used the same amount of manipulation as going back an eon. 

Castiel looked at Dean sadly, shaking his head. He just couldn’t believe that someone as handsome as Jake would willingly be around him. His own family didn’t want him around so what made this man so different? 

“How can I believe you? I don’t know anything about you, Jake.” He chewed the inside of his bottom lip before he continued. “You just showed up out of thin air, like some perfect, deadly, angel. I take you into my home, tell you my hopes and dreams while letting you see my notes. I didn’t even ask for your I.D.” 

He made a ‘I sucked on a sour lemon’ face before he shook his head. “I have no clue about you. I know nothing about you at all.” He paused for a moment rubbing his own chest. “Why does it hurt so much?” 

Dean approached Castiel like he was a frightened animal backed into a corner. He didn’t want to get hurt and he didn’t want to scare Cass anymore. 

“What do you want to know about me?” He held his hands up, and out palms facing the other man. “Ask me anything and I’ll answer. Would that make you feel better?” 

Castiel nodded and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was so unsure of himself right now. He let Jake into his life without any kind of safety nets or background checks. No matter how grateful he was, now he realized he should have taken it slow. He let a spy into his home, and he saw the work room and the secret lab. How could he have been that stupid? 

“How did you know to show up at the right time? When I needed you the most?” 

Dean took a long, deep breath, letting his chest fill, then slowly blew it out. It gave him enough time to think of a start of a cover story. 

“I showed up at the right time because I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I had just broken up with my lover and left his apartment. There was a fight and I didn’t take my usual route.” He stopped to measure Castiel’s response, and noted the man wasn’t so drawn in and fearful. 

“I wasn’t sure where I was, and considering I was new to the area, I got lost. I’m going to touch you now,” he added, as he went over and placed his hand on top of Castiel’s. “Just relax for a second, please? I can’t tell you why it hurts but maybe it’s because you didn’t think you deserved to be rescued? You’re smart, Cass. You built all this without help. You’re an awesome person, but you have no confidence.” 

Castiel looked over to him hopefully, but he felt so tired and weak. He gave a small smile, still unsure of what should happen next. At least he had a general answer, but still, it could all be a lie. How could he find out Jake’s history? 

“What did you think about it when I told you about my experiment?” He searched Jake’s face for a sign -that Jake thought he was crazy and this was all a hoax. “You thought I was crazy, didn’t you?” 

“No.” Dean shook his head, before he found himself seated at Castiel’s side. “I don’t think you’re crazy at all.” 

“You don’t believe in time travel, do you, Jake?” Castiel needed him to be a spy, to have lied this whole time because that made sense. A spy would have to stay close, keep Castiel in sight, no matter how disgusting the target. “It’ll never work. You know it, but you needed to stay close to me because that’s what whoever you’re working with told you to do.” 

“I do believe in it,” Dean answered, “I believe that you can go back into the past and visit some amazing places. I think you can make it work. And I’m staying close to you because I want to. I’m not working with anyone to steal your work.” 

He held out his arm so Castiel could lean against his chest and shoulder if he wanted it. “Cass, I’ve been here about a week and you’ve tried to sneak into a movie theater, got drunk twice, and we haven’t spent any time apart. I would have to check in and report. If I was a spy, I would take pictures of your notes. Have you seen me do that?” 

“No,” Castiel admitted softly, tucking his chin to his neck. “I haven’t seen you do any of that.” 

“I’m not a spy, Cass,” Dean repeated with an intense passion. “I’m not a spy. I’m not here because I want to steal your work. I didn’t get this close because someone ordered me to. I’m here, because you let me and I got close because I wanted to be here.” 

He hoped that Castiel believed him because it was the truth. He wasn’t after the research, the notes, or the time machine. “I’m not a spy and I’m not using you, Cass.” 

“Give me something, Jake,” Castiel pressed himself against Jake’s side taking the comfort even if it was false. “Tell me something that would make me believe you.” 

“When I was four, my mom died in a fire,” Dean began, trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. “My dad put my baby brother in my arms and told me to run out the house. He tried to save mom but he couldn’t.” He stared ahead, unblinking. 

“For a few years, my dad crisscrossed the nation, looking for her killer. He was sure it was arson, but no one else thought so. The investigators said it was faulty wiring, but that didn’t stop him. He drank to forget then realized the bottom of a bottle kept the demons, the monsters, the pain away. He was a mean drunk by the time I was five. It was bad.’ 

He rarely told this story to anyone. None of his past lovers knew about this and he was sure that no one at the agency, including Sam and Adam knew the complete truth. He kept it from the Director, the doctors, his instructors, and only mentioned that his mom had died and his dad remarried some years later. The rest he just skipped over. 

“I raised my little brother, took care of an infant when I couldn’t reach the counter top. I thought it would be like that for the rest of my life. I was eight, Sammy was four, and we were in this run down shit-hole hotel for Christmas. Dad had been gone for about a week, looking for some information about some arsonist. I was asleep when this guy kicked in the door. Didn’t see his face, he didn’t say anything, but he grabbed me and I start screaming. I kicked and I screamed and I fought.” The only other person in the world that knew this part was his father. Sammy was too young to remember, thank god, and that’s the way Dean liked it. 

“That’s when he told me to calm down and I realized it was my dad. Scooped up Sammy, bundled the both of us into the back seat of his car. Don’t know what got my dad so scared. but it was something. He drove straight until the tank ran dry, and we ended up in Wisconsin. Dad got a job as a mechanic, met a lady named Kate, stopped drinking, and then my half-brother Adam came along. I got a family, Sammy and Adam got to be kids. Adam and I played baseball,l and Sammy played soccer. It was good. Still is good to be honest.” 

It was the truth. After John met Kate, Dean grew up like a typical kid without the total responsibility of taking care of his younger brother. Dean had birthdays with cake, ice cream, presents, and parties with friends his age. Kate didn’t try to replace Mary as Dean’s mom, but when he needed a mother’s touch, she was there. John was a good dad after he got clean. Still went to meetings even though he hadn’t had a drink in years. Dean never asked John about that night, because whatever happened, John changed for the better. 

“That’s your life story?” Castiel found himself believing everything. No one was that good a liar. Jake’s voice and expression had been one of a man that lost a lot early on, and then, somehow built a solid life. 

“Early part,” Dean answered blowing out a long, soft breath. 

Castiel leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder before he closed his eyes. “What’s his name? Your ex?” 

“Benny.” Dean didn’t need to lie about that. He dated a man named Benny until a month before this jump. Dean’s job and the secrecy around it drove a wedge between them, strangling any chance of a real relationship. Same story with Lisa and Cassie, and it would continue until Dean found someone that could live with the secrets and take them to the grave. 

“He was a great guy, helped me out of a tough jam when no one else could. It was good, but then something happened and it crashed and burned. Then I met you. That’s the end.” He shrugged at that, unsure of what exactly would happen next. 

“If this works, and you get the chance, would you go back and save your mom?” He asked, no longer thinking about Jake being a spy. 

There wasn’t a day that went by that Dean didn’t think about doing just that. Even tried it once and discovered a complete void. The date, time, and location coordinates registered as classified and forbidden. 

“I would try.” Dean barely managed to say the words. “I would try.” 

Castiel looked over at Dean, hopefully a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m glad you’re not a jump subject. I’d feel horrible if you went back and didn’t get a chance to save your mom. Or worse, if you got sent back on a mission and something disastrous happened.” 

He looked over at the incomplete platform. “What would happen if someone goes back because of my machine, and doesn’t make it home?” 

Dean shook his head with a slight smirk. “I would love to jump,” he admitted proudly. He was damn good at his job and he wasn’t about to let Castiel doubt that. 

“I’ve seen your notes, Cass. You have pages and pages of safety protocols. I’m sure I read that jumps would only be a few minutes at most.” He touched Castiel’s shoulder then nodded. 

“Could you imagine what it would be like to see the past? What would it be like to experience something like that?”

“It would be amazing,” Castiel admitted with one of those very confident smiles. “I would love to see the Coliseum when it was new watching ancient history unfold before your eyes. It’s exciting.” 

Dean nodded, but really, being an agency man didn’t allow for pleasure trips and the Agency was he only entity with the technology and the brain power to do that. Dean gave Castiel a confused look when the young man chuckled. 

“What was that for?” 

Castiel grinned and shook his head. “I just thought about how you would be a jumper. I can’t see you following orders at all. You would do the exact opposite of what you were told. Drive your bosses insane.” 

“Hey, I can follow orders,” Dean remarked, “and if I was a jumper, I would be the best.” 

Castiel let out a loud laugh. “I could see you throwing the receivers under a moving car or something. Jake, you’re not that type of person that would want someone keeping tabs on them when they are working.” He tilted his chin toward the empty space to his left. “You would stress out every person that worked with you.” 

“Come on.” Dean decided it was enough talking for today. He wouldn’t help with the time machine but he could keep Cass company while he worked. “Your machine isn’t going to build itself. Time for the mad genius to get to work.”

Castiel grinned widely at the praise before he untangled himself from Dean. He picked up the files and folders, only to have his phone chirp. 

“Damnit,” he cursed before he checked the number. Adler paged him. “We need to head to Adler’s. He wants me to get back to work,” Castiel complained, with a disgusted expression on his face. He didn’t want to go there. He wanted to stay in his lab and work on his machine. 

“I’ll go with you,” Dean answered, with a sour expression on his face. 

He wanted to keep Castiel as far away from Zachariah as he could. He had limited time with Castiel to begin with, and when they were at Adler’s, Dean didn’t get this part of Castiel.


	10. Frequency

Castiel didn’t have enough time to go back to his apartment and change into his rumpled, flustered, suit, the messy hair, and glasses so when they arrived at Adler’s the mobster immediately noticed the change. 

“Looks like you’re trying to impress someone,” he snarked, with a calculated smirk and eyes on Dean. “This doesn’t really improve your looks, but at least it makes you look like you might know what you’re doing.” He chuckled at his insult before turning his attention to Dean. “You really should join me today. I’m visiting some of my better properties then taking my boat out on the river.” 

Castiel slid his arms around Dean’s waist letting his hands rest on Dean’s hips. He wasn’t about to let Zachariah take Dean away from him. He might be younger than the green eyed man but he wasn’t about to leave Dean with Zachariah. Castiel thought he made that crystal clear yesterday but apparently Zachariah still had doubt. 

“Jake needs to help me today,” Castiel eased Dean around Zachariah quickly only to have Adler grab Dean’s arm. 

“You need to say yes to me, Jake,” Zachariah explained. “I wouldn’t want something to happen. You know how dangerous labs can be.” 

Dean glared at the hand on his arm before he jerked free. “It’s safer to work in pairs in a lab. One person spots the other. Now I really should help Cass.” He walked quickly toward the plastic sheeting. “Let’s get to work on the problem you were having.” Dean encouraged Cass to hurry up and escape behind the locked doors of the lab. 

“I’m a little frightened,” Castiel admitted when the door closed with a loud thud sealing them off the outside. “Zachariah is getting far to forward. He’s not happy and if he’s not happy, he’s dangerous. I’m not sure what he’s going to do next. My time might not be very nice or depending on his mood, might not happen at all.” 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest scowling at the door. He wanted to stab Zachariah in the face repeatedly then kick him while he was down. “Let’s make it look good for the camera.” 

Castiel nodded but he hated being here. He needed to be somewhere else, somewhere that Adler couldn’t reach them. He smiled when he realized he could get Dean away from Zachariah once he finished his machine. He moved around the lab the beginning of devious plan formed in his head. “Come on, Jake, we have work to do.” 

“I’m talking about this piece right here,” Castiel flipped to the plans of the item in question. “It’s supposed to regulate the flow but something isn’t working. I have made it bigger. I’ve used different materials thinking the molecular weight was wrong. Nothing seems to work and it just buckles.” 

Dean read over Castiel’s notes before he flipped back to another page. “That’s not your problem,” he answered as he laid the folder on the floor so the pages could be side by side. “It’s not that piece that’s failing. Do you see it?” He knew he wouldn’t be able to tell Castiel the answer but maybe all Castiel needed was a fresh set of eyes. 

“The connection?” Castiel’s wrinkled up his forehead as he looked over Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s science made sense but he wasn’t too sure. “But without the fluctuation the system would buckle.” That had always been Castiel’s understanding. 

“It’s not going to buckle,” Dean pointed to the notes in the margin. “See here? You tested this and it buckled. I’m telling you Cass, it’s not the piece that’s buckling.” 

The pair discussed Dean’s theory for several minutes before they agreed to try the new joint. Castiel smiled as he reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder again. “Jake, you are quite the assistant.” He complimented with a half grin. “I ‘m glad you chose to stay with me and not side with Adler.” He sighed and shook his head because he pulled Dean into this situation. Adler had his sights on Dean because Castiel wanted someone around. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m not better than he is, working you this way.” 

“You’re smarter than he is,” Dean admitted with a sly grin, “and all I’m doing is making you look good for the camera.” 

“Thank you for the compliment,” Castiel responded with a wide grin. He glanced up at the camera before he leaned forward. “I have an idea that might get Zachariah’s attention off of you.” He kissed Dean with that making a great show for the cameras. 

“You’re much better than Zachariah,” Dean remarked when they finally broke apart. “Much better looking and you’re not a mobster.” 

Castiel laughed with Dean’s words. “Now that we got that out of the way,” he pretended to wipe his forehead, “let’s get to work. I have a bunch of theories but all of them seem to be lacking. I think someone with your experience could offer some advice.” 

“Yeah, my experience,” Dean parroted as they moved to the machine. He looked over the notes Castiel left stacked on the base. “Well, what about your convertor?” Since this wasn’t the real time machine, Dean thought it would be fine to help Castiel build this one. “From the plans, it doesn’t look like it has enough power to bend the continuum.” He pointed to Castiel’s diagraph. “See right there? Compared to the size of the device, it’s just not big enough to handle the load.” 

“You think that just making it bigger would work?” Castiel asked as he looked over Dean’s shoulder at the graphs. “I know it’s all theoretical but how much larger will it need to be? I took the only one that didn’t explode apart to study. I had to ask Zachariah for more money to get the right components and materials. That caused the life or death, beaten and bruised, marathon you stepped in.” He paused for a second then shifted his eyes to the camera. “Did I thank you for that properly?” 

“I think that letting me stay with you is thanks enough,” he nudged Castiel in the shoulder with that. “What kind of components and materials did you want?” 

“A new flux generator for one,” Castiel began as he scratched the back of his head. He slipped on his mask so Adler wouldn’t grow suspicious. “Fans, titanium rods, grating for the support beams, new monitors,” he looked over at the shell, “everything needs to be revamped. If someone tried it now, I’m sure it would create a massive black hole.” He wanted to say something else only his stomach got the better of them. Castiel rubbed his stomach with a smirk. “And I need to eat.” 

“Think Adler would let us out of here since we just arrived?” Dean jotted down the list and compared it to the diagraph. “You are going to need all that and more. It’s going to take a lot of money and some time. This stuff, you can’t find it in the garbage.” 

Castiel leaned in forward before he smirked. “Maybe you should take Adler up on his offer for the river cruise then knock him out and steal his wallet.” He teased before he put his hands on Dean’s shoulder. “No, don’t do that. I wouldn’t like it.” He looked at Dean like he was the most important person in the world. 

“I think you’re starting to like me, Cass,” Dean teased with a slow smirk and half-lidded eyes, “because the last person that looked at me like that, I got laid.” 

Castiel didn’t respond to that just looked at Dean with a stunned expression. He blinked a few times as the thought ran through his head. “Was that a flirtation? Do not flirt with me if you’re not serious. I don’t take it well.” 

Dean covered his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh at the nervous, slightly distressed look on Castiel’s face. “Did I make you blush? Are you blushing?” 

Castiel turned even redder going from a light pink to a bright red. He turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm…I…that’s not the point. It doesn’t matter if I’m blushing.” 

“Have you ever been?” Dean wanted to know if Castiel had ever been with another person before but closed his mouth when he saw how uncomfortable Castiel was. 

“I haven’t,” Castiel admitted with his eyes on his feet. He couldn’t bring himself to look Dean in the eyes. “I never had occasion,” he grumbled. 

Dean stored that away in the back of his head for now but moved on from the subject. “So what now?” He asked with a nod toward the door. “Do you want to stay here and try to figure out how to make everything work?” He waved a hand over at the scattered parts, tools, and materials a sly half smirk on his face. “Or do you want to call it a day and try some daring jailbreak?” He saw this as the opportunity to get Castiel away from Adler for good. Cass spent too much time in this lab building random parts for a fake machine when he should be in his real lab working on his project. 

“If we try and sneak out,” Castiel sighed heavily with a sober expression, “and Adler notices, I have to deal with another life or death chase. I don’t want to do that again.” 

“Then we don’t sneak out,” Dean answered before he tugged Castiel toward the door. “We leave through the front door and if anyone tries to stop us, well, let them. You outran them once and I’m a pretty good shot.” 

“Jake,” Castiel’s expression made it clear he didn’t think the plan would work, “he’s a mobster that wants me to work. He kills anyone that crosses him.” 

“I’m not letting you stay here,” Dean put the proverbial down on that. “Adler is not going to order you around anymore. I’m getting you out of here.” He grabbed Castiel’s arm and walked him over to the door. “Come on, we’re walking and you’re not coming back.” 

Castiel tapped in the code with a heavy groan because he knew this was going to be trouble. “I really hope you have a weapon because there will be fight.” He flinched at the booming clank as the doors slid open. 

“We aren’t going to need a weapon,” Dean offered as he took point. He checked for security guards then motioned for Castiel to follow. “Clear,” he told Castiel when the scientist wouldn’t come along. 

“This isn’t a good idea, Jake,” Castiel admitted but went with Dean anyway. He watched the door close before they moved from the plastic sheeting. “Zachariah will be waiting.” 

“Boys,” Zachariah’s voice greeted them before the mobster stepped into their path, “you just got here. I don’t think it’s wise to be taking a break.” Two men flanked him then both with weapons drawn. 

“He needs something to eat,” Dean explained before he placed a steady hand on Castiel’s back then pushed until the scientist moved. “I’m sure you don’t want him weak and distracted.” He hoped Adler wouldn’t question that and let them leave. He could help Cass pack up his apartment and they could get well away from the mob. 

“What I want,” Zachariah pulled Dean’s hand away from Castiel’s back, “is for Castiel to work and to stop wasting my time.” He jeered before he pushed Dean toward his guards. “Now you are coming with me and my little, humble scientist is going to finish his work.” One of his cronies roughly grabbed Castiel by the arm and pushed him toward the lab. “No one has to get hurt if you do what I say.” Zachariah petted Dean’s head with a ‘I’m better than you’ smirk as he looked down his nose. “I spent too much money on him for something like you to turn him away from me. You are such a pretty boy. I’m sure I can find the perfect position for you in my organization.” 

Dean swung without thinking only to have a gun jammed under his jaw with Zachariah on the floor. 

“Now that wasn’t very smart,” Zachariah snarled as he wiped the corner of his mouth checking for blood. “You’re an assistant. You’re replaceable.” He explained. 

“No, he’s not,” Castiel growled before he slammed his foot into the knee of the man holding Dean. He disarmed the guard then pointed the pistol at Zachariah’s head. “We are leaving, right now.” He demanded before he pulled Dean to him. Castiel fired one shot that chipped the uninjured guard in the upper leg when he moved towards them. 

“You’ll regret that, Castiel,” Zachariah jeered, “all of your work is behind those doors. I will get in there and when I do,” his lips twisted into a snarl, “you’ll never be born.” 

“Good luck with that,” Castiel kept the gun on Zachariah as he and Dean made their way to the door. “No one but me will understand those notes.” He didn’t need to add that all the notes were fake just Russian comic book lines that he translated into English. 

With Dean pulled close, Castiel slowly backed out of the building with the gun pointed at the trio. 

“Run,” he ordered once they were out the door. 

The pair took off down the street looking over their shoulders every few steps. They ran several blocks, turning every couple of corners, before they ended at a small alleyway. They stopped, caught their breath with their hands on their knees. 

“Where the hell did that come from?” Dean asked when he stood up straight. “Those were some kick ass moves.”

“I saw it in a movie,” Castiel admitted before he put the safety on then handed Dean the gun. “I figured I would try it.” 

Dean slid the gun into his jacket pocket then shrugged. He paused when he remembered Zachariah’s words. The mobster was going after Castiel. 

“We need to get you somewhere safe,” Dean needed to replay Castiel’s ‘save my life’ favor, “I’m sure that Zach isn’t going to take you running off lightly.” 

“Let’s go to my lab,” Castiel offered before he made toward the mouth of the alley, “no one knows about it and it’s safe.” 

Dean took hold of Castiel’s arm before he got step into the light. “I don’t want you going out there. Alder’s men might be looking for you. We need to figure out a way to get you to the lab without being seen.” 

Castiel gave Dean a ‘are you serious? How do we do that look?’ glare before he walked toward the back of the alley. He had no idea what to do right now but he was glad to be away from Zachariah. “The lab is the safest place to be.” 

Dean sighed heavily before he nodded his head. “Yes, that’s true but it’s getting there that’s the problem.” He didn’t need Zachariah tracking them back to the lab and finding the real machine. He hated to think what would happen if Alder got his hands on the machine and started changing history. If Adler got to the machine, there was only so much Dean could do to protect Castiel. And what would happen to the future if they changed the past? “We need to stay hidden right now. Make a break for the lab when it’s dark.” 

“So we’re going to hide in an alleyway?” The look on Castiel’s face made it clear that he didn’t think that plan would work at all. “That doesn’t make a lot of sense. Can we at least go to my apartment? I can gather my notes. Get showers, pack up clothes? You know the stuff we’re not going to get to do once we hole up in the lab?” 

It made sense, Dean knew it made sense but a part of him didn’t want Castiel out in the open. His bag was still in Castiel’s apartment along with all the clothes and food. The underground lab didn’t have a place to cook or sleep. Maybe they could pack up enough of the apartment and move it? “Okay, we go to the apartment but we are careful. If we see anything strange, we run.” 

Castiel nodded before he edged toward the mouth of the alley with Dean looking over his shoulder the entire time. He felt Dean’s hand on his upper arm warning him that he needed to be cautious. He peeked around the corner checking for any of Adler’s men before he eased out of the alley. Castiel nodded to Dean who nodded back before the time traveler followed Castiel down the street. 

Dean kept looking around, searching for any signs of a threat, taking in every detail and cataloguing all the faces they passed. No one was going to hurt Cass, not after the younger man saved his life. Dean Winchester was not the kind of man that just left a debt unpaid and he owed Castiel. Screw this mission, he would figure out a way to keep Castiel alive when the deadline passed. The young scientist didn’t deserve a bullet in the head or chest after what he did for Dean. 

Decision made and set, Dean nodded to himself before he edged ahead of Castiel. He kept one hand on the grip of the gun just in case. He took point with Castiel tucked just a step behind. Dean motioned for Castiel to stay back when they reached the apartment building. He checked out the hallway and made sure the door was firmly in place before he reported to Castiel and gestured for him to come inside. 

“I told you, Adler wouldn’t set foot in this area,” Castiel reminded Dean before he unlocked his door then twisted the knob. He stumbled when Dean grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back. 

“I’m going in first, wait here,” Dean stated with a slight pat to the waist then eased around Castiel. He checked in the closet, under the chair and bed, and in the bathroom before he opened the door fully. “It’s safe. Be quick. Pack up what you need, leave the rest.” 

“Yes,” Castiel answered with an annoyed eye roll and a heavy sigh. “Zachariah wouldn’t come after me here. He’s focused on getting into that lab.” He stated as he stepped over the threshold then closed and locked the door. “He thinks all my secrets are behind those doors. He doesn’t know that it’s all fake. Trust me, Jake. We have time.” He moved toward the bathroom. “I’m taking a shower. If you want to start packing up the workroom, you can but I’m not in a rush. Take a nap or just relax for a few minutes.” 

Dean crossed his arms over his chest with a disbelieving look. He didn’t like Castiel’s lack of urgency and the casual dismissal of Zachariah. “Cass, we need to be quick and get out of here.” 

“No,” Castiel narrowed his eyes and glared at Dean. “I don’t want to be quick. I want to take a long shower, I want to sleep in my bed for a bit. I’m going to be stuck underground for who knows how long and I want to take my time and enjoy my last few above ground hours.” He wanted to do a lot than that but he wasn’t about to mention that. 

“Why don’t you seem worried about it?” Dean questioned with his arms across his chest. “Zachariah is a mobster that you just betrayed. He’s not going to just give up. We need to move. You need to get underground before he tracks you down.” 

“You wanted to wait to move until it was dark,” Castiel snapped before he twisted on his heels. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life in his lab hiding out like some criminal. “If you wanted to wait until it’s dark, you can wait until I’m ready.” 

“If you don’t get out of here, it’s going to start a war between you and him,” Dean retorted. 

“I’m not starting a war,” Castiel answered with a growl. “I just don’t feel like I have to run from him. And what would starting a war with him prove? That I’m a coward that runs and hides when trouble starts? I have to stand my ground. It’ll prove I have a backbone and some balls. And I’m smart! That’s something he doesn’t have.” 

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Dean shouted as he stormed across the room and grabbed Castiel’s shoulders. “Don’t you get that? One bullet and your brain is all over the pavement. He’s pissed and you humiliated him. He’s not going to think or care. One bullet and you’re dead.” He wanted to shake some sense into Castiel but didn’t instead he just stood there, holding Castiel and praying the scientist got his point. 

Castiel blinked up in confusion trying to figure out what Dean was thinking. He wasn’t sure where this came from and why Dean was suddenly so protective. “I can invent something that will repeal bullets. I got you, Jake and as long as I have you, I don’t have to worry. You saved me once. I saved you.” He paused before he reached up and placed his hands over Dean’s. He lowered his jaw, relaxed his cheek and gave kicked puppy eyes. “You’ve been with me every minute of the day. You’ll stay with me, won’t you, Jake?”

Dean ran his thumb over the patch of skin between the thumb and forefinger. He looked down at the slightly smaller man then unconsciously licked the center of his top lip. “I’ll go with you. I’ll stay.” 

“Do something for me, Jake,” Castiel brought his hands up and carded his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Take a shower with me.” He wanted to feel what it’s like to have another person’s hands on his body. He wanted to know what it was like to have someone map out his body, find those perfectly sensitive spots that made him weak in the knees. He wanted that person to be Dean, his protector, his guardian, a person he trusted with his life and his work. He smiled thinking about how it would be, Dean’s chest pressed against his back while strong hands slid over his slick skin. 

“I can’t,” Dean whispered slowly pulling Castiel’s hands away from his head. He pulled the middle of his upper lip in between his teeth trying to ignore Castiel’s hurt expression. “I can’t, Cass.” 

Castiel shook his head, his shoulders slumped and face fallen. He wanted Dean, he thought Dean wanted him but apparently that wasn’t the case. He took the hint and just walked out of the living room into the bathroom. The door closed behind him with a low thud. 

Dean kept his eyes on the floor knowing he hurt the young scientist. He couldn’t lead Castiel on, he would be leaving in a few weeks, and it wouldn’t be fair for Castiel to get so close. He should have kept his distance from the beginning and this wouldn’t have happened. He wouldn’t hurt Castiel anymore. He promised himself that. 

Dean tilted his head when he heard the sound of the shower pelting the tiles. Distance, he needed to keep his distance. He would keep his distance and protect Castiel. Cool detachment, he needed to use cool detachment and not think about it looked to the scientist. He needed to keep Castiel alive that was what was important. Nothing else mattered, not even someone getting hurt. 

Dean turned to the door when he heard a loud thud then Castiel curse. He thought about Castiel’s history and how alone he was. He didn’t have friends, his family tossed him out and didn’t bother to check. The only person that did care about him was dead. He thought about how they met, Castiel chased by two goons and no one bothering to help. In a week, Castiel told him about his life and showed him all the research. Castiel allowed him into his life giving him a place to stay. 

“Damn it,” Dean cursed under his breath before he walked toward the door. “Cass, I’m coming in.” He turned the knob, stepped inside, then stripped out of his clothes. He folded them neatly, stacking them on the back of the toilet. 

“You got room for one more?” Dean asked when he pulled back the curtain.

“The shower can hold up to three adult males,” Castiel deadpanned as he turned toward Dean. “At least that’s what I calculated using the average height and weight measurements.” 

Dean smiled before he stepped into the stall dragging his eyes down Castiel’s body then back up again. “If your offer still stands, I would like to take you up on it.” 

Castiel sighed heavily. “I hope you’re not in here because you’re feeling sorry for me.” He grumbled before he turned his back to Dean. 

Dean stepped forward careful not to slip and fall before he placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulder. “I don’t feel sorry for you.” 

He admitted pressing himself against Castiel’s back. “I just want to be here.” 

Castiel turned around slowly then wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and hugged him. His hands traveled down the center of Dean’s back letting his fingertips delight in the warmth and smoothness. He tilted his head up then pressed his lips against Dean’s. 

Dean’s hands found Castiel’s hips then pulled him close. Hip to hip, groin to groin, Dean enjoyed the sounds that Castiel made at each touch. With Castiel this close, Dean felt the restless lust and smirked. He pulled away, letting them catch their breath, then teased. “You a virgin, Cass?” 

The scientist blushed deeply before he bit his bottom lip. He looked away shifting his eyes from Dean to the wall then dropped his chin as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t had the occasion.” He mumbled trying desperately not to sound like a loser. 

Dean licked his lips, wetting them, before he slid his hands over Castiel’s butt. “I’m going to change that,” he whispered before he squeezed the firm flesh. 

He claimed Castiel’s lips again, and as they kissed, Dean pressed Castiel back against the wall. He grinned when Castiel reached up and grabbed his shoulders, before the scientist’s legs wrapped around his hips. 

“Please, Jake, please,” Castiel begged, grinding himself against Dean.


	11. Skewing

“You got room for one more?” The Director listened to Dean’s voice through the device. He gasped at the words, knowing what was about to happen. Dean’s tone was full of lust, passion, and pleasure, with just a dash of mirth. 

“Don’t do this, Dean,” he whimpered, tapping on the screen trying to shut off the volume. “Don’t do this.” He didn’t want to hear Dean having sex with some target in the past. 

Hell, he didn’t want to hear any of his agents having sex with another person. “Dean, this will end badly! Don’t go in there!” 

“The shower can hold up to three adult males. At least that’s what I calculated using the average height and weight measurements.” The voice of Dean’s target, Castiel Angelus, a bit young, a bit annoyed and upset, sounded hurt, with an accusation of betrayal in the words. The director’s frown deepened at that. 

“Do not let him in that shower,” he growled. “Don’t you dare let him get that close to you. You know what you are and he’s not your type.” He closed his eyes, praying somehow his words would reach across time and stop this madness. 

The director stared down at the monitoring device, willing it to open up a time portal and drop him in the middle of this scene. He had to stop this, and if he didn’t, there would be a lot of hurt down the road. “Come on, Dean, remember the protocols. Remember your training.” 

“If your offer still stands, I would like to take you up on it,” Dean again, with repentance, low and soft, trying to make it right with the target. The director wanted to hear that kind of tone, but it was reserved for this man and the Winchester brothers. 

“I hope you’re not in here because you’re feeling sorry for me.” Castiel laid out his accusation. 

The director rubbed his thumb over the screen no longer wanting silence. He needed to hear this, to hear Dean’s answer. 

“I don’t feel sorry for you. I just want to be here.” And there it was, the truth; Dean wanted this man. 

Castiel wouldn’t turn away Dean because the director knew that Dean Winchester was impossible to resist. He leaned back in his chair with the device on the table. He listened to the rest, to the sounds of the men kissing, to Dean asking if Cass was a virgin, and the affirmative answer. He heard Dean declare that would change, and then passion. Water falling over bodies, beating against the bottom of the bath mixing with the moans of men, movement from the bathroom to the bed then low declarations. 

“Don’t do this to me, Dean,” the director breathed at the sound of bodies moving against the sheets. 

“Stop please,” he begged closing his eyes to try and block out the sounds. It didn’t work and he heard the sounds of a foil packet being ripped around then the flick of a bottle top snapping open. “Don’t, Dean. Stop.” 

Timestamp: Castiel’s present

Dean moaned awake to the feel of a warm, firm body pressed against his side, an arm thrown over his chest, and a leg hooked between his own. He moved his head a bit, watching Castiel sleep. The scientist looked rested with a slight grin on his face, which made Dean smile. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand and realized seventeen hours passed since they returned to the apartment. The nap couldn’t have been more than three hours though. 

“What time is it?” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s shoulder as he snuggled closer. “Do we have to get up now?” 

Dean looked down at the naked body next to him then shook his head. “We can stay a little bit longer. We’ll get up when you’re ready.” He squeezed Castiel’s shoulders, then waited for the scientist to decide what he wanted to do. 

Castiel tilted his head up, his hand going to Dean’s jaw, then pulled Dean’s lips to his. He kissed Dean as he rolled them, so Dean was on his back with Castiel in between his legs. Castiel unwrapped a condom then rolled it on before he leaned over and kissed Dean again. 

“You need to prep me first,” Dean explained when he felt Castiel nudge at his hole. “If you don’t, I can tear.” 

“Wouldn’t want that,” Castiel admitted before he looked to Dean for instructions. “How would you like to do that?” 

“Use the lube to cover your fingers,” Dean instructed softly letting Castiel take his time. “Use one then when you feel the muscles relax, add another. Once two slide in and out smoothly, add a third.” 

Castiel nodded at the instructions before he reached down and grabbed the lube. He flipped open the cap then coated three of his fingers. He grinned when he pressed one finger against the crack of Dean’s ass. He moved his fingers along the crack letting the lubed tips caress Dean’s hole.

“Is this good?” He asked when he pressed on the ring of muscle. “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Dean answered moving his hips forward giving Castiel more access to his body. “That feels really good.” 

Castiel pressed a bit harder on Dean’s hole and Dean gasped when his finger parted the muscle. He moved the one finger in and out, slowly letting Dean get use to the rhythm. He watched the pleasure wash over Dean’s face with every moment. 

“Add another one,” Dean mumbled his toes curling as he flattened his feet. 

“You’re doing good, Cass.” He complimented, letting his hands drift over the scientist’s arms, shoulder, and neck. “So good.” 

Castiel worked the two fingers in and out for a few seconds, before he turned them clockwise. He wanted to get Dean nice and loose, open and ready so he wouldn’t hurt the man. 

“You’re gorgeous like this, Jake,” he whispered before he added the third finger. 

Dean fisted the sheets as his eyes clamped shut. He didn’t like Castiel calling him Jake. He wanted the scientist to call his name. not the alias he gave. He let out a surprised breath when Castiel hit that one spot inside him and all thoughts flew right out of his head. All he could focus on was how talented Castiel’s fingers were and the electricity they created inside him. He moaned, breathed in deeply, arched his back then Castiel’s fingers found that perfect spot inside him. 

“There,” he managed to say. 

Castiel nodded and continued his work until Dean’s hole was ready and relaxed. The fingers pulled away, only to be replaced by something much thicker. 

“Yes, Cass,” Dean begged as he rolled his hips trying to impale himself on Castiel’s length. “Please, Cass.” 

Castiel nodded before he slowly pressed forward sliding himself into Dean. He felt Dean’s warmth surround him as his hips moved. When he was fully inside, he brought his hands under Dean’s shoulders. He lifted Dean’s chest so they could kiss. Fitted together from shoulder to ankle, Castiel took his time and found the perfect pace. Hands explored, lips parted, tongues danced, and hips moved bringing pleasure to each man. 

Dean cupped Castiel’s face as they moved their bodies in time. “So good,” he groaned into Castiel’s mouth when Castiel’s hips rolled against his. “So good.” 

The passion lasted for hours until they collapsed on Castiel’s bed in a heap of boneless bliss. Castiel cuddled with Dean, stroked the sweaty head until they drifted asleep again. 

Time Stamp: Director’s Present

“So you had sex with him.” The director looked down at the monitoring device, a deep growl in his voice. “You had sex with your target, and I’m sure he’s falling in love with you now.” He scoffed at the device. “I bet you didn’t even think to clean up before you went to sleep.” 

He hated Dean Winchester at that moment, because the man brought the phantoms. The director could still feel the teasing pressure of fingertips running down the center of his back. 

Time Stamp: Castiel’s Present

“I’m sticky,” Castiel whined when he woke up and found Dean still sleeping. “Why am I sticky?” 

“Because we didn’t clean up before we went to sleep,” Dean mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. “Go get a cloth.” 

“I’m getting a shower,” Castiel groaned as he flipped back the sheets and made his way to the bathroom. 

His lower back was sore but it was a good kind of sore. He remembered what it was like to have Dean inside him and how it felt to be inside Dean. Castiel turned on the hot water after he closed the bathroom door. Stripped naked under the spray, Castiel smirked at the memories of being with Dean. The older man had been gentle, attentive, and made sure Castiel’s first time would set an impassable bar. 

Castiel smiled at the thoughts of being inside Dean, and how the man responded. Dean taught him how to please another man with authority and gentleness, explaining the steps with enthusiasm. Castiel loved the sounds, and the expressions the man made under him, and it thrilled him to know that he was reason. He wanted to do all that again and more as soon as possible. He wondered what Dean would look like stretched out, eyes gazed over, body completely slack but begging for more. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door opening or someone slipping into the shower until a pair of muscular strong arms wrapped around his waist. 

“Your bed gets cold very quickly,” Dean purred as he nibbled on Castiel’s earlobe, “you need to fix that.” 

“Looks like you figured out a way to fix it without me,” Castiel teased, as he sank against Dean’s frame. He reached backwards his hand finding Dean’s thigh and squeezed. “It’s warm in here.” 

“Nice and steamy,” Dean agreed as he propped his chin on Castiel’s shoulder. “And I’m sure we could make it a lot hotter if we tried.” He kissed along Castiel’s neck using feather light kisses to taste the salt of the skin. 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open as he extended his neck, letting Dean nuzzle his jaw. 

“We will never get out of here if you keep doing that.” He mumbled, as one of Dean’s hands slipped over his hip and wrapped around his cock. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Making sure we don’t waste the hot water,” Dean teased, as his hand moved from the tip to the root of Castiel’s cock. “Making sure you enjoy this long, hot, steamy shower.” He didn’t voice the ‘because this is the last one you’re going to have for a long while’ and ruin the mood. 

Even at a time like this, when he should be enjoying Castiel, Dean felt a deep, gnawing pity for the young man. Kissing him, touching him, making sure Castiel lived, it was all Dean could do to make certain the scientist didn’t waste any part of himself. 

“I’ll make you a deal right now, Cass,” Dean purred into Castiel’s ear. “You show me how long you can last and I’ll be sure to give you a night you will never forget.” 

He licked his way across the shoulder to the jaw. “The longer you last, the better the night.” 

Castiel looked at Dean, lost in a haze of lust and sex, face flushed, cheeks reddened, eyes clouded. He wanted this man so badly. His body ached for Dean in ways he didn’t know was humanly possible. 

“Don’t make me a promise like that if you can’t keep it.” His voice sounded so foreign to his ears, oddly muffled, yet whiny. 

“I can keep it,” Dean answered in a very teasing tone, as he stroked Castiel’s cock with one hand and let his other hand roam. “I like doing this to you, Cass.” 

“Don’t stop, Jake,” Castiel begged as he rolled his hips forward into Dean’s hand. 

Dean chuckled when his finger slid along the crack of Castiel’s butt. “I didn’t plan on stopping.” 

Time stamp: Director’s Office

“You better fucking stop!” The director shouted into the monitor as he raged in his office. 

“Dean Winchester, stop seducing your target! Get back to work! Get a fucking move on and get to that lab! Mobster after him! No time for -” He gasped and clutched his stomach as an odd, unknown feeling stabbed him in the gut. 

“Stop doing this to me, Dean. Just stop! You can’t do this! You know the rules!” Listening to Dean and Castiel physically hurt. He could hear the intense hope, and unshakable faith of the younger man, and the need to protect from his agent. His stomach clenched at the sounds to two people caught in the heat of passion and pleasure. 

His breath went raspy and shallow as his head went back against his seat. Phantom lips kissed along his neck. 

“No, no, no,” he begged as tears formed in the corner of his eyes, “don’t do this to me. Don’t do this. I can’t go through this. Dean, stop. Don’t do that to him. He’s going to fall and you’re the cause.” 

He found it difficult to take deep breaths and as his head wobbled loosely on his neck. “Dean, stop.” He pleaded because Castiel Angelus wouldn’t. “You had your fun now please stop.” 

A phantom hand gripped his organ, sliding up and down as the sensation of a finger pushing into him washed over him. He tore at his clothes, pulling off his suit jacket and button up shirt. He stripped out of his pants wild from the torments. 

The director was in a shower, warm water flowing over him, as a hand stroked his hard length and skilled fingers worked his back. Lips trailed along his shoulder, neck, and jaw as he gripped the edge of his desk. He was alone. but this was so real. He could feel Dean’s body heat against his back, smell the soap and shampoo, taste the water as it dipped into his mouth. 

“Dean,” he begged when his mouth dropped into a perfect ‘o’ the feeling of a man’s length slid into him. 

“Dean, don’t stop. Fuck me.” He pleaded tears rolling down his cheek. Alone, in his office, a pane of glass separating him from the jump floor, the director found himself under the spell of a lustful siren. He knew exactly what Castiel Angelus felt at this moment, how Dean’s cock stretched and touched, loved and teased, hips rocking against his butt. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he cried out, fingernails digging into the desktop. Lips captured his own until finally he came. His mind overloaded and he collapsed naked and alone onto the floor. The only words on his lips, Dean’s name chanted over and over again. 

Timestamp: Castiel’s present

“We will never make it to the lab,” Castiel remarked, wrapped up in Dean’s body under the covers. 

He stroked his fingers over Dean’s forearm, tracing small circles onto the flesh. They were supposed to pack up the apartment and head to the underground facility hours ago, but once again, Castiel couldn’t make himself worry about that. Now that he knew the pleasures of the flesh, he wanted nothing more than to drown in the sensations. He wanted to stay in bed, letting Dean have his way, then having his way with Dean. He kissed Dean’s shoulder, with that before he traced over the black pentagram and sun tattoo on Dean’s chest. 

“What’s the meaning?” 

Dean panicked for all of a second scrambling to think of a cover story for the Agency’s mark, then smirked. “It wards off demon possession,” he shrugged at the idea. 

“It’s from a TV show. Two brothers hunt down the supernatural and this mark is supposed to keep out demons.” 

“You got a tattoo because of a TV show?” Castiel made it sound like that was the worst idea in the history of getting a tattoo. 

“It’s a good TV show,” Dean scoffed at Castiel’s reaction. “My brothers and I watched it for years. We liked it and decided to get something to show our support.” He needed the lie to be true enough to be believable without making Castiel too curious. 

He didn’t want Castiel to start digging around for a show that didn’t exist. “Maybe we liked it because it was a chance for the three of us to hang out together.” 

Castiel smiled then, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the center of the tattoo. “It’s a good tattoo,” he stated, before he licked over Dean’s nipple. 

“Oh, keep doing that.” Dean’s breath hitched when Castiel took the pert tip into his mouth and sucked. Dean’s right hand found its way to Castiel’s head, tangled in the short strands while his left gripped Castiel’s butt. 

“So the virgin has some skills,” he teased, as the scientist kissed his way down the center of Dean’s chest then traced along the curve of the hips. 

“I want to fuck you again,” Castiel growled, lust clouding his mind and coursing through his veins. “Can I?” 

“Once we get to the lab, you can keep me in bed until you’re bored with me,” Dean teased after he glanced at the clock. “We need to get a move on, but after we’re out of here, you can tie me down if you want.” 

Castiel smirked at that and agreed it was time to move. If he knew that keeping Jake in bed for the rest of his life was the reward for getting to the lab today, he would have wiggled his nose and transported over there last night. 

“Why am I moving this?” Dean grumbled as he pushed the heavy chair from the wall and onto a set of furniture rollers. 

“Because if we are staying in the underground lab,” Castiel answered, as he helped Dean slide the chair into position, “I am not going to leave anything here. I figured you might torch the place just to make sure Zachariah can’t find anything. Everything is going to the lab.” 

Dean opened his mouth to argue only he couldn’t. He did plan on setting Castiel’s apartment ablaze once they settled into the lab. He hadn’t told Cass of that part of the plan yet. 

“We are going to need a moving truck for the big stuff.” He added after a few seconds. “No way we can walk this to the lab.” 

Castiel nodded in agreement, before he scratched his nose with the back of his hand. “There’s a truck waiting around back. It’s big enough for everything.” 

“Sly dog,” Dean teased, and they went back to moving the furniture. 

The men packed up the workroom once the chair, furniture, and the dresser were secured in the truck. The kitchen followed the work room, and finally the bathroom. The bed was the last item packed with boxes stacked on top. They closed the back of the truck then moved to the cab. Castiel drove because he rented the truck. 

The drive across town, unloading the truck, and moving into the underground lab took the rest of the day. Castiel divided the space into a living and work area as best as he could. The bed ended up in the back corner, Dean’s chair and the table made up the divide along with the kitchen table. 

“We’ll have to use the warehouse for our water and showers,” Castiel admitted, once they sunk into the bed, “and that’s a long climb.” 

Dean chuckled, before he eased an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. “It’ll be worth it. I doubt Adler would find this place.” He pulled the younger man close. “I’ll secure the building tomorrow. Set up some kind of security system.” 

Castiel groaned at the idea. “You don’t have to do that.” He didn’t want all kinds of cameras, sensors, monitors, and motion detectors in his lab. He wanted this to be his space without high security. 

At least not right now.” He draped himself over Jake, and slowly kissing the older man. “No thinking about anything but sex and sleep.” 

Dean grinned into the kiss, letting Castiel take the lead. He enjoyed the moments like this, when he didn’t think about a mission or his job, and instead could focus solely about being the center of another’s attention. His mind shut off the part that worried how this would affect the future, and for the rest few blissful hours, all Dean focused on was the feeling of Castiel’s skin under his hands, a warm mouth sucking his cock, and Castiel’s dick fucking him senseless. 

Castiel eased Dean back to the bed ready to pick up where they left off that morning. He thought about what Dean told him and blushed. 

“Can I tie you down and keep you here?” He whispered a bit worried that the other man would reject the idea. 

Dean leaned back against the pillows, the sheets kicked off the bed, leaving the pair open to each other. “Yeah, Cass, you can.” 

His green eyes danced with passion as he watched Castiel slide down his body those amazing lips just a hairbreadth away from his cock. 

“Stay with me, Jake,” Castiel pleaded, before his lips wrapped around the head of Dean’s hard length. He wanted to show Dean that even though he didn’t have experience, he could use his mouth, his hands, and his body to please and tease without needing step by step instructions. 

Castiel swirled his tongue around Dean’s cock head, making sure to get the organ nice and wet, before he popped off with an audible slurp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, knowing he drooled. 

“I want to run an experiment on you right now,” he purred as he slid on top of Dean. “Will you let me?” 

“Depends on what you want to do to me, Cass,” Dean answered, with a naughty smirk as his arms roamed over Castiel’s back. “I don’t think I want to be time travel’s first subject.” 

Castiel chuckled before he leaned down and kissed Dean’s lips. “Not that kind of experiment.” He answered before he nibbled and nipped his way along Dean’s body. “The experiment will be if I can make you climax without instructions. I want to run this experiment to see if my skills are good enough for pleasing a man.” He theorized before he sucked on Dean’s left nipple then teased the pert tip with his tongue. 

Dean writhed underneath Castiel, letting the powerful lust take control. He didn’t think about his mission, the reason he was sent back. He closed his eyes as Castiel’s mouth slid over his cock and all thought ended. All he focused on was the sensation of the scientist licking, gently biting, swirling his tongue, working over his length. 

“You got some skills for a virgin,” he teased when Castiel’s teeth raked along the underside of his cock. 

“I might have read over some instructional materials when you were asleep,” he admitted with a deep blush, “I didn’t want to disappoint.” 

“You’re not,” Dean gasped, and fisted his hands into the sheets. “Definitely not.” 

Castiel continued his experiment, replacing his mouth with his hand. One hand glided up and down the spit slick organ when he used the other to open the lube. He wanted nothing more than to please Jake, and it seemed like he did his job. He covered his cock with lube then pressed against his savior. “Do you want this?” 

“Yes,” Dean answered as he spread his legs wide, “I want you.” 

Castiel nodded, before he slowly pushed in, kissing Dean as he did. He took his time, no need to rush, making sure Dean was ready. Castiel liked that Dean was still loose from their last time together. 

“Jake,” he breathed out in a low rumble once he was fully inside the other. He remained still, waiting for some sign that it was okay to continue. 

Dean rested the heels of his feet against Castiel’s butt then gave a gentle nudge. 

“No instructions,” Castiel growled before he slowly rolled his hips backward, easing himself out of Jake, only to push back in again. “I’m doing this on my own.” 

“Okay, Cass,” Dean leaned back against the pillows, bringing his hands behind his head and interlocking his fingers. He could let Castiel do all the work while he laid there and enjoyed the ride. 

“Let’s see what you got.” He smirked. 

Castiel gave a wicked, wolfish grin before he moved again. He focused on pleasing his partner, trying to read body language and facial expressions to see if he did something right. He let his hands skirt over Jake’s body as his hips moved. Castiel used slow, shallow, erratic strokes trying to read if he liked that. 

Dean found himself bored, because this wasn’t good sex. Castiel wasn’t hitting the right spots, and the lack of instructions wasn’t helping. He did what he could to help, shifted his hips, widened his legs, arched his back, hoping it would help. It didn’t, and Dean tried not to show his disappointment. He thought the sex would be good because of their chemistry and the shared connection. If he could just tell Castiel what he wanted, give just a bit of instruction, Dean could make this work. This was bad sex, and Dean wanted to tell Castiel pull out and take a break. 

Castiel leaned forward, kissing Jake as he moved his hips, changing the angle of his strokes.. He swallowed the heady gasps as he picked up the pace and fell into a wonderful rhythm. He smirked into their kiss when one of Jake’s hands tangled in his hair as the other gripped his butt. 

“You like this, don’t you, Jake?” Castiel growled when he slammed his hips and hit that wonderful spot. 

“Yes,” Dean rasped with his limbs wrapped around the scientist. The rocky start forgotten; Dean wrapped himself in the warmth and passion enjoying the feeling of the other man. “Cass, please!” He begged pulling the other closer. 

Dean’s climax overloaded all his senses. He called out Castiel’s name as every neuron in his body fired at once. He remained in the blissful state while Castiel moved inside him only to join Dean a few seconds later. 

“I think that experiment was a success,” Dean grinned, with one hand in Castiel’s hair, rubbing along the hairline. 

Castiel chuckled to himself, on top and still inside of Dean. He wanted to remain like this, in this moment as long as he could. He pressed his ear to Dean’s chest and listened to the strong heartbeat. The steady rhythm, the warmth of another body, the residual pleasure still in his veins created a peaceful wave, and Castiel drifted off to sleep with Dean’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. 

Timestamp: Director’s present

“It was a success,” the director breathed out as he slumped in his chair. He barely managed to pull on his clothes when the pair started the ‘experiment’. He managed to force down the urges to strip then take himself in his hand. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of phantom fingers tracing over the hairline on the back of his neck. His head went forward as a small, content smile crept to his face just before he drifted off to sleep. 

The director woke up a few hours later with a crick in his neck, sore shoulders, and a stiff back. He really needed to quit falling asleep in this chair. He stood up slowly, stretching out his arms over his head, and rolling his shoulders. He grumbled something about needing a shower and a shave. His skin felt grimy and tight thanks to the phantoms and his own response. He picked up the monitoring device after a few minutes. 

“Good, you’re sleeping.” He mumbled, before he tossed the monitor on the desk. 

When he created the Agency, the director knew his office would have to double as his home. He would have to remain in forced solitude, away from the rest of the world until it was time. The director dedicated his life to his work, and after so many years alone, he was ready for the isolation to end. He yearned to walk among the living again, letting people see his face. While he mused over his thoughts, he padded over to the door that led to his private executive bath. 

Before he checked on Dean and Castiel again, he wanted a long hot shower. His frustrations in dealing with the effects of Dean’s mission needed an outlet, and right now that would be a shower. He glanced over his shoulder at the monitor. 

“Do not wake up until I’m done with my shower,” he ordered. 

The director emerged from the shower an hour later, grateful that Dean Winchester had listened to him for once. He enjoyed his time under the hot spray ,without lusty, deep moans whispered in his ears. He wasn’t tormented with kisses from phantom lips, or touched by hands that weren’t there. The director formed a plan on how he could deal with the phantom touches and continue to monitor Dean. If the phantom hands came again, the director would go along with their urging and let himself feel. He wasn’t going to fight, but instead accept what was happening. He believed that fighting the sensations caused most of his troubles, and if he wanted to keep himself sane, he would have to roll with the flow… so to speak. 

Since he lived in his office and no one had a reason to enter, he could forgo the power suit and tie. Tee shirts, comfortable cotton pants, bare feet - that would be his uniform. He could easily strip off those clothes when the phantoms returned, and he would not be at the desk. He sighed, before he glanced over to the double paned, tinted glass window that overlooked the Jump floor, then his eyes moved lower to the unused bed. If he was honest, it wasn’t a real bed, just a place to sleep when his body grew too tired to function. Beds were places of peace and rest. Beds were shared with family and lovers, and the director didn’t have a lover and he hadn’t seen his family in years. 

“Don’t think about that right now,” the director reminded himself only to be pulled from his thoughts when the monitor beeped loudly at him. “Back to duty,” he whispered before he walked over to the desk and picked up the monitor. “And why are you moving furniture right now? You two are supposed to be settled.” 

Timestamp: Castiel’s present

Dean stared up at the high cement ceiling while Castiel slept with his head on Dean’s chest. He wanted to wake the scientist up and confess all his sins, but he wouldn’t do that. Dean wouldn’t tell Castiel the truth, that he was a time traveler sent back to kill him. Dean would carry that secret to his grave in order to spare Castiel the grief. He pushed the confessional thoughts aside and instead focused on where the lab needed extra security. The ladder, for sure, since it was the only way in or out, and perhaps even the upper level as well. He could install a few cameras and motion detectors, then link it to a monitoring panel. If someone found the warehouse, the system should give them enough time to close off the lab without trapping them down here. 

“I’m going to protect you, Cass,” Dean promised as he pulled the scientist closer. He sighed heavily as he glanced down at the sleeping man’s face. “You know one of the rules of time travel is that you can’t interfere with someone’s life. A jump normally lasts a minute at the most, long enough to capture the person that wants to change the time line.” 

He stopped for a moment, making sure Castiel still slept. “I’m interfering with your life so much, and who knows what this is doing. I don’t want to return home and find everything changed. How can I protect you and make sure my world stays the same?” 

Castiel grumbled something in his sleep before he curled an arm around Dean’s waist. It wasn’t some grand gesture, but it was what Dean needed at that moment. He gave Castiel a squeeze before he slowly counted backward from one hundred getting to seventy five before he drifted asleep.


	12. Contraction

Castiel woke up slowly, enjoying the feel of the warmth against his side and the sound of even breathing. He watched Dean sleep for a few seconds, before he felt Dean arch under him. 

“Don’t move,” Castiel ordered and laid his head on Dean’s chest again. “You’re a very comfortable pillow.” 

Dean chuckled and settled back into Castiel’s bed. “And you’re a good blanket. Nice and warm, with just the right amount of softness.” 

“I don’t want to get up,” Castiel admitted sleepily, as he curled his fingers over Dean’s chest. There was so much he wanted to do. 

“I think you have to if you want food,” Dean said in a teasing manner. 

They didn’t take the appliances from Castiel’s apartment and didn’t have a way to store food in the lab. Castiel mentioned something about using the warehouse, since no one else did. Dean hadn’t agreed to that, because he felt it would draw to much attention to the place. They needed to stay out of sight and off the radar. Appliances shipped to an abandoned warehouse drew attention, and there was a risk that Zachariah might track Cass down. 

“Food can wait,” Castiel grumbled before he swirled his tongue over Dean’s nipple. 

“I don’t want to get out of bed yet.” He kissed Dean’s chest kissing his way along Dean’s sternum. “I would rather do this.” His lips and tongue moved slowly, tasting Dean’s just woke up skin until he dipped his tongue into the time traveler’s belly button. “You taste so good,” he moaned before his lips found Dean’s cock. 

Castiel mouthed Dean’s length until the time traveler was hard, then hooked his thumbs over Dean’s hips. Castiel bobbed his mouth up and down slicking up Dean’s length with every pass. He pulled off and kissed the tip of that amazing cock. 

“You’re so wonderful, Jake.” Castiel blew a soft, cold breath over the head watching as Jake shivered. 

“Cass, please,” Dean moaned, as he laid a gentle hand on the back of Castiel’s head. “Please, Cass.” 

The scientist rolled up Dean’s body lining himself up with the head of Dean’s cock. 

Dean grunted as Castiel lowered himself down on the rigid length. Dean didn’t move his hips, letting the new to sex man take as much time as he needed. They both groaned when Dean was root deep. 

Castiel set the rhythm, pulling himself up, then slamming his hips down at a brutal pace. Castiel’s hands slid over Dean’s chest roaming over the time traveler’s body. The sounds that came from his mouth were primal, animalistic, and highly erotic. His eyes rolled back in his head when Dean wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked his penis. A few minutes later, Castiel climaxed with a loud cry before he slumped forward his body, very relaxed and seemingly boneless. 

“Keep moving inside me,” he whispered to Dean as he covered him with his body. “Just keep moving inside me until you’re done.” 

Dean nodded slowly rolling his hips making Castiel shudder and shiver with every stroke until he came. He kissed Castiel’s temple before he eased himself out of Cass. “Ready to get out of bed?” 

“In a minute,” Castiel answered with a lazy smile in a low rumble. “I like this a lot.” 

Dean didn’t want to admit it, but he liked this too. He was far too comfortable, too complacent, too close to his target, and it grew harder each day to remind himself that he was on a mission. He reminded himself less and less that he couldn’t enjoy these moments, that he needed to pull back from Castiel. His professional detachment went out the window sometime after the first week and now it was too far gone to attempt getting it back. 

Dean Winchester, one of the best Jumpers in the Agency, with a 100% success rate, was going to fail this mission. He would not kill Castiel. He was going to bring Castiel back with him removing him from this time without ending his life. 

Dean dragged his hand lower on Castiel’s back, before he squeezed the firm, round butt once. He smirked at Castiel’s sharp intake of breath as he circled his finger around Castiel’s hole. “You have two options here. Option one is we get up, get some food, and start the day. Option two is we stay here and play.” 

“Option two sounds better,” Castiel admitted as he rolled his hips, “but option one is really the only one that will work.” He pouted before he scooted his hips forward just enough so there was some distance between his butt and Dean’s finger. “Plus I’m hungry.” 

“Option one is it,” Dean answered. 

Once out of bed and dressed, Dean climbed up the ladder to survey the warehouse, while Castiel remained in the lab to work. He needed to secure the building one way or another since they planned to use the upper building as part of their living space. The lab wasn’t suitable for cooking or showering, but the warehouse level was. Dean could make it work, he knew he could and as he stood in the center of the abandoned warehouse, a floor plan came easily to his head. With a few mental notes, he set out for the necessary materials. 

“Cass, I’ll be back by the end of the day,” he shouted down the ladder shaft. “You going to be okay on your own?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine!” The reply echoed up the shaft. “Be safe!” 

Castiel stood in front of a large white board with a variety of complex mathematical equations and experimental notes scribbled across it. 

“What’s this?” Dean asked as he came up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around the narrow waist. He had some kind of white dust in his hair and black smudges on his cheeks. “How long have you been at this?” He chuckled as he rubbed his chin against Castiel’s shoulder. 

“The way for a time traveler to have a link back to their time,” Castiel explained as he leaned against Dean. “If something goes wrong on a mission, there needs to be something in place to pull the jumper back.” He shrugged. “Been at this since you left.” 

“You’re building a reset button,” Dean chuckled before he traced his fingers over the curve of Castiel’s hip. “Sounds like a plan to me.” 

“Trying to build one,” the scientist grumbled before he let out a little whine. Dean’s fingertips brushed against the very sensitive spot on his thigh. “It’s not going well.” 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“The power usage is off,” Castiel explained as he turned and finally looked at Dean. “How did you get so dirty? I thought you just needed a few things.” 

“I installed a few motion sensors and cameras,” he answered with a sly grin, “just something to alert us if someone comes in the building. Plus I patched up a few places in the walls that needed it.”

Castiel looked at Dean like he just wasted a lot of time on nothing. “Jake, I would rather have food and hot water instead of a security system.” 

“I’m sure you would,” Dean smirked, before he hooked his thumb around Castiel’s pant loops, “and I want you to be safe. We can have both. Promise you that.” His fingertips traced over the curve of Castiel’s hips teasing the sensitive skin. “We have that,” Dean licked his way up Castiel’s neck. 

“Well, we have a still in good condition but used camping shower system with a portable hot water heater, a stove, and small mini fridge. Funny what you can find when you search a college campus. Now why don’t you climb up the ladder and come see what I did?” 

“Okay,” Castiel followed Dean up the ladder. 

“This is nice.” He admitted when he saw how Dean carved out a place for them. Several of the metal shelves had been taken apart for an open space at the back of the building. A blue and white polyester canopy, about six feet high and three feet wide with a movable showerhead, stood in the left corner over a large metal grate, while a compact, silver stove were in the right corner. 

“Camping without the outdoors,” Dean remarked with a slight shrug. 

“Not much but it’ll do for now.” He wanted to make this better for Castiel. “I’ll go out tomorrow to see if I can find something else.” 

“This works,” Castiel answered before he walked over to the shower. “You hooked this up to the warehouse water supply?” He noted that a hose ran from one of the exposed, overhead pipes to the black box that stood next to the canopy. “How did you manage that?

“I’m good with my hands,” Dean answered with a half smirk. “I just had to hook up a hose from the pipe to the hot water heater. We’ll have to take our showers together though.” He pointed to an exposed, large, faded blue, pipe near the ceiling. “The city doesn’t turn off the water to buildings like this because of the risk of fire. If we limit what we use, we should go unnoticed.” 

“Works for me,” Castiel answered before he walked over and grabbed the front of Dean’s pants. “You need a shower. You’re dirty.” He stated, and pulled Dean into the canopy. 

“I like how you think, Cass,” Dean followed Castiel stripping out of his clothes then tossing them over the top of the canopy. 

A long, hot, steamy shower later, Dean and Castiel found themselves, dressed in clean clothes, cooking their first meal in their new place. Dean tied the stove into the solar energy for the lab, and now grilled burgers on the top while a pie baked in the oven. Castiel sat at the makeshift table working on his project. 

“What do you think of a buddy system for time travel?” Castiel asked as Dean flipped the patties in the pan. He gave up on trying to create a link, because the power necessary to make it work just wasn’t possible yet. 

“It could work as long as no one gets recognized,” Dean answered without a second thought. Until this mission, no Jumper had been on a solo meeting since two agents went rogue ten years ago, and until this mission, it was drilled that if a jumper is spotted, the mission would be comprised. 

“Make sure no team goes back to the same time and place,” he added, andCastiel jotted down the note, “and make sure jumpers don’t remain in the past for longer than a few minutes.” 

“Drop them into non-populated area,” Dean offered as he dropped the cooked patties onto the buns then plated one for Cass. He passed the plate to the scientist before he sat down next to him. “Now no more work. Eat your food.” 

The pair fell into an easy routine. During the day, Castiel worked on his machine underground while Dean worked on improving the warehouse. Dean replaced the giant wooden spool table with a proper one. Two mismatched but comfortable chairs swapped the crappy, rusted metal folding chairs. He added a mini fridge and a utility pantry for food storage, improving the kitchen. 

Dean kept himself out of the lab after he found himself going to help Castiel when the scientist asked after the second day underground. He got so far as to pick up a wrench because Castiel asked for help. Dean tossed the tool in the box, disgusted with himself, before he scrambled up the ladder. He stayed away from the warehouse all day, searching the city for any useful materials. He returned to the lab just after midnight, empty handed, thinking that Castiel would be asleep by then. 

“You didn’t have to leave you know,” Castiel’s words cut through the darkness the moment Dean’s feet hit the cement. The scientist sat by his time machine looking relieved that Dean returned. “You could have just told me no.” His brief smile faded into a forlorn, hurt expression that deepened the color of Castiel’s blue eyes. 

Dean never wanted to see that look on the scientist’s face again so as he crossed the room, he stripped. He stood naked in front of Castiel with a saucy smirk on his face, letting Castiel take in every part of naked Dean. 

“I can’t work on your machine. I can’t tell you why but trust me when I say I can’t.” He knelt in front of the younger man, looking up with pleading eyes, needing with every fiber of his being to explain. 

“I want to help you; I really do. I want to protect you from Adler, and I want to be at your side.” He laced their hands together. 

“I’ll help you in any other way that I can. Gather materials, securing the warehouse, running errands, keeping you full and slated - I can do that but I can’t touch your machine.” He looked up at Castiel, eyes pleading for the scientist to understand. He wanted to be here, in this moment, helping this guy in the ways he could. 

“Okay,” Castiel whispered. 

He squeezed Dean’s hands, then applied gentle pressure until Dean was on his back under him. “Don’t run off on me again.” He warned before he leaned down and kissed Dean. “Don’t leave me without a word again.” 

“Promise,” Dean pledged before he spread his legs then wrapped them around Castiel’s waist. He rubbed his ass against the front of Castiel’s pants. “I’m not leaving you.” 

A few more seconds and both men were naked, kissing passionately on the floor, hands roaming on skin, a sharp gasp when Castiel entered Dean, and hours later, sleep came over both men. 

Time Stamp: Director’s Office

The director slammed his fist into the wall as he listened to Dean promise to stay with Castiel. 

“How are you going to manage that?” He snapped as he rubbed his scratched knuckles. He breathed in, ragged and sharp with a growl around the edges of each exhale. 

“He’s your target. You are assigned to kill him. You’re from the future. Why would you make that kind of promise?” He hissed as he paced the length of the room. “You can’t stay in the past. You have to return.” 

The director glanced down at the monitor before he huffed out a breath. Dean still had ten days before he completed his mission and returned to this time. He growled again, knowing he had neglected the other Jumpers to focus solely on Dean. This Agency needed him for instructions and guidance. He sighed, and walked over to the observation window. 

The Jump floor lacked the usual hustle and bustle, with only a three person skeleton crew working at the time. Most of the teams were off assignment, resting in their homes with family away from the base. Bobby and Jody remained off duty until the ‘threat of biology contamination’ passed. Adam and Sam trained for their next mission, another assignment meant for team building. The half-brothers seemed to be getting along, although Sam was hesitant to admit it. It would take time for Sam to accept Adam as his partner, but for now, the fake missions kept Sam from asking questions about Dean. 

“You better make this work,” the director prayed, before he slumped into his chair. “You better do this right.” 

Time Stamp: Castiel’s Present 

The underground lab looked more like a studio apartment now. Dean found several pieces of furniture in good condition after move-into-the-dorm day at the local university, and dragged them back to their place. A few brightly colored fabric chairs, several pop up clothe organizers, a two-drawer nightstand, three rolling clothing racks, and a nice area rug gave the place a sense of home instead of a prison. 

Dean laid on the sofa reading a well-worn copy of Cat’s Cradle while Castiel used his lap as a pillow. The time traveler glanced down at the scientist and smirked. 

“Why are you so deep in thought?” Dean questioned as he brushed his fingers through Castiel’s short hair. He liked the coarse texture of the wavy strands between his fingertips. 

“I haven’t thought of any protocols for time travel,” Castiel grumbled as he read over his notes. Since they moved to the lab, Castiel had transferred all his coded notes from random scraps of loose paper into tidy notebooks. “People can’t travel without rules.” 

Dean chuckled at that, thinking about the massive protocol handbook that every Jumper read and signed after they joined the program. “Cass, do you really want to spend your time looking over notes and trying to think of rules?” 

Castiel tilted his chin upward enough so he could look at Dean. “I want to make sure that a Jumper would get home safe, and for that they would have to abide by certain protocols. And to abide by the protocols, I need to develop them.” 

Dean realized he couldn’t get Castiel off work tonight. He gently petted the scientist’s head before he went along with the plans. “So what should be the First Rule of Time Travel?” 

Castiel thought over Dean’s words for a few seconds, before he grinned. “Only one time channel can be opened at a time. I theorized that two open time channels would destroy both and kill any person in range.” He let out a remorseful sigh. 

Dean nodded twice, with a ‘good rule there’ agreement, before he leaned down and kissed Castiel’s nose. “Okay so now we have the first rule.” 

“Rule two will be no traveling forward, only back in time,” Castiel added quickly, before he lost his train of thought. 

“There are too many consequences of going forward, learning about the future, then returning to the original time. I’ll think of more later,” Castiel added, before he tucked his chin against Dean’s side and snuggled up close. 

He wrapped an arm around Dean’s middle enjoying the feel of another’s skin and the warmth it provided. He breathed in deep, committed Dean’s scent to memory. 

“Jake, thanks for staying with me.” 

“No problem, Cass,” Dean grinned as his hand went back to Castiel’s hair, threading his fingers through the strands. 

“Hey, what do you want to eat? It’s dinner time and you need to get some food you in.” Dean had turned the warehouse level into a proper kitchen with a camping stove, a dented but working mini fridge, and a standalone pantry for dry goods. 

Cass shook his head while his hand traced up and down Dean’s side. “I’m not really hungry right now and this is too nice. I don’t want to get up.” 

“Then we won’t get up,” Dean answered before he went back to his book. He could heat up something if Castiel got hungry. 

“Jake?” Cass asked as he set the notebook on the floor beside the sofa. 

“Yeah, Cass?” Dean replied.

“Read to me?” Castiel spent so much time reading scientific journals and papers that he never had time to read fiction. 

“Sure,” Dean flipped to the first page in the book, and after he made sure he had Castiel’s complete attention, began. “Story One, The Day the World Ended. Call me Jonah. My parents did.” 

Castiel listened attentively while Dean made his way through the book. He smiled happily when he thoughts about what it would like to have Dean read to him every night before they went to bed. His eyelids grew heavy around Story 96. 

“Jake, wake up,” Castiel urged as he shook Dean’s shoulder. He had made a breakthrough in his research and wanted to share. “Jake, get up. I discovered something.” 

Dean grumbled something about pie before he blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. “I’m awake, Cass. What happened?” 

“Look.” He turned to the work side of the lab with a bright smile on his face. The time machine buzzed with energy and a faint green glow radiated from the metal. “I got through step one – regulating the power for the initial startup.” 

Dean sat up, glancing over Castiel’s shoulder to the time machine. He gasped at the sight, because this was history. 

“It’s amazing,” he answered with a goofy yet happy grin on his face. “How did you figure it out?” 

Castiel blushed before he kissed Dean’s lips, unable to tell this amazing man the truth. The idea came to him last night as he watched Dean sleep after a wonderful sex session. Instead of trying to control the ebb and flow of the power spikes, he reformulated the equations to use them. He channeled the spikes and dips into powerful energy that crested then smoothed out into a steady wave. It was very much like getting Dean to orgasm. “I got inspired,” he finally admitted with his chin tucked down, with his eyes large and very innocent. 

“I’m glad you got it to work,” Dean smiled with a gentle hand on Castiel’s hip. He took in the sight of the scientist’s excited spark. “How long do you think it’ll be before you get it finished?” 

“With the power regulated, it shouldn’t be too long,” Castiel answered with a slight shrug. “Maybe a week or two.” 

“Awesome,” Dean shared in Castiel’s joy for a few seconds, before his face fell for a second. 

He remembered the deadline for his return was only ten days away, and he was taking Cass with him no matter what. He pulled on his ‘nothing is wrong’ mask when he noticed Castiel’s furrowed brow and squinted eyes. “Tired,” he mumbled before he pulled Castiel to his chest. 

“Don’t work anymore tonight,” he whispered, as he leaned down tp kissed the man. “We need to celebrate and you can’t celebrate by working more.” 

“How do you want to celebrate?” Castiel asked with his weight on his arms. “It’s too late to go out, unless it’s some fast food joint.” 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders then eased the scientist around so Castiel’s back was to Dean’s chest. “It’s not my achievement, Cass. You need to tell me what you want.” 

Castiel leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder before Dean leaned back against the headboard.

“I want to stay like this for a long while, Jake. Just like this, without any disturbances.” Castiel ran his hands over Jake’s forearms with that enjoying the feel of the muscles under the skin. 

“I can do that,” Dean answered, with his eyes half closed. He felt himself drifting back to sleep content with Castiel in his arms. 

“Jake,” Castiel laid his head on Jake’s chest, just over his heart, and listened to the pulse. 

“I love you.” He whispered with one arm curled under Dean’s back and the other thrown out to the side.

Timestamp: Director’s Present

“No you don’t love him!” The director shouted at the words before he angrily paced the room. He should force Dean back to this time and send another Jumper to complete the mission but knew that wasn’t possible. The director realized that Dean wanted to save Castiel from his assigned fate, death on September 18th, 2008. “You can’t save him, Dean.”


	13. Dilation

“Jake, I need to know something,” Castiel asked one day, when Dean returned to the warehouse with a load of groceries. He looked worried and frightened. 

Dean placed the bags on the table, concerned about the change in Castiel’s demeanor. “Did something happened? Are you okay?” 

“I’m okay,” he admitted. “I just need to know how you get money. You told me you don’t have a job. Adler cut me off, so he’s not paying for anything, and Father Michael’s money went into the lab.” 

He looked up at Dean hoping he wouldn’t push the man away. “Are you doing something illegal? Selling something?” 

Dean laughed at that before he walked up to Castiel and hugged him. “No, I’m not doing anything like that.” He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He slid out the card and held it up. “I have enough to make sure we’re fed and clothed.” 

“I don’t want to use all your money, Jake. It’s not fair to you.” Castiel mumbled nervously unsure if he should return Dean’s embrace. “That’s not right.” 

“I’m not using all my money,” Dean answered, before he slipped the card back into his wallet. “Don’t worry about that.” He changed the subject easily enough. “What did you work on today?” 

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, accepting the explanation and the warmth. 

“I tried to stabilize the origin and destination points but it’s not going well.” He admitted as he laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I can’t get the stabilization over 50%.” 

“You’ll get it, Cass,” Dean rubbed his hand up the center of the scientist’s back in that comforting, gentle way that made Castiel weak in the knees. “Why don’t you stop working on that tonight and help me make dinner? It might clear your mind.” 

“How is cooking going to help?” 

Dean slowly guided Castiel toward the camping stove. “You put away the bags then we can start on dinner. You’re going to help me cook.” 

“I don’t know how to cook like you do,” Castiel exclaimed jerking back. “I’ll just ruin it.” 

Dean slid his hands over Castiel’s hips before he laid his chin on the scientist’s shoulder. “I will be right here and I’m going to help you. We are going to make a great meal.” 

Castiel sighed heavily before he leaned into Dean. 

“Okay what are we making, and where do we start?” He didn’t want to tell Jake that he didn’t trust his cooking skills. He cooked for himself when he was on his own, but this was different. 

Dean smiled before he turned his head and kissed Cass’ cheek. “Pan fried steak tips with fries,” he explained, as he held up a package of beef. “Easy enough for us.” 

Castiel didn’t believe that but he was willing to try. “What do I need to do?” 

Dean eased his hand over Castiel’s then gave a small squeeze. “First take a deep breath and stop over thinking this. You’re building a time machine; I promise you can make this.” 

“Okay,” Castiel still wasn’t sure about it but he followed Dean’s instructions. 

About an hour later, Castiel sat down next to Dean at the table. “I hope I did this right,” he mumbled as he poked the browned meat with his fork. 

“You did fine, Cass,” Dean commented after he speared one of the tips and took a bite. “Taste good,” he stated with his mouth full of food. 

Cass made a simple, amused sound at the sight of Dean talking with his mouth full before he started on his own meal. He agreed with Dean’s assessment, and they ate in comfortable silence. 

Once they finished, the dishes cleaned and put away, the pair retreated down the ladder to the lab. 

“Okay so I know we can’t have a lot down here, but I think it’s important that you don’t spend all day down here in silence.” He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small, white rectangle, with a screen and circle in the middle. “It’s an iPod Touch. I put some stuff on it already, at the college, since you can’t really leave.” 

“Thank you,” Castiel grinned happily before he took the gift. “It’s very nice.” He ran his hand over the cool glass and shiny metal. He plugged in the ear buds before he thumbed through the music. “Listen with me?” He asked when he settled on a song. 

Dean nodded, unsure of just what he put on the device. He needed a bit of help syncing the device to the software, but after that, he was on his own. He searched ‘classic music’ and downloaded the catalogues then added a few of the most popular songs of the time. 

Castiel patted the spot beside him on the loveseat. “Come on. The headphones don’t reach all the way over there.” 

Dean just shook his head before he walked over and plopped down next to Cass. Each took one bud and placed it in his ear before Castiel hit the play button. A guitar solo played for a few seconds before drums entered and the lyrics began. 

She was a fast machine   
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman   
That I ever seen. 

The pair sat there the rest of the night, listening to music, sharing sly touches and kisses, and enjoying each other’s company. 

Time Stamp: Director’s Present

The Director looked over Dean’s expense sheet and sighed. The time jumper spent a healthy amount of money while he was in the past. Most of the transactions were food and clothing necessities for the mission, and easily overlooked, but the most recent purchases – a music player and digital catalogues - he wanted to scream. Bowhead tied Dean’s card to a secretive government agency, whose budget was buried deeply among another of the other agencies. 

“Why did you do that, Dean?” The director whispered as he touched his ear. “Why would you give him something that proves you were there?” 

Time Stamp: Castiel’s Present

Castiel had another break through with his research three days later. He stabilized the origin and destination points without overloading the machine itself. 

“One more breakthrough and time travel will happen,” he announced when Dean returned that night with food. 

“All that’s left is regulating the channel to accept living tissue.” He was so proud of his work, knowing he closed in on his lifelong dream. He pressed his lips to Dean’s before the other could start cooking. He wanted to share his joy without distractions. 

“That’s great, Cass,” Dean answered, when they finally parted for air. He was glad that today went well of Castiel but there was a tinge of sadness around the edges. He had a week left in the past, a week left to figure out how to manipulate the return time channel to accept Castiel without a link back, and he was no closer to solving that problem. With all of his thoughts on saving Castiel, Dean hadn’t noticed the young scientist in front of him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel asked, squinting his eyes, trying to figure out the mystery. 

“You looked like you’re trying to figure out how to stop the Apocalypse.” He mused before he shuffled around Dean to his tool box. 

“What’s the plan for your work?” Dean blurted because ‘I’m trying to save your ass’ had too many problems. 

“I told you, I want to change the world,” Castiel answered confused at the sudden question. “I want to make the world better.” 

Dean shook his head because he knew that only his Agency had time travel. Families didn’t take vacations to Ancient Rome or Pompeii. He just didn’t know how to explain it without giving away his secrets. 

“What happens after you bring this public?” He asked.

“What?” Castiel eased himself down on the jump platform, trying to figure out where this came from. He admitted being a little freaked out about the question. 

“I don’t know.” Dean looked around trying to gather his thoughts.

“I have this image in my head of some secret government agency ran by some mysterious, never seen director that controls all this.” He sighed looking down at Castiel. 

Castiel laughed at that before he wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist, and pulled him close.

“You’re silly. I wouldn’t do that and I doubt the government could do anything once I released the information.” He placed his head on Dean’s shoulder, before he rubbed his cheek against Dean’s collarbone. 

“A mysterious, never seen director?” Castiel chuckled at that. “Do you know how hard it would be to never be seen by anyone? It would be so lonely, all the power and responsibility without someone to turn to, or hold if he made a mistake. One person against the world. They would have to be smart, and strong so they didn’t crack under the pressure.” 

Dean shook his head before he hooked his fingers around the side belt loops. “Or they could be like what you see in all those sci-fi movies. Some total asshole that just barks orders and never shows their face. Makes the agents do all the dirty work.” He shrugged his shoulders. “And you know if something went wrong, the blame would go on the agent and not that one that gave the orders. Some cold, otherworldly machine that never makes mistakes and only wants perfection.”

Castiel didn’t like the hurt look on Dean’s face, or the desperation in his voice. 

“Jake, I think you saw one too many movies.” He gave a smile. “It wouldn’t be like that. It’s easier to be angry at a title. When you don’t have to look at someone’s face, it takes away the ability to feel pity. If you scream at someone’s face long enough, you’ll see the cracks and factures. That’s when the guilt comes in, and maybe you start to understand how painful it must be. Jake, the director would be human, not a machine. Mistakes would be made. I can’t fathom how lonely and withdrawn… even God has angels to keep him company but director would be all alone.” 

He paused then looked up at Dean. “Could you understand how sad that might be? Loneliness would slowly drive him mad. I pity that.” 

“Don’t you dare.” Dean hated that Castiel looked so hurt and small. “Don’t pity this unknown creature that doesn’t even exist yet.” 

He wrapped his hands behind Castiel’s neck and kissed away the forlorn look. “Let’s get your machine up and running without thinking about government agency anymore.” 

“I don’t want to work on the machine right now,” Castiel admitted with a wicked grin, “I want to work on you.” 

Dean chuckled with a little shake of his head. He liked it when Castiel got bossy, because it meant the scientist had some new, creative idea that he wanted to try. 

“Okay, let’s get to work,” he agreed as Castiel tugged him along to their bed. He found himself pushed back to the bed. 

“Going to work on me all night?” He teased before Castiel’s hand popped the button on Dean’s jeans then pulled down the zipper. 

Castiel didn’t say a word just hooked his fingers over the waist of the pants, and pulled them down, slowly stripping Dean. 

Timestamp: Director’s Present

“Would you two please stop it?” The director growled gnashing his teeth at the screen. 

“You two are all about sex!” He’d heard enough of Dean’s lusty moans, Castiel’s primal grunts, and the two bodies slapping together. He would have turned the stupid monitor off, but he had a duty. He needed to watch over Dean during his time in the past. 

“You two are going to kill me!” Every time the pair had sex, the director felt it. Lips pressed against his, hands roamed over his body, ass gripped and squeezed. He needed it to stop for his own sanity. “Just work on the damn machine and stop screwing like bunnies!” 

He gripped the edge of his desk, white knuckling his way through the phantom touches. Yes he said he would roll with it but right now, he just needed them to stop. Several times a day they visited, slowly driving him mad with lust and want. How could he perform his duties if he was distracted? Earlier this morning, he almost sent Sam and Adam back to Stull Cemetery in May 2010. Luckily he caught the mistake and quickly corrected it. 

 

Timestamp: Castiel’s Present

Castiel’s fingertips slowly traced their way over the backs of Dean’s hands as they laid in bed naked and satisfied. He loved the textured feel of the warm skin over the muscle and bones. He brushed his thumb over the knuckles. 

“When I get the machine to work, I’m going to take us somewhere. We can’t stay very long, but I just want to take you somewhere special in the past.” 

“Got a date in mind?” Dean asked, with one arm thrown around Castiel’s shoulders. 

“How about an underground bar during the Prohibition Era?” Castiel asked with a twinkle in his eyes. “Or how about a baseball game in Yankee Stadium when Babe Ruth played?” 

Dean nodded at the suggestions, liking the idea of watching Babe Ruth play. He could get behind the idea of drinking moonshine in an illegal bar, too. “You think you could handle either of those?” 

Castiel nodded before he moved up Dean’s body. “As long as you’re around, I could enjoy a long baseball game in the middle of summer, or a night of drinking.” 

“Would you want to hit the 1851 World’s Fair?” Dean questioned, before he settled Castiel over his hips. “Hope you don’t mind the little reposition, but your hipbone dug into mine.” 

Castiel wiggled his butt against Dean’s length which pulled a small groan from the time traveler. “I like this. It’s comfortable,” he admitted before he leaned over and kissed Dean’s lips. “And I would love to go to the World’s Fair with you.” 

“Good, we have our first three adventures planned out,” Dean knew it would be a while, but he would take Castiel to the World’s Fair and they would watch Babe Ruth in Yankee Stadium. He thought about a few other time periods he wanted to take Castiel, and no matter what the Director ordered, he would do it. 

“I should work on the final phase,” Castiel stated with a grin, “if we want to make the jumps.” 

He slid off of Dean and out of bed, crossing the room and putting on a great show in all his naked glory for Dean. 

Dean waited until Castiel touched his machine before he got out of bed. “Food,” he commented as he pulled on his boxers. “You need to eat. Any requests?” 

Castiel thought about it for a minute before he answered. “Do we still have some ham left over from yesterday?” 

“We do,” Dean answered at the ladder. “Want some ham and cheese sandwiches?” 

“Sounds good,” Castiel nodded before he went to work. He studied his equation for a few seconds before he powered up the time machine. 

Dean climbed down the ladder a few minutes later with a faded blue fabric wrap on his arm. He used the fabric as a make shift picnic basket to bring food down when Cass couldn’t come up to eat. 

“Ham and cheese with light mayo and heavy mustard, no pickles or lettuce,” Dean called out once he was back in the lab. He set the package down on the table before he untied the knot. “Put on some clothes and eat. You can go back to that once you’re finished.” 

Castiel pulled on a pair of boxer briefs before he grabbed his sandwich. He ate quickly studying his notes trying to work out how to make time travel safe for biological material. 

“You know, if you keep making that face, it’ll stick,” Dean teased, with his hands on Castiel’s hips. “What are you so focused on?” 

Castiel leaned against Dean, just two thin pieces of material keeping them apart. “Now that I have the power regulated and points stabilized, I just have to make the time channel stable for living beings. None of this will happen if it’s not safe.” 

“That’s true,” Dean agreed, with his hands resting on Castiel’s belly. “So how do you plan to make it safe, and what makes it unsafe right now?” 

Castiel thought about the answer. “The G-Force created at the origin points will crush a human,” he remarked, with his eyes on the white board. “Regulators and filters would help distribute that but even still there would be some lingering effect. I don’t want this to slowly kill a subject or leave them in pain.” 

“Maybe a tingling sensation throughout the entire body?” Dean quietly questioned as he thought about his first year of jumps. “Like when your foot goes asleep?” 

Castiel nodded. “That would be acceptable, as long as it doesn’t last more than a minute and once the body acclimated to the process, the tingles could be shaken off without delay.” He smiled at that, knowing the first jump would happen soon. “I better get started on the regulators and the filters.” 

“Okay. What do you need me to find?” Dean asked as Castiel slipped from his hands. 

“Stay here today,” Castiel answered. “Just stay down here and talk to me.” 

“About what?” Dean asked as he wiped the crumbs off the table. 

“What do you think about all this?” Cass asked, with a dry ease marker in one hand. “Running into me, saving my life, living here, and working on time travel?” 

Dean grinned, before he moved to the work side of the lab and sat down on of the jump platform. He ran his hand over the cool, smooth surface, before he turned his attention to Castiel. 

“It’s been one of the most exciting times of my life,” he admitted honestly. “This is the first time in a long time that I didn’t have a clue about what would happen next. I like it.” 

Castiel turned from the equations with a wide grin. “I want to tell you something. I want you to stay with me after this is done.” Dean had been such a major factor in the project that he didn’t want the man to disappear after it was complete. “Move in with me. Stay with me.” 

“I can’t stay,” Dean answered with remarkable sensitivity. “I can’t stay here. I want to see my brothers and my father again.” He looked down at the floor before an idea popped in his head. “Come with me. You don’t have to stay here, Cass. Come back with me. Be a part of my family. You don’t have to be alone anymore, Cass.” 

Time stamp: Director’s Present

“Move in with me,” Castiel’s voice sounded so small and faraway coming through the monitor. “Stay with me.” 

“You’re a damn idiot!” The director yelled at Castiel. “He’s not going to stay. He’s gorgeous, smart, and hiding a secret. Do you really think he’s going to stay with someone like you?” 

He wasn’t sure why he was yelling at Castiel, considering most of the time he yelled at Dean. Plus no one could hear him but at least he didn’t look like an idiot in front of other people. “He can’t stay and you have to die.”

“I can’t stay,” Dean whispered, this time trying to let the scientist down gently. 

The director nodded at the words. “See? He’s not going to stay.” 

“Come back with me. Be a part of my family.” The director slammed his hand over the monitor at that. He didn’t want to hear any more of this. He wasn’t going to hear any more of this. The director cut himself off of Dean Winchester’s mission and wouldn’t go back until it was time. 

“You’re on your own, Dean.” 

Time stamp: Castiel’s Present

Castiel stood there stunned at Dean’s request because it was sudden. The words tumbled over in his head - come back with me/be a part of my family/you don’t have to be alone - and made him weak in the knees. 

“Yes,” he answered, forcing himself to form the word. “I’ll go with you.” 

He smiled then as a massive weight lifting off his chest. He hurled himself into Jake taking the other man in his arms. 

“As soon as I finish this, I’m going with you.” Castiel couldn’t believe what was happening right now, that he was asked to be a part of a family again, after so long of being on his own. “How would you introduce me to your brothers?” 

“How does ‘this is Cass. He’s a good guy and I like him’ sound?” Dean answered with a wide grin. He was going to have such a great time introducing Castiel to the future. He would have to fight the Director on this, and he might lose his job, but he wasn’t going to kill this man. He had a plan, and that’s all that mattered. 

“Father Michael would have really liked you,” Castiel murmured into Dean’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think your priest would have.” Dean smirked before he eased them down onto the love seat. “I corrupted the sweet, smart virgin.” 

“You didn’t corrupt me,” Castiel answered, fitting himself against Dean. 

“Don’t ever think you did.” He leaned against Dean before he wrapped Dean’s arms around his shoulders then laced their fingers together. 

He glanced over to the time machine. “We should name it,” he blurted. 

“Name?” 

“The machine, Jake,” Castiel answered, as he glanced over to his work. “Every secret project needs some codename. No one knew the Manhattan Project was really building the atomic bomb. The general public might not know the name, but we will and that would be enough.” 

Dean just nodded at the idea knowing he could go along with Castiel’s little name plan. “Okay, Cass, what’s the name?” He leaned back against the seat so Cass could slot into his lap. 

Castiel looked over to the machine before he settled in between Dean’s legs. He traced circles with his fingertips over the inside of Dean’s thighs. “Project Glass?” Castiel suggested. 

“No.” Dean chuckled before his arms slipped around Castiel’s shoulders. “Sounds like a home decorating show.” 

He ran his thumbs along a particular sensitive spot on the underside of Castiel’s elbow. 

“Project Stopwatch?” 

“No, it’s not the Olympics.” 

“The Chronos Project?” Castiel figured the Greek god of time might be a good name. 

“I think someone already has that name,” Dean answered as his hands traveled from Castiel’s arm to his stomach. “Time lapse photography equipment or something.” 

Castiel scowled before he tossed his head over his shoulder. “Since my ideas aren’t working, what do you suggest?” 

“Bowhead.” Dean had spent too many years in the agency for the word not to just pop into his head. His eyes widened for a moment and he cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? He just gave out the name of a covert government agency from the future. Good job, Winchester, he kicked himself. 

“Bowhead?” Castiel didn’t understand where Dean pulled that word from, and it showed. His brows furrowed, his nose wrinkled, and his eyes narrowed. “Like an arrowhead?” 

“No like a whale,” Dean chuckled before he launched into the explanation. “No one knows how long they live for, but there are records that suggest they live for over 200 years. They aren’t truly immortal, but they are close.” 

“They live for centuries.” Castiel nodded at the name because he understood. “You could call them time travelers.” 

“Something like that,” Dean agreed, trying to shake off the slight knot of dread in his stomach. “You should do some research into them. I’m sure it would make a good codename.” 

Castiel leaned back against Dean, resting his head on the time traveler’s shoulder. 

“We need a blanket and some music,” he offered as he laced his fingers with Dean’s. “It would be a perfect date night at home.” 

“I could grab a blanket from the bed if you’re cold,” Dean suggested, easing back to get more comfortable. 

“I’m not cold,” Castiel answered shaking of his head. “I don’t want to make you move and you’re so warm.” 

He pulled his music player out his pocket and handed one of the buds to Dean then placed one in his ear. “Let’s just stay like this for as long as we can.” 

“Okay, Cass,” Dean agreed, as he adjusted the bud and let Castiel pick the music.


	14. Energy-Mass Unification

“I got it!” Castiel shouted in triumph on September 18th, when the time machine roamed to life.

“Jake, it works!” He had been working on this for the past week, trying to get the regulators and the filters to distribute the G-Force correctly. The breakthrough came in the early morning. He’d worked on it for hours and now he had it. Time travel was no longer just a pipe dream but a reality. 

Dean rubbed his eyes, waking up to the happy cheer of a scientist that just saw his life’s work bloom. He stared at the bright white light that came from the jump platform. 

“Cass, you did it!” He stood next to the scientist just watching the shifting column of white light for a few seconds before he asked. “So is this an origin or destination point?” 

“Origin,” he answered with a wide grin, before he laced his fingers with Dean’s. “Let’s make a jump. Just you and me.” 

When he saw Dean wanted to protest, he added. “Nothing major, nothing more than going back one day to yesterday, when we were asleep. I want to be the first person that jumped and I want you with me.” 

Dean, realizing the date, refused to deny Castiel’s request. They only had a few more hours before the time channel opened and they would be in Dean’s time. He still hadn’t told Castiel the truth about his life. He would tell the scientist everything when the time was right. 

“Let’s go.” Castiel tugged on Dean’s arm and together they walked toward the machine. The light grew blindly making them cover their eyes before they stepped into the time channel. 

“It worked!” Castiel whispered, when he opened his eyes again. He did his best to keep quiet and ignore the massive numbness in his limbs. He didn’t want to wake the sleeping couple. 

“Jake, look,” he pointed to their sleeping selves arms wrapped around one another and legs tangled together. “That’s us. We did it.” 

“We sure did, Cass,” Dean shook out his hands, feeling the pins and needles sensation ebb. “You did it!” 

“We should go back,” Castiel suggested after about thirty seconds of just watching himself sleep. “We don’t want to wake them up.” 

Dean agreed, and together they stepped back through the channel. When they returned to their time, Castiel turned off the machine. He didn’t want to risk overheating the machine before he got a chance to show to the community. 

“I should call the head of the big institutes. Tell them what I did.” 

Dean wanted to spend just a little more time alone with Castiel. “Can it wait just a little while?” He whispered before he pulled Castiel into a passionate kiss. “Just keep this between us for a few more hours. At least until we’ve celebrated properly.” 

“Yes,” Castiel figured a few hours wouldn’t hurt and with the way Dean’s hands roamed over his body, some alone time would be worth it. 

A few hours later, Castiel found himself curled up against Dean after a good meal and a great sex session, with gentle fingertips carding through his hair. He loved this, the perfect feeling of being loved and supported. If he could, he would make his machine keep him right here in this incredible warmth. 

“I really do need to call the institutes now.” He ruefully chuckled, because it meant he had to get out of bed and away from Dean. “But I really don’t want to move. This is perfect. You are perfect.” 

Dean brushed his fingertips along the curve of Castiel’s back chuckling, as a shiver went across the scientist’s body. He should tell Castiel the truth right then, while he was receptive to the plan. “Cass, I need to tell you something.” 

“Oh how sweet,” Zachariah’s voice cut through the celebratory mood as he emerged from the darkness. 

“How did you find us?” Dean hissed, tucking Castiel behind him. “Leave! How the hell did you get in? How did you find us?” The security system should have warned them. 

“I don’t think so.” The mobster approached the pair slowly, the expensive heel of his shoes clanking on the cement with each step. “See, I own Castiel’s work. This is mine. I funded it. It took some time, but when you walk around the city, someone will eventually see you. Words get back to me, and I find my employees and equipment.” 

“No it’s not.” Castiel stepped out behind Dean. “It’s mine. I didn’t use your money for this.” 

He wasn’t about to let Alder take his machine. “I’m not your employee and none of this belongs to you.” 

Zachariah rolled his eyes annoyed, that he had to slum it. He pulled out a gun and pointed it square at Dean. 

“You will hand over your work to me right now. I am not going to argue with you. Now get out of bed, put on some clothes, or your boyfriend dies.” 

Dean slowly pulled back the sheets making sure he kept himself in between Adler’s gun and Castiel’s body as best he could. He wasn’t about to let something happen to Cass when he only needed a few minutes before his people opened a time channel. He just had to stall until that happened. 

“No, you idiot,” Zachariah sneered at Dean with a tsk of his teeth. “I don’t care about you. You’re the bargaining chip.” 

He waved the gun at Castiel. “You, out of bed, and get dressed. We are going for a ride.” 

Castiel placed a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder when the time traveler went to respond. “Don’t.” He didn’t want Dean to be harmed, and if that meant going with Adler, he would. “Just stay here.” 

“Cass, this isn’t smart,” Dean whispered. “I can take him. You don’t have to go with him.” 

Castiel got out of bed, pulling the first pair of pants he found. They happened to be Dean’s but he didn’t care. He pulled them on, ignoring the extra two inches of material pooling at his ankles. 

“So what do you want?” He kept his hands at his sides trying to remain calm even though he was worried. He wanted to keep Adler’s attention off of Dean. 

“I want what’s mine,” Adler answered, with his gun pointed at Castiel’s chest. “I want the machine and the control that comes with it.” He pushed Castiel toward the computer. “Turn it on.” 

Castiel typed in the startup code and the machine came to life. There was a bright flash of white light, opening the channel. 

“You’re not taking his work,” Dean stated after he pulled on a pair of jeans, tucked the gun into the back of his pants then slowly got up. “You’re not doing this to him.” 

“Like you care about him,” Adler remarked with a sneer. “You screw him a few times and think you’re better than me.” He shook his head before he added. 

“Considering Jake Grey doesn’t exist except for a character in a strange B-movie, I’m willing to bet you’re a spy.” 

“What?” Castiel glanced from Adler to Dean, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Castiel, you’re the dumbest man I know,” Adler informed the scientist. “An attractive man comes around and you just let him in your life.” 

“Jake, what’s he talking about?” 

Dean had less than a minute before the return channel opened. “My name isn’t Jake.” He answered before he took a step closer hoping to get Castiel in the area of the channel. 

“It’s Dean Winchester. I’m on a mission from the future.” He took a step toward Castiel with every sentence making sure he kept his eyes on Adler. “I was sent back from 3113 to kill you. I have orders to kill you, Cass.” 

Castiel looked sick with all the color drained from his face and his lips quivering. “You set me up?” 

“No,” Dean denied, only to have Adler cut in.

“He doesn’t care about you, Castiel. He used you as a toy, and you’re nothing to him. I own him, Dean. There’s nothing you can do for him.” Adler proved his point by shooting Castiel in the gut. 

“No!” Dean screamed, before he pulled out his gun and shot Adler in the chest, just as the time channel opened and surrounded him. He didn’t know if Adler went down or not but Castiel wasn’t with him. 

“No!” Dean shouted, when he opened his eyes and found himself in the Bowhead base. He wasn’t expecting to see Anna or the rest of the team standing by the platform. He lowered his weapon long enough to storm off the platform and out of the Jump Room shaking off the Decontamination Team and any attempt from other Jumpers to stop him. 

Dean managed to escape the security team, and waved off the young assistant at the desk that kept yelling that Dean couldn’t go in there. He pushed open a heavy metal door that led - Dean hoped led - to the Director’s office. He let out relieved breath when he saw ‘Bowhead Agency Director’ embossed on the wood. He entered the office with the gun locked and loaded. 

“You fucking Bastard!” He raged at the chair turned facing window. “Who the fuck do you think you are? You sent me after the man that created all this. Why is everything the same? What happened to Cass, you son of a bitch!” 

He glanced down at the name place on the desk - Zachariah Adler - and paled. “You’re dead! I shot you, Adler! I will stab you in the face for this!” 

Dean yelled, wanting an answer. After a minute, he screamed. “Say something, Adler! What did you do to Cass?” 

Dean shot into the chair twice when he didn’t get an answer. 

“You wanted me to kill him so you would get this?” Again silence. 

“Tell me where he is, Adler!” He repeated, because there was no blood or body in the chair. “What did you do to him, Zach?” 

“Stop calling me that!” A deep, gravelly voice, somewhat familiar, but different barked at him. It was too deep to be him, more refined and less playful, but in the back of his mind, it was Cass.

“I let you speak your mind, now you listen to me!” The chair turned around to reveal an older version of Castiel in a rumpled suit. 

His light hair darkened to a dark brown, his eyes had an aged look that carried a harsh responsibility. His posture was different, straight back and square shoulders filling the space, instead of trying to look as small as possible. He stood up slowly, favoring his right side slightly, before he looked at the back of his chair. 

“I’m very glad I installed a metal plate in the back. You would have shot me in the heart.” 

Dean felt the ground tilt on its axis as the air grew too thick to breath. His vision blurred, and everything went black. 

When he woke up, he blinked twice at the ceiling before he realized he was on a soft bed. He slowly lifted his head and looked around thinking he suffered from some kind of delusion. Castiel couldn’t be alive, too many years had passed. 

“I knew jumping would eventually get to my brain,” he mumbled as he pulled back the sheets. He must be in one of the private infirmary rooms instead of the main area. “Cass is gone. He wasn’t sitting there.” 

“Jumping doesn’t fry a person’s brain, Dean,” Castiel stated. “If you’re seeing things, that’s on you.” 

“No, it’s the system.” He started to dissect the entire process, only he looked up and saw Castiel standing there in his suit and tan trench coat. The rest of his remark died in his throat at the sight. 

“You’re not him. You can’t be him. Adler shot him and no one knew. I couldn’t get close enough to save him. Who the hell are you?” 

"I am him,” Castiel admitted before he looked down at his feet. “I’m Castiel Angelus, Dean, the man you were sent to kill.” He paused for a moment trying to think of a way to prove it was him. 

“The day I accused you of being a spy, you told me that you weren’t. That your mother died in a fire, and for years, your father dragged you and your brother across the country, looking for an arsonist that didn’t exist. He was a mean drunk by the time you were five.” 

He waited to see if Dean would respond and when he didn’t, Castiel added. “You told me that, Dean. You told me that because you wanted me to trust you. I couldn’t show my face to anyone in the Agency because I knew this would happen. You would be sent after me.” He reached out and tried to touch Dean, only to have the Jumper pull away from him. 

“I thought I was destroying the future!” Dean growled before he pushed himself up and paced the room. 

“I thought I killed my family and everyone I cared about. Do you have any idea what that’s like? Thinking you’re destroying everything you care about? You sent me there with orders to kill you.” 

“I knew you wouldn’t,” he stated, trying to calm Dean down. “Listen to me, Dean. I knew you wouldn’t pull the trigger on an innocent man.” He needed Dean to listen to him. 

“You knew? You knew and you used me?” Dean hissed with a burning hate for the director. 

“You used me as a pawn in some game?” His gut twisted sharply as he realized that every bit of his time in the Agency was a lie. He gritted his teeth, tightened his jaw, and balled his fist. “My whole career, everything is a lie.” 

“It wasn’t a game, Dean,” Castiel realized he wasn’t getting through. “You weren’t a pawn. I don’t see you as a pawn. It’s not a lie, Dean. Your career is not a lie. You are a good agent.” 

“What did you see me as then?” Dean stalked over to Castiel and backed him into a corner. “Was I just some good piece of ass?” 

“Dean, it’s not like that,” Castiel tried to think of a way out of this, a way that would explain everything without getting Dean more upset.   
“Please listen to me. It’s not like that. It was never like that.” He let out a slow breath to steady his nerves. “Dean, I knew that you wouldn’t complete…”

“So you just sent me back to the past, knowing what would happen and you decided not to tell me?” He growled, his fists balled at his side. It wasn’t logical or reasonable, but Dean felt so betrayed. How could the funny, smart, creative scientist become the Director? 

“You should have come to me! Told me what was going on!” 

“I couldn’t, Dean,” Castiel yearned to make Dean understand. “I had to keep secrets in order to protect the past. I had to protect you. If you knew what would happen…” 

“I’m done.” Dean turned away from Castiel with that. “I’m done. I’m done being led around, lied to, listening to you. I quit. Someone else can be your rent boy!” 

He stormed out of the office with that hoping he would never see the director again.


	15. Changing Frequency

Time Stamp: 715698.91 - Two weeks after Dean’s return to his time

 

“Dean.” Sam stepped out onto the wraparound porch of his father’s house where Dean sat in an ancient rocking chair with a blanket tucked around him. He hated seeing Dean like this, so out of sorts. He didn’t know what happened, only that had Dean quit his job and didn’t want to talk about it. No one got any information out of him, but at least Dean saw them instead of turning them away at the door like he did with Bobby and Jody. Sam tried to ask a few times, but Dean shot him down. “Someone’s here to see you.” 

“Who is it?” Dean stared out over the lake behind his father’s house. 

He didn’t go back to the apartment he shared with Sam and Adam after what happened. He couldn’t take their worried expressions, or the two trying to get him to talk about it. He came to visit John and Kate only to have Sam show up two days ago. 

“Refuses to tell me and only said he wanted to talk to you,” Sam answered with a shrug. He didn’t want to pry, but he wanted to get Dean out of this rut. “I think you should talk to him, looks important.” 

“Fine, I’ll see him,” he answered before he adjusted the blanket around him, tucking it under his bearded chin. 

He hadn’t shaved since he left the Agency, and didn’t really care about his appearance right now. He just wanted to get away from it all until he was ready to face the world again. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted as he sat in the rocker next to Dean’s. 

“What do you want?” Dean wanted to shout for his father to help him throw Castiel out, but if he did that, John would ask questions that Dean didn’t want to answer. This wasn’t his home, so he couldn’t tell Castiel to leave either. He kept his temper in check for now. 

“Dean, please, let me explain.” Castiel begged before he pulled a thick folder out from under his arm. “Let me tell you everything.” 

“You used me for sex,” Dean gritted his teeth as he dug his finger nails into the arm rest. “Not much else to explain.” 

“I didn’t use you for sex!” Castiel snapped, before he thrust the file into Dean’s lap. “That’s your folder. Every detail of your time at the agency, from when you entered the Academy, until you quit. You’re a great agent, Dean, my best, and I need you back.” He stopped, sighed heavily then rubbed his hand over his forehead. 

“No,” Dean picked up the file on his lap and tossed it back to Castiel scattering the papers inside over the porch. “You can take that and shove it. Won’t tell me anything I don’t already know. I’m a good little soldier, a blunt object that you pull out when you need something impossible done.,, or when you need to get your rocks off, I’m your whore.” 

“Damn it, Dean!” Castiel picked up some of the loose pages before he held one up in front of Dean’s face. “You aren’t that to me! You were never a whore, or blunt object, or a good soldier to me.” He took a deep breath before he continued. 

“I sent you on that mission because it needed to happen. You had to find me on the street and save me from Adler’s thugs. It needed to be you that kept me from breaking into the theater. It was you that gave me strength to stand up to Adler, and you that pulled me out of that hell.” 

Dean’s expression softened just a hair’s breath before he took the paper. He read over the words - his scores from his entrance exam to the academy, and the notes on his entrance interview. High praise on Dean’s ability to assemble important equipment with little raw material, and his ability to adapt to changing mission parameters. 

“Why did you let me back in after I washed out my second year?” Dean closed his eyes, trying to fight off the raising urge to accept Castiel. “Did it have to do with what happened?” 

“No,” Castiel shook his head, before he flipped through the pages until he found the correct one. “There was a mix up with your tests and another cadet. Their scores were entered as yours while yours were entered as theirs. You know that a cadet must keep a certain score to remain in the program.” 

“And theirs weren’t good enough?” Dean questioned, taking the file so he could read it over. 

“Yes,” Castiel answered.

“When the mistake came to light, I immediately corrected it by reaccepting you into the program. You were never supposed to wash out, Dean.” 

“Sam and Adam?” Dean finally turned his attention to Cass. 

“Got in on their own,” Castiel finished. “Come back to the Agency, Dean.” 

Dean shook his head, not sure if he could do that. Too much happened in the past with Castiel for Dean to be comfortable. He missed the little virgin, science nerd, with sparks and stars in his eyes. He couldn’t see that Cass in the Director. He couldn’t work for a man he didn’t trust, and he wouldn’t for a man that kept so many secrets. 

“I can’t. I wouldn’t know if you wanted me back because we slept together or because I’m good at my job.” 

“Dean, I am in love with you. Been in love with you since the day in that biker bar,” Castiel admitted honestly, “but that doesn’t change the fact that you are a great Jumper. You have a great sense of duty and you have an amazing success rate.” He stopped and looked over the lake. 

“How are you even alive?” Dean had wanted to know that since he discovered that Castiel was the director. “There’s over a thousand years separating now from then.” 

“I broke a rule of time travel,” Castiel admitted with a very Dean like grin. 

“I traveled forward instead of backward. Your open channel, the one Adler made me open, it pull the machine and me forward to 3096. The two channels created a distortion that the machine couldn’t compensate for and instead of me landing with you in 3113, I landed 17 years earlier. The area was different and some people found me. They treated my injuries. I kept it hidden for a year using the machine only once until I formed the Agency.” 

“You used the machine? When?” 

“I went back to Christmas 3089 to save two small boys and their father,” Castiel’s voice was soft but left no room for doubt. 

Dean’s eyes went wide at that. “The guy that scared my dad? That was you?” 

Castiel nodded. “Winchester isn’t a common name. I used what I knew, and figured out where you would be. Finding your dad on the street wasn’t that difficult.” 

“So you saved me but not my mom?” Dean’s voice turned cold and distant. “You should have gone after her instead of me. My dad wouldn’t have been that obsessed if she hadn’t died!” He stood up, tossed the blanket on the chair, huffing and growling at the words. 

“Dean there is more to it than that,” Castiel admitted.

“There is nothing more than that,” Dean snapped. 

“Dean, what do you want?” Castiel really wanted to make this right with Dean. 

“You unlock the date of the fire and let me save her,” Dean announced simply, without missing a beat. “You let me save her and I come back.” 

“Dean.” 

“That’s the deal.” Dean wasn’t in the mood for talking. “You blocked me once. You’re not doing it again.” 

“Okay,” Castiel stood up with a nod. “Come back with me now.” 

Dean didn’t like the idea, but reluctantly agreed. He needed to save his mom and if that meant he had to go with Castiel, he would. Getting his mom back would be worth any amount of humiliation, and nothing Castiel could do would detour Dean’s path. 

“Don’t say one word to me,” Dean growled every time Castiel opened his mouth. “You can’t order me around anymore, so don’t think about it.” 

Hours later, he stood on the jump platform impatiently just wanting this to be over. He needed to save his mom from the fire, to have her around while he grew up. 

“Dean, I am sorry for what happened.” He pushed the button with that sending them both to the past. 

Dean opened his eyes and found himself in front of a small white house in Lawrence, Kansas. He was here on the correct date, and he was going to change history. 

“This is not a good idea, Dean.” Castiel’s voice came up from behind Dean before the director appeared at his side. “If you come into contact with your younger self, it will change you.” 

“Don’t care,” Dean crossed the lawn without another word. 

He took a deep breath before he raised his arm and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling inside before the door opened revealing a woman with shoulder length blonde hair dressed in a white nightgown. 

“Can I help you?” The woman asked in a soothing voice. 

“Mom,” Dean’s voice broke with the word as he pulled her into a tight hug. “Mom. It’s Dean.” 

“Dean?” Mary Winchester stood in the doorway stunned at the man. “My son Dean? He’s four. Who are you?” 

“I’m Dean, mom,” he answered, before he reluctantly let go and just stared in awe. The few faded pictures he had didn’t do her justice. 

“Can we go for a walk? Just you and me?” He needed to get her out of the house. He couldn’t let her die in that fire. 

Mary gave Dean a questioning glance, before she stepped back into the house. She wasn’t about to abandon her two young sons or her husband to walk off with a strange man that claimed to be her eldest son. “I think you need to leave.” 

“Please, mom, it’s really Dean.” He didn’t have much time, the fire would start soon in the nursery. “I’m your son.” 

Mary glanced over her shoulder, making sure John couldn’t see or hear before she nodded. 

“I need to be back soon,” she stated before she stepped onto the porch and closed the door behind her. She walked with Dean to the sidewalk, then stopped. 

“Why are you here, Dean? How did you get here?” 

“I traveled back in time to save you. You’re going to die in a fire tonight. We need to go.”

“I die tonight?” Mary asked. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Because I have to save you,” Dean vehemently answered. 

“You can’t, Dean,” Mary answered, as she took Dean’s face in her hands. She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks with a sad smile. “There are rules, Dean. You can’t change the past.” 

“How do you know?” Dean looked at his mother eyes wide and mouth agape. “How did you know that?” 

Mary Winchester smiled sadly, before she let out a long breath. “I solemnly, sincerely, and truly declare that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to the protection of the time continuum and all of its inhabitants. I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend the past, present, and future against all threats, and will observe and obey all orders.” 

She repeated the oath she took when she became an agent. 

Dean paled at the words. He said those very words the day he became an Agent and then witnessed both Sam and Adam repeat the words. “Mom?” 

“I lost the return tracker during a fight,” Mary stated with her hands still cupping Dean’s face. “It went into the water and I couldn’t get it back. I was frightened and alone, unable to go back home. I was eighteen and suddenly homeless. I met your father that night. He found me walking alone on the side of the road.” She paused for a second, before she let her hands drop to his shoulders. “I think you can figure out the rest.” 

Dean shook his head trying to deny what he heard. “You can’t be. I have to save you from the fire. You can’t be a time traveler. You’re my mom. You can’t.” 

Mary smiled gently, before she took his hand and led him back to the house. “You can’t change the past, Dean. No one can.” 

She kissed his forehead once before she opened the door and slipped inside. “Live your life well, Dean.” She closed the door gently behind her. 

Before Dean could pound on the door and demand to be let in, bright light surrounded him and he found himself back in the Jump Room. His knees gave out when he realized that he hadn’t save his mom from the fire. He failed the one mission that truly mattered to him. 

“Dean,” Castiel eased one arm around Dean’s midsection while he pulled Dean’s right arm around his own shoulders. “The rest of the team will be here soon. You can’t be here.” He got the stunned man to his feet then brought him to his office. He gently laid the jumper down to rest. 

“Just sleep for now.” He suggested. 

“Did you know she was an agent?” Dean questioned, before Castiel had a chance to pull away. “Did you send her and strand there so she would have me?” 

“No,” Castiel answered before he brushed his hand over Dean’s forehead. “I would never send someone back just to strand them. You taught me that. She wasn’t one of mine. I haven’t met her yet.”

“Will you send her back now that you know?” Dean blinked several times as he felt the adrenaline ebb out of her body. “Will you send her back and let her die?” 

“I can’t change the past, Dean,” Castiel admitted grimly, with a heavy heart. “She’s your mom. She has to go back, meet your father, and have you and Sam. I can’t stop that.” 

“Why did you send me to kill you, Cass?” Dean found it hard to keep his eyes open and concentrate on the words. 

“Why send me alone? I could have done so much damage.” He knew how disastrous changing the past could be. He had been sent on enough clean up missions after massive destruction to understand how fragile time could be. 

“I know how you think Dean,” Castiel answered, before he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“You’re not the type that would kill a man based on so little information. I sent to protect me and help me.” He smiled feeling twenty one years old again. 

“I thought about not sending you once right before I ordered you to go. Thought that if I didn’t send you, I wouldn’t fall you for in the past. When you were there, I kept yelling at you to stop. I thought that maybe, just maybe, this time it would be different. That you would distance yourself from me and I wouldn’t know the feeling of your hands on me. I wouldn’t know the softness of your lips and continually crave it.” 

“Why didn’t it cause a paradox?” The Academy drilled it into each cadet that going back in time to change the past would end up causing a time loop. 

“If I had to travel back to help you build the thing, how could I go back if you never got it made?” 

“What’s the first rule of time travel?” Castiel smiled before he answered his own question. 

“Two channels can’t be open at the same time. Your return channel, my open one, they collided, bent the continuum just enough to avoid the loop. I’m not completely sure, but I think for a momentwe ripped up all the rules and just made a new ending.” 

He shrugged his shoulders before he reached out and touched Dean’s shoulder. “I calculated that two channels would destroy the timeline but instead they made it stronger.” 

Dean’s eyes drifted closed under the strain of the day. He forced himself to stay awake long enough for one more confession. 

“I planned on bringing you back with me,” he admitted before his eyes dropped closed again. “I liked you a lot. Wanted to keep you safe and happy so I was going to bring you back here. Planned on having you live with me, spend the rest of my life with you, watching you work. Turned out, you were here this whole time. That’s why I quit, you know, because you didn’t trust me enough. ”

“Dean.” 

The word carried all the hurt, the pain that radiated off Castiel. “Believe me, I wanted to tell you. So many times I wanted to tell you.” 

He looked down at the sleeping man with a sad smile. “I love you, Dean. I have for decades.” He tried to stand, only to find that sometime during the conversation, Dean gripped his hand and wouldn’t let go. He laid down next to Dean, getting comfortable with the familiarity. 

Dean woke up slowly, wrapped around the wonderful warmth and pleasing scent of another human being. He blinked twice before he lifted his head and took in the sight. He was curled around the Director, one leg over Castiel’s hips, and his arms reached around the Director’s torso. He still had trouble reconciling that the young, strange, goofy, incredibly smart, warm, scientist turned into the harsh, cold, unseen Director. 

“If you keep doing that - ” Castiel’s sleep strained voice made something lurch in Dean’s chest, and he forced himself to focus. 2008 Castiel was gone replaced with this twisted, unknown version. 

“You’ll have to instruct me on what to do.” 

Dean untwisted himself from Castiel quickly, unwilling to stay that close to the other man. In the past, he would have loved waking up to Cass, but now it was different. Castiel sent him to the past, knowing what would happen, and lied to Dean. Then he found out his mom was a stranded time traveler and he couldn’t save her. 

“Don’t,” Dean grunted, turning his back on the Director. 

“Don’t try to act like nothing happened, that you didn’t send me back just to teach you about sex.” He stood up clenching and unclenching his fists. “How good was I, boss? Did you enjoy fucking me?” 

“Dean I didn’t send you back for that!” Castiel shouted, trying to get through Dean’s thick skull. “I sent you back because I needed you.” 

He grabbed Dean’s hands before the Jumper could leave. “You saved me in so many ways.” He pushed Dean down on the bed. 

“I was alone, working for a mobster, scared out of my mind, and living two different lives.” He knelt down in front of Dean. “Then you show up on that street, gun blazing. I didn’t have to pretend anymore. I could just be me. You gave me insight into the interworking of the machine. I made my first break through because of you.” 

He paused for a minute, making sure he had Dean’s attention. “You’re the reason for most of our protocols.” He touched the amulet Dean still wore. “You named the Agency.” 

Dean took a long, deep breath, trying to compile the information in his head. He had so many questions about what happened. He still didn’t understand how his trip didn’t cause a massive paradox. 

“What do you want from me, Castiel?” He questioned looking everywhere but at his boss. “Where can we go from here? You sent me back to kill you, knowing that I wouldn’t. You knew what I would do, what we would do, and you didn’t tell me.” 

“I couldn’t tell you, Dean,” Castiel replied, before he picked up one of Dean’s hands and laced their fingers together. 

“If I told you, if you knew going in, everything would have been different. The first night in my apartment, if you knew, instead of Jake Grey, the guy that broke up with his boyfriend, Dean Winchester would have been there trying to keep me behind a locked door. You wouldn’t have taken a shower while I went to my work room.” 

He rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s knuckles. “I wasn’t looking at you in the shower. I was serious when I told you I did my best thinking there.” 

“What do you want, Cass?” Dean asked biting the inside of his bottom lip. 

“I want you, Dean,” Castiel answered, before he eased himself in between Dean’s knees, “I want you to stay at the Agency, keep jumping and policing time. I want you with me again watching me work. I’ve been alone for a long time, Dean.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something only to have Castiel hold up his hand. 

“Let me show you something. It might change your mind.” 

He walked over to a small bookcase tucked in the back of the room. He reached behind a folded tan trench coat on the top shelf then returned to Dean. “I kept it. I grabbed it after I got shot, but before the jump.” 

He opened his hand and revealed Dean’s worn copy of Cat’s Cradle. “The book was important to you, and I loved it when you read to me. I managed to grab it before the jump.” 

He placed the book by Dean’s thigh. “I have the iPod too, even though it doesn’t work anymore. I didn’t want to lose either, because they were my connection to you. And I figured, if I died, I would die with something good in my hand.” 

Dean looked at their hands, fingers laced together before he focused on Castiel’s face. He still had doubts but if Castiel wanted to give this a try, Dean could as well. “You have to tell me everything.” 

“I will,” Castiel nodded. “I’ll tell you everything right now if you agree to come back.” 

A smile formed on Dean’s face. “There’s a ball game we need to see.”


	16. Epilogue:  Reference Frames

Time Stamp: Five years later

“Each jumper will have a mission that tests them in every way possible,” Dean explained to his class of third year Jumper cadets. 

He stopped for a moment, looking out over the faces of the students just one year shy of graduating from the Academy. “When this happens, don’t run, don’t panic. Don’t hit your link back and try to get out of making a decision.” 

He warned while he lectured. “Stay there, within your mission parameters, and do your job.” 

“Professor Winchester?” A female cadet, with dark eyes and brown hair pulled into a high ponytail, raised her hand. 

“Yes, Krissy?” 

“What did you do on your ‘test your faith’ mission?” She asked because their professor was a legend in the field, and his missions were their case studies. She flipped through her text book, thinking it should have the answers. 

Dean looked down and to the side, hiding a devilish smirk. 

“Kept my head, kept my cool, completed the mission without damaging the time line,” he answered when he looked up again. 

“That’s not an answer,” another cadet huffed with his arms crossed over his chest. “Seriously, professor, what’s your story? The textbook is full of your mission logs and strategies but there really isn’t anything about how did it.” 

“You aren’t getting in my head, Aiden,” Dean answered, just before the door at the back of the lecture room slid open and Castiel stepped inside. He stood there for a moment before he slipped - unnoticed by the cadets - into an empty seat on the back row. 

“If you know how I completed my mission, you will not develop your individual skills as a Jumper.” He continued for a minute about how no two Jumpers are alike, and how each Jumper develops with time and experience. 

“When the director gives you that first assignment -” he glanced back at Castiel at that, before he turned his attention to his class, “you’re going to be paired with a seasoned jumper and you’ll begin to understand.” 

“Class dismissed.” He ended the lecture with that. He waited for all the third years to exit before he approached Cass. 

“Good afternoon, director,” he greeted, with a cocky half smirk and excited eyes. “What brings you down to my lecture? Trying to spy on me?” 

Castiel remained in his seat as he grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled the man toward him. “I wanted to know where you wanted to go for our date tonight.” 

“What do you think about staying home tonight?” Dean answered with a question as he carded his finger through Cass’ hair. He wanted to curl up on the couch with a movie and junk food, instead of jumping back through time. “Just you, me, hamburgers, and whatever else you want.” 

Castiel smirked at the answer, before he leaned forward and nosed along Dean’s waist. “I would love that. It’s fitting.” 

He liked that Dean picked a nice quiet evening at home instead of bouncing through time. He was secretly pleased when Dean came off active duty and took the teaching position at the Academy late last year, after Dean broke his leg while on a mission. 

“Did you want to do something else?” Dean asked, as he dipped into the desk beside Cass. “We can if you want to.” 

“No.” Castiel smiled, before he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss on Dean’s lips. “I wanted to stay home tonight.”

“Good,” Dean answered and leaned in for another kiss. “Because I can’t wait for you to get in my ass.” 

Castiel gave a bemused smirk. 

“Must you be so crass?” He teased before his hands slid over Dean’s shoulders. 

“What if one of your students heard? I’m sure you would have a great time explaining that mystery man.” 

“You’re not a mystery man anymore, Cass,” Dean answered, before he kissed the director. 

“Your job is secretive, but people see your face all the time. They would know I’m with you tonight.” He rubbed his thumbs over Castiel’s jaw. “And they would know that I’m yours.”


End file.
